


【盾冬】Dreadnought 無畏號  (ABO)

by natalieu084



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 82,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieu084/pseuds/natalieu084
Summary: Alpha! Steve x Omega! Bucky，NC-17，發情（非自願性行為）背景：《美國隊長3》後，《雷神3》開首簡介： Steve不知道Bucky喜歡他，但在某次意外後，Steve逐漸釐清他們之間的感情，正式完結，HE





	1. Chapter 1

Thor發現自己只是回去阿斯加德走一遭，地球那邊已經翻天覆地了。他聽說聯合國（其實他到現在也不知道這是甚麼玩意）要復仇者簽訂協議，Captain America帶頭拒絕，Iron Man帶頭同意，然後兩邊掐架，復仇者解散。他有點惱火，要不是他挾著Loki來這兒找爹，他可能就會被無視下去，直至有天他歸隊，才知道沒有人會來他的歡迎派對，因為他媽的復仇者早就散了。

「你們應該打電話給我，要是我在，那甚麼聯盟國不敢如此囂張。」Thor灌了一大口啤酒洩憤，對於自己在地球的温暖大家庭被破壞而煩躁又悶納，「我離開之前一切無恙，居然說散就散？」

「我們嘗試過找你，真的，但我們沒有你的電話號碼，」Steve安撫他，「雖然我們分開了，但至少大家都好好的，你不用太擔心，對了，」Steve又瞟了瞟快餐店裡不遠處的Loki，有種不祥預感，「你有事情要辦？需要幫忙嗎？」

那邊廂的Loki正被Wanda、Clint和Sam包圍著，蠻有小學生放學堵人的架勢，Bucky把餐點端過來，穿過要他們殺人分屍的氣場，然後坐在Loki對面，「誰點了蘋果派？坐下吃吧，你們沒看見有小孩開辦生日派對嗎？我們總不能在這兒動手。」

邪神倒是毫不在乎這四對一的局面，「所以你就是讓復仇者四分五裂的人？難怪我當初失敗了，原來是差了你這號人物，」他回頭笑望那個目光離不開某人的美國隊長，「你該興幸自己是被別人控制著，而不是我。」

聽到控制二字，Clint的臉色都變了，老實說如果不是看在Thor的份上，他大概會把他分屍十次， Wanda和Sam只好拉著他去另一張桌子冷靜一下。

Bucky咬了口薯條，「別想太多，你要是有本事，就不會坐在這裡看我們吃飯，給你一點小建議，地球對你來說難度有點高，要不侵略月球試試？你只要把我們插上去的旗子拔掉，再裝潢一下，多放些玩偶，就能打造一個邪神的小樂園了，最近快餐店推出了一套復仇者玩偶，你可以買幾個上月球玩。」

「是嗎？但我喜歡向高難度挑戰，現在地球沒了復仇者，我隨時可以捲土重來。」

「你那顆神奇寶石和怪物兵團不也到期歸還了嗎？灰姑娘，不是你的始終不是你的，過了十二點你還是得打回原形。」

Loki滿眼都是不甘與憤恨，這使他原本優雅的笑容都變得猙獰，「那些人是如何不靠宇宙方塊控制你？難道你就沒懷疑過，其實自己一直都未成功擺脫詛咒？說不定你才是有意瓦解復仇者的人，就好像傀儡從不會知道⋯⋯原來他們的手腳都在被人操控，你猜你下個目標是誰？我賭美國隊長。」

Thor喋喋不休地說自己這段日子的經歷，還有他和Jane分手的事情，Steve有一搭沒一搭的應和着，心思卻都繫在Bucky身上，Thor一向個豪爽直率，但他對他這個滿肚子壞水的弟弟也是太放心了，Steve不想Loki跟Bucky獨處太久，正要打斷他的話，便聽到毆鬥聲乍起。

Bucky站起來就給了Loki一拳，那條金屬臂發出撞擊後殘留的嘶鳴，鱗片一樣的外殻滲着寒光，彷彿是一條嗜血的蛇蠎，他壓抑怒火，輕蔑地笑了一下，「看來神的顴骨比振金脆弱多了。」

「你會為此付上代價。」

他啐了一口，「告訴你一則地球冷知識：吠得越響的狗越沒種。」

「Bucky！」

Steve煞時跑過來，本想著不打白不打要再來一拳的Bucky，聞聲火氣立即消了一半，雙方都把人拉住往後退。

Sam吹了下口哨，「打得好。」

「兄弟你真不夠意思，你應該叫我們一起上。」Clint。

最後為免再出亂子，他們提早結束這場流亡復仇者的餐聚，Steve先送Thor到附近的地鐵站，雖然他並不確定坐地鐵能不能讓他們找到老國王，Thor一路上都在替Loki說好話，言之鑿鑿地說此行不會為地球帶來災害，而且不會逗留太久，雖然Steve對Thor的判斷力有所保留，但對他的實力卻無容置疑，絕對足夠管束沒有軍隊的Loki。

總而言之Steve只想快快回去看Bucky，以至於他都不記得問Thor的聯絡方法，他有點心不在焉，Thor跟他握了握手，而Loki更是罕有地拍了拍他肩膀，此時剛好有列車到站，他聽不清對方說了甚麼，令他不由得戒備起來，但不一會兩位神明便上了車，踏上他們的尋親之旅。

他終於鬆了口氣，又趕緊回去他們作定期滙合所用的雪藏品貨車，裡頭被改裝成小型戰略室，有電腦設備和槍械，他有點喘氣和心悸，可能是墨西哥的熱浪作竄，前幾天才有森林在四十多度的高温下焚毀。

Bucky一看見他回來，便先乖巧地認錯，「抱歉，我不應該在那兒動手的，是我惹了麻煩，下次我會先把他拖到小巷去。」

「我已經消除了其他人的記憶，不會有問題。」

「你實在是個甜美又貼心的小天使，我開始妒忌Vision了。」

Bucky頓時以深情的目光看着Wanda，他從很久以前就擅長調情，Steve看着他灰綠的眼睛輕輕瞇起來，配合那賣乖的俏皮語氣，簡直跟昔日迷人的Barnes中士如出一轍，他一方面很高興，上天終於聆聽了他畢生的願望，一方面他竟然有點想念不久前亦步亦趨地守住他的冬兵。

但這絕不代表他想Bucky陷入混沌迷茫，他只是對於回到總是看Bucky跟女孩勾搭，自己卻被晾在一旁的相處模式感到稍微失落而已。

Wanda被他逗樂了，她難得地笑得開懷，漂亮的臉蛋猶帶有少女的青澀，奧創事件之後又是復仇者內訌，對於年紀尚輕的她確實過於沉重，要知道他們如今還得像過街老鼠般躲藏，每次聚首都可能聽到壞消息。

向來愛找Bucky荏的Sam第一個翻白眼，「能不能把冬兵換回來，至少他從來不說廢話。」

「我的榮幸，到下次腦子抽風時我會讓他去找你。」

Clint跟Bucky顯然因為Loki而生出革命友誼，「反對，我得投Barnes中士一票。」

Wanda附和：「我也是。」

Sam望向貨車內還未表態的那人，Steve毫不猶豫地答：「只要是Bucky我都喜歡。」

「這可是二選一的題目！」

Clint拍拍Sam的臂膀，「你知道嗎？你是這裡唯一的單身漢是有原因的，Captain他老人家都比你會風情月意。」

「我想我只是誠實作答。」

Clint朝Steve比了一個姆指，「看吧小子，薑總是老的辣。」

「等等，是唯二的單身漢，你們算漏了我，」Bucky打斷他們，「讓我滙報一下美國隊長的最新動態，他跟Sharon在一起了。」

「甚麼？」

「慢著，誰是Sharon？」

Wanda和Clint不約而同地驚呼，前者的神情簡直像詫異得不敢置信，這下子早就知情的Sam倒是跟Bucky統一戰線了，兩人為單身而擊掌，Steve哭笑不得，他不太清楚為何大家都對一個百歲老人的感情事如此好奇，他想澄清一下，但自從Bucky加入後，他的存在感總跟美國股市一樣飄忽。

「不，」仍抱有少女情懷的Wanda執著地搖頭，「我能感覺得到，你們知道，我可以讀心——當然我沒對你們使用過，但我有時候仍會感覺到，強烈的感情會像風中塵沙一樣⋯⋯」

Wanda不自覺地使用了混沌法術，那些鬼魅紅光如幽靈湧現，Bucky登時後退，「停下停下，我可以肯定就算你讀了我的心也只會看到一堆裸女。」

Steve本能地擋在他身前，在大家要雞飛狗跳時下達命令，「我們交換過情報就應該盡快離開，不然會有危險。」

事實證明美國隊長還是有他的威嚴，其他人應都令收斂下來，正經處理公事然後散會。

Bucky駕貨車和Steve回去他們的小公寓，Steve把車窗開到最大，酷熱的天氣使他躁動不安，頭頂一直散發激光的大太陽曬得他有點暈眩，他支頷遠眺風景，深呼吸幾次，希望壓下莫名的不適。

「生氣了？」Bucky見他悶不作聲，瞄了他一眼。

「剛才Loki對你說了甚麼？」

「他說他哥哥才是全宇宙最好看的金髮甜心。」

Steve失笑，回頭望Bucky，「所以你把我當作Wanda一樣的小女孩了。」

「噢，Steve，你已經是一個大男孩了。」

他淘氣地笑起來，毒辣的陽光在他臉上都變得温和柔軟，使他看上去神釆飛揚，彷彿那些折磨與傷痛從未存在過，Steve知道他的Bucky就是這麼討人喜歡，任誰都沒法抵抗他的笑容。

Steve不禁恍了恍神，隨即眼前一片花白，他急忙扭頭望出車窗定定神，一道道迎面而來的熱風使他呼吸更混濁，迷糊中只聞到Bucky的味道，如醇酒般濃烈而醉人。

他已經好久沒聞到Bucky身上的信息素，二戰期間，兵力不足的軍隊採取無差別徵召政策，一律配發強如化學閹割的抑制劑，後來Bucky被九頭蛇改造，接受過絕育手術，大部份腺體或因長期用藥而萎縮，或被切除，使他可不受生理影響，成為完美兵器。

但現在他的信息素卻如一支荷槍實彈的軍隊般包圍了Steve，蟄伏已久的Alpha獸性快要把他從內部撕開。

「Steve？」

他甩了甩頭，好像這樣就能擺掉咬住他腦袋的惡魔， 想喊Bucky時已經太遲了，他的喉嚨被堵住，半個音節都發不出來。

墨西哥的氣温一定比其他地方熱四倍，他昏昏沉沉地想，自己大概是中暑了。

X

貨車到達公寓，Bucky趕緊把Steve扶入屋內，他們沿路上並沒有遇到熱潮期的Omega，但Steve就像是被下蠱一樣全身滾燙，還渾然不自知，血清使Alpha信息素如一個個神經毒素炸彈，投落Bucky的感官，最該死的是，他無可抗藥地迷戀那股洶湧的氣味。

他想起年少時在球場邊畫畫的Steve，那人的味道跟他的素描畫一樣細膩温和，蘊藏著沉靜的力量，那時候他個子沒那麼大，沒那麼強，瘦小的軀殻裡，有著世間上最美好而可愛的品質，他正直、勇敢、堅強，只是不被世人發現，他便正好把這個寶藏收入懷中，珍而重之。

本被藥物蠶蝕得肢離破碎的Omega天性，在這幾個月又悄悄滋長，如今正前所未有的激烈地應和Alpha的呼喚，Bucky差點淪陷，他以為自己已永久地變成Beta，結果被發情的Steve殺個措手不及，他強自定神，想著先把人放在沙發上，然後趕緊去拿抑制劑，但Steve卻使勁地箍住他的腰，順帶把Bucky扯跌，兩個超級士兵就這樣笨拙地滾到地上去。

普通發情Alpha對他來說，跟搥胸嚎叫的大猩猩沒分別，這些年來，他簡直比Beta苦行僧還要清心寡慾、心如止水，但他忘了，他身邊有個全世界獨一無二的變種Alpha，這下子真差點要了他這個變種Omega的老命。

不妙，非常不妙。Bucky覺得體內的血液快要觸及沸點，他嘗試把壓在身上的大塊頭推開，不果，那人根本不願挪動半分，Steve深藍的眼睛迷濛而濕潤，炙熱的吻一遍又一遍地印落在他的臉頰和額側，雙手用力地把他按在地板上，Steve的氣息混亂，半夢半醒，卻仍然慣性地自我壓抑，痛苦又迷茫地堅持著他的温柔。

在無數個夜晚裡，Steve也是這樣以身作盾，緊貼住歇斯底里的Bucky，或擁抱，或鉗制，或壓倒，以免陷入瘋狂的他自殘，Steve手勁大，動作卻是小心翼翼的，他總以破碎的語氣在懷中人耳邊昵暔：Bucky，我在這兒，不會有事的，Bucky，快醒來，一切結束了，你熬過去了，Bucky，Bucky，Bucky⋯⋯

這次，輪到Bucky是清醒的一方，戰意成為理智最後一道屏障，藥盒在睡房裡，一是把人打昏，餵藥； 二是設法逃到睡房，自己吃藥，壓住發情期再想辦法，可他尚未行動，意識便開始潰散，Steve的親吻演變成熱烈的啃咬，一手掀開汗衣搓揉著他的乳尖。

「Steve停手！Steve！」

他整個人弓著身打顫，狂跳的心臟彷彿逐漸融化在Steve掌下，他的身體徹底投降了，後穴又濕又癢，神經被綿密的愛撫和吻咬電得酥麻，這七十年來他沒有一刻能掌控自己的身心，但沒有了九頭蛇又如何？在本能和洗腦裝置面前，他的意志脆弱得可笑。

Rumlow經常在他失常抗令時，扯住他的頭髪跟他說：「Omega生來就是要被控制的，別反抗了士兵。」

所以他又輸了？

他不能輸，至少不能輸給自己，他終其一生都在跟自己搏鬥，不差在這次，想想Steve，想想Sharon，沒人希望這種事情發生，他簡直不敢想像Steve醒來發現標記了他的模樣，天啊他還要是美國隊長，他可不能連累他墮入地獄。

Bucky奮力地掙扎，右手隨即被牢牢封住，他全身上下沒一處聽他指揮，只一心想跟Alpha鬼混——除了那條金屬臂，Steve緊握他另一手腕往下壓，他咬牙耗盡力氣抵抗，臂上的振金鱗片節節翕張咬合，運力往上推，正當兩人拉開了一段距離，足以讓他展開拳腳時，Steve突然低頭親上他的嘴。

FUCK。

他覺得自己被Steve擺了一道，好不容易攢來的力氣化為污有，金屬臂重重跌落地上，他驚慌得鬆開牙關抽氣，Alpha乘虛而入，唇舌蠻橫地糾纏，Bucky扭頭躲避只換來那人懲罰般的嘶咬，他閉眼以免看到Steve那雙漂亮的藍眸，觸覺因而銳化，他感受著Steve噴到他臉上的鼻息，温熱的嘴唇，色情的吻吮聲，還有他們糅合一起的氣味。

Dugan常對他們說的黃色笑話應驗了。

咆哮突擊隊員老愛拿他和Steve開玩笑，他們有次在雪地行軍，夜裡為求取暖得擠在一起睡，Steve擔心別人哄太近會嗅到他是Omega，總把他跟其他人隔開，實際上十多天沒洗澡的他臭得要命，根本不會聞出來，Dugan便揶揄他倆一定是為了方便在深夜偷偷親熱，才睡在一塊兒。

——沒有親過嘴的好朋友不算好朋友，而你們看起來要好得連床也上過。Dugan總是滿嘴胡話，因為這會使Steve難為情，而大家就是愛捉弄純情又好脾氣的美國隊長。

如果他們在天之靈看到，一定會開香檳慶祝。

飢渴的Alpha已急不及待地褪去Bucky的衣物，過熱體温和驟增的荷爾蒙分泌，導致長期受藥物壓抑的大腦開始不堪刺激，他透不過氣，頭疼得耳鳴，可這並未阻礙發情，他對此沒有實戰經驗，那時候的Alpha大多都是目中無人的混蛋，戰爭使他們高人一等，而Omega便淪落為他們的玩物。

在還沒喜歡Steve之前，他會流連酒吧勾搭可愛的Beta女生，如此一來不用擔心被永久標記，又可享受點到即止的性愛，建立相對平等的關係。

所以當Steve的手指頂入他身體時，他便無措得顫抖著泛淚，胸膛劇烈起伏，因為過度換氣而冒汗犯暈，被誘發的性欲從尾椎席捲四肢百骸，身後被開拓的秘處正緊緊含住胡亂抽刺的長指，他有種自己被電擊的錯覺，情熱輾過他每一寸皮肉使他血脈賁張，卻又把他麻痺得只能癱軟地上。

破碎的氣音在Steve送入第三根手指時變成了嗚咽，Bucky被觸到某處之後屈腰哆嗦，然後曖昧的呻吟便如同他後穴的腸液般溢出來，Alpha那頭野獸探得獵物的弱點，一手掐住他股丘使三指插得更深，摸進甬道擴張摳挖，Steve指上的厚繭磨得他差點發瘋，滲入骨髓的甜蜜毒藥使他的血液都化成泡沬。

每個細胞在勸降Bucky，但他仍然不賣帳，他嘗試分散注意力，說不定這一切都是上天憐見，所以先恢復他自由，打爆九頭蛇九個頭，然後再把他暗戀了七十多年、有女友的心上人劈頭劈面擲到他身上去，好讓他們就地搞一搞，粗暴地補償Bucky，這樣想或許他能不那麼痛恨自己操蛋的人生——去他媽的樂觀思維法。

想點別的吧，他看到Steve粗壯的臂膀，血清素簡直是古時希臘最厲害的雕塑家，以肌肉線條把人類蘊含生命力的美好體態，勾勒得優雅又自然。拜那件緊身衣所賜，Steve的皮膚白得像大理石一樣，可現在這副石像變得酡紅，彷彿被情熱逐漸溶解。

所以他真要在這關節眼上視奸他的好友？Bucky覺得自己的大腦也開始背叛他了，幸而Steve停下了動作，他抽回手指，稍稍退後以便解下褲子。

一直在靜待時機的Bucky瞬間用腳鉗住他的腰，翻身把人反壓在身下。

他怒吼一聲，鐵臂不賈思索衝著Steve的頭顱就來一拳，打得後者眼窩發紫溢血，力勁之大連他自己也嚇到，他差點以為冬兵又竄出來佔據了他的思想，在空艦上廝殺的畫面倏然閃過眼前，當日Steve頭破血流，悲傷心碎的目光狠狠地錘擊他後腦。

停手！

有把聲音訓斥他，你忘了他是誰了嗎？你還要傷害他？Bucky想反駁想解釋，但恐慌使他完全亂了套，他唯有放棄把人打昏的想法，轉而逃到睡房去。

然而這種嚴重的策略失誤，導致Bucky失去最後機會，Alpha旋即從攻擊中回復過來，而且被徹底激怒，他直接撞門而入，老公寓的簡陋門鎖像餅乾一樣鬆脆地碎裂，他擄獲Bucky雙肩，迅速把人壓在床沿，抬起他的腿，挺入早已被調教得紅腫細嫩的穴口去。

「Steve！」Bucky紅著眼驚叫，「Steve Rogers！」

Steve一手按住他猛烈扭動的腰，一手抱住他撲騰的腿，而Bucky掐住他的喉嚨，咬牙切齒地罵：「我發誓我一定殺了你，Steve！」

但他那條寒光逼人的手臂根本使不上力氣，捅入他身後的大傢伙快要把他撕開，不經人事的穴口被撐得漲滿，粗長的性器像烙鐵一般炙燙他敏感的腸壁，最可怕的是，這種崩裂的痛感卻使他莫名興奮，身體犯賤地享受Alpha的強暴，並乞求更多，後穴正甘之若飴的吞吐著陰莖，邀請它探入更深處，連番抽插將Bucky的咒罵都打斷成走調的呻叫，他只能收手捂住嘴，意識混亂之際，Steve低身貼著他的耳朵，親吻他汗濕的髮梢。

「Bucky⋯⋯Bucky⋯⋯」

Steve夢囈似的低語，Bucky對上他那雙大海般深邃的藍眼，他目光濕潤，滿含痛苦和委屈，彷彿被狠狠欺負的是他而不是Bucky。

「你、閉嘴！」

「Bucky⋯⋯」

聽著Steve迷迷糊糊的呼喚，他看到耶穌基督替關上最後一道門——那把焦灼無助的聲音使他徹底投降了。

Steve似醒非醒，Bucky當然知道他沒醒，行走的道德標杆寧死也不會對朋友做這種荒唐事，但眼下形勢已定，他打不贏逃不掉，只能走一步算一步。

拜九頭蛇所賜，Winter Soldier是一座經強化加固的森嚴堡壘，為抵禦天生剋制Omega的強者，他們一直儘量把他冶煉成無性別的武器，不同於一般人，他必須在交合時被咬破腺體，才有微薄機會被短期標記，至於永久標記，除非他本人願意，不然無人能將信息素印烙在他的血肉之上，何況他的肚皮蹦不出孩子，Steve喜歡怎麼來就能怎麼來。

求神拜佛，Bucky在心裡默唸，你別像小時候那樣出大毛病就好。

他執意撇開頭不再看Steve，後者似乎意會到他的抗拒，像小狗討好主人般熱情地舔吻他的臉頰，聽得Bucky難耐的呻吟後，更是放肆咬吮他的喉核和鎖骨，Steve吻遍他的胸膛和腰腹，咬出一塊青一塊紫，手掌摸過乳尖時引起一陣顫抖，他隨即吻住Bucky的乳首含舔，指掌把另一邊的搓揉把玩，Bucky被刺激得抵著床弓腰，不自覺地把胸脯送到對嘴邊。

「Steve，不行，Steve，別咬⋯⋯」

他摸著伏在自己胸口的頭顱，輕輕扯住Steve的金髮，埋入他體內的欲根一次比一次用力地抽刺，Steve把他的腿分得更開，臀托得更高，兩人結合的地方一覽無遺，Bucky的後穴濕得一塌糊塗，每回被肏弄都溢出汁液，從腿間流到床單上，粗糲的性器頻頻頂到敏感點，他夾住Steve腰肢的腿不停蹬動，他被人操得眼眶通紅，嘗試伸手推開Steve的大腿，沒想到他真的退開，幾秒後Bucky才曉得，原來他只是想撈起他的腰，把他翻轉。

Steve的胸膛貼住他後背，性器再度野蠻地進入，舔吻他的後頸，他煞時警覺起來，掩住左頸側，右邊的腺體已經被切除了，Steve懵懵懂懂的啃咬了好一會兒，沒嗅到Omega的信息素變濃，又往另一邊探索，Steve想扯開Bucky礙事的手，可他不從，他把全身上下那麼丁點的力氣，聚集在那條鐵臂上，以致被Steve狠狠頂得整個人趴在床上，只有臀腿還被人摟住提起來。

眼下跟Alpha比臂力並不明智，他只好硬著頭皮，轉身吻住Steve，封住他的嘴，Omega的主動迎合顯然使Alpha性欲高漲，Steve轉而掰開Bucky的臀瓣縱情送胯，脹得更大的性器完全抽出又迅猛頂入，鑽到更深的地方去。

快感扎得他骨頭都酥了，他知道Steve想幹甚麼，碩大的龜頭屢屢撞到他的陰道口去，他受不住這連番暴擊，停下接吻伏在床上喘氣，他勾住被子蓋住自己後頸，臉埋入臂彎以堵住自己糟糕的哭叫聲，Steve這次再也沒有嘗試推開他的手，只是温馴地舔吻他的耳珠，但這可改不變了他身下粗野無道的衝撞，他舒服得輕輕哼出鼻音，可Bucky卻難受得要命。

滿室都是肉體碰撞的淫靡聲音，他意識散渙間胡亂說了幾次我愛你，又哭著喊Steve，還咒罵了一大堆，Steve聽到他喚叫，緊緊摟住他的腰，讓性器卡在他體內成結，精液注滿後穴，他抽搐著腰身，迎來沒頂的高潮。


	2. Chapter 2

Steve昏厥過去之後，Bucky服下可中斷短期標記的強效抑制劑以防萬一，躺床上發呆發了一會兒，接著去洗澡，動手把床單被子和他倆的衣服都塞進洗衣機，感謝世界發明了清除信息素的洗衣液，不然他就要放火燒衣了。

他替Steve抺過身穿上內褲，料理了一下對方臉上的瘀傷，然後把窗戶都打開讓空氣流通，最後打電話給Sharon的弟弟Asher，他是個熱愛流浪的醫生，可能Carter家族的基因都遺傳了叛逆冒險的精神，他最近迷上傳統的墨西哥街頭樂隊，在餐廳裡跟樂手學習比維立琴，之前Clint受傷也是有賴他幫忙，雖然他並不想麻煩人家大老遠的跑來，但Steve的情況很古怪，做個臨時檢查比較安心。

Bucky從不是用功上進的學生，早把生理課的小知識都忘得七七八八了，他還特地上網搜索「Alpha無故獸性大發」的相關資訊，翻了十多頁，結果只找到各式各樣的約砲平台，以及偉哥廣告，看來連神通廣大的互聯網都沒頭緒。

他掉下手機，仔細確認案發現場無任何蛛絲螞跡，便累倒沙發上。

Steve睜開眼不見枕邊人，心裡踏了個空，昏沉的腦袋還來不及運轉，便衝出大廳，慌亂與恐懼在他的呼吸裡膨脹，那幾秒鐘裡，無數結局在他腦內上演，即便他接著就看到Bucky，還是抑制不住後怕。

Bucky蜷縮在沙發上睡覺，他臉色蒼白，滿額冷汗，四肢偶爾會輕微彈動，Steve知道他又在發噩夢，他從沒一天睡得安樂，睡眠是大腦整理記憶的程序，但Bucky的大腦並沒法梳理好他分崩析離的人生，以致於在某些位置上一直跳針，像無間地獄般不斷輪迴。

「Bucky⋯⋯」

他皺了皺眉頭，呼吸開始急促，忽然低吼一聲霍地從沙發上坐起來，彷彿經歷了一場苦戰，Steve上前擁住他，低聲安慰他，温柔地撫掃他的後背，盼能帶走根植他身上哪怕只是一分一毫的彷徨不安。

這就是他們每一天的開端，周而復始。

無論昨日Bucky表現得多麼正常歡快，剛醒來的他永遠都是靈魂破碎的模樣，他眉宇間滿是戾氣，眸裡陰霾不散，呆滯空洞，身體不自然地抽搐，喉頭發出含糊的嘶啞聲，他需要時間慢慢把自己縫補起來，有時一個鐘，有時半天，有時不得不注射藥物讓他鎮靜下來。

但Bucky今天卻回復得異常地快，通常只有在備戰狀態，他才會因為精神緊張而保持高度專注和冷靜，他歇了一會，神情開始有變化，Steve喜出望外，「你剛才用不到十分鐘就清醒了，我們今天有時間，可以出去吃個早午餐，你感覺還好嗎？」

「這應該是我問你才對，」Bucky的聲音有點沙啞，Steve連忙斟水給他，「你昨天在車上暈了，我扶你回來，難道你不記得？」

「我知道，那時我有點悶熱，然後就失去知覺，可能是中暑，我在軍營集訓時都試過這樣，」他頓了頓，「對了，你怎麼不睡床上？」

「我沒事做，就大掃除，後來不小心睡著了。」Bucky觀察他的反應，肯定他沒有記憶，便按腹稿解釋，「我扶你進房時踢壞了門鎖，還有嘗試把你揍醒——這你不能怪我，你就像七十年前那病秧子一樣，說倒就倒，嚇壞我了。」

Steve聞言才隱約感覺到眼角刺痛，想象到Bucky手忙腳亂的情景，他不禁笑起來，「對不起，讓你擔心了。」

「把你的道歉留給最擔心你的人吧，我請了Asher來替你看診，他說Sharon剛好也在這兒，會一起來。」

他沉默片刻，Bucky端詳著他，旋即意會，「Steve！」

「我們從未開始交往，只是在互相認識的階段，然後我們都覺得不太適合，所以當回朋友，這都是你醒來之前的事了，我也沒跟Sam提過，沒想到你忽然說起來。」

「別告訴我你沒被那亡命一吻迷得神魂顛倒，Sam和我看得一清二楚！ 」

Steve窘逼地摸摸鼻，「激情不等同愛情，我是對她有好感，但我們之間有隔閡，我看著她總會想到Peggy，想到我已經是九十多歲的老人了，而她還是個年輕女孩，這對她不公平。」

「你只需要答我一句，你到底喜不喜歡她。」

此時門鈴響起，是Asher和Sharon，Steve回房更衣，Bucky唯有按捺住揪著他問個水落石出的衝動，先把人接進來。

X

礙於沒有診所設備，Asher只能給他作簡單的身體檢查，並把血液樣本帶給相熟的化驗所檢測，Bucky心裡煩躁，醫生很可能因為他隱瞞實情，而沒法診出病症，雖然Steve有血清素，自癒能力強，那就沒必要把小事化大，可是天啊，他不久前才受過重傷，都把Bucky從冷冰冰的棺材中嚇醒了，沒準這事情就是後遺症，他不想拿Steve的健康去賭，這樣無法使他安心。

「Bucky，我知道你沒有病，但是，讓Asher替你看看也不壞。」

都怪某人咬得他媽的用力，現在他滿身都是紅印子，他決斷地拒絕，連忙後退幾步，「不！不行。」

「Bucky——」

「我每次看到醫生還是會想起那張該死的電椅和手術台，而且我們再過些日子就回去了。」

Steve温柔的目光登時凝固了，沉默足以貫穿Bucky的心臟，夠了，真的夠了，他無聲吶喊，他明知Steve會因此而痛苦，但他仍是一時口快編出這種爛籍口，這令他比萬惡的九頭蛇卑劣無恥一百倍。

「我⋯⋯」他挫敗地嘆了口氣，「我去買早餐。」

他回來時，Sharon和Asher已經離開，他們還有事情要辦，Steve邊吃炒麵邊報告結果，Asher說他沒大礙，Bucky思前想後，估量一下自己吃了抑制劑、完全清醒的狀態下，只要他保持警惕，在情況惡化前下手，制服發情的Steve不是大問題；如果一直風平浪靜，他就等到回去瓦干達，再讓Shuri替他檢查個清清楚楚。

「回答你的問題，我並不喜歡Sharon，所以，你們別再拿我倆開玩笑，也別嘗試撮合我們。」

Bucky回過神來，「為甚麼？因為百歲老人發現自己在床上玩不過漂亮女孩？」

「Bucky！」Steve的臉一下子紅透了，「我們沒上過床！」

Bucky用恨鐵不成鋼的眼神看著他，他瞬間覺得自己變回布魯克林那個被人嫌棄的瘦弱少年，「如我所說，我們有代溝，雖然我知道現代科技、網絡、當紅明星，我也喜歡看電影，但我總是覺得⋯⋯吃力，Sharon很開朗健談，但我們就是聊不起來，我的世界跟她的完全不同，這使我無法融入。」

「你只是需要點時間適應。」Bucky拍拍他的肩膀，「或者你可以找個可愛的九十歲的老婆婆談戀愛，這樣就不愁沒話題了。」

他被逗笑了，一雙清澈的藍眸又回復本來的光彩，可惜Bucky不會畫畫，不然他一定會終其一生用畫筆描繪Steve的模樣，「保持這個笑容吧，兄弟。」 

「有點難度，Sharon說我太嚴肅，老是蹙眉頭不說話，心事重重，跟工作時同一個模樣，」Steve苦笑著搖搖頭，「她覺得自己在跟美國隊長約會，而不是制服下的那個人，我有點嚇到，自己居然變成這樣，那時我才醒覺，我根本不喜歡她，天啊我一定表現得像個混帳。」

「OK，收到，Sharon現在對你來說，只是Peggy的侄女，沒有火花，沒有浪漫，沒有愛情，甚麼都沒有，我們向前望，繼續努力，就算你被這個世代拋離到外太空，至少還有我陪你。」Bucky走到雪櫃拿出一隻膠袋，「剛才我在便利店買了個好東西，不得不說現代人真是創意無限。」

他神秘兮兮地打開袋子，裡頭是一包冰棍——美國隊長和冬日戰士造型的雙冰棍。

Steve不禁大笑，冰棍是Lego版的他們，非常可愛，還手牽著手，這大概是他重生以來看過最有趣的東西，他忍著笑說：「你不應該分開他們。」

Bucky誇張地模仿俄國佬的口音回道：「對不起，Steve，我可是冷酷無情的九頭蛇。」

他掰開了冰棒，俏皮狡黠的表情讓Steve又笑起來，「好吧，把你的那一半給我。」

「真識貨啊。」Bucky挑挑眉，把冬兵冰棍交給他。

「別淨說我的，你呢？這段日子感覺如何？」

「很好，至少能看著你別再犯傻。」

兩個月前，Natasha查探到九頭蛇餘黨在索馬里製造武器，Steve一行人去掃蕩基地，受命聯合國的政府軍發動突襲，使他們腹背受敵，Steve斷後時受傷，幸得及時送到瓦干達治療。

為免事情重演，T’Challa認為他們應以兩人為作戰單位，不可落單，要知道如今全世界都在搜捕他們，而唯一願意幫助的瓦干達，又不能派兵護航，跟聯合國對著幹。

Natasha跟Clint一起行動，Sam跟Scott搭檔，Wanda跟Vision互相看照，只剩Steve獨自一人，T'Challa知道他很強大，但巨人終有倒下的一天，美國隊長也需要有人守在他背後，無計可施之下，他喚醒了沉睡中的Bucky，商討後續方案。

於是，他們又回到並肩作戰的歲月了。 

「Steve，我想我們該早點回去瓦干達。」

「安排飛機，通知Nat，最快要兩個星期。」Steve凝望他，「如果你感到不對勁——」

「我想提早回去是因為你，我不放心。」

「好。」

他欲語還休，所以Steve沒再說甚麼，只等待著對方開口，他打從相聚之後就一直在等，他知道T’Challa不會貿然讓Bucky離開瓦干達，只是當時他們都沉浸在重逢的喜悅之中，把其他事情都拋諸腦後。

Bucky躊躇一會，從日記本中拿出一張小紙條，想遞給他，又忽然縮手。

「我知道我該早一點跟你說，但前些時間我們還忙著跑東跑西，好不容易找到落腳點，跟大家報平安⋯⋯」他迎上Steve坦率而炙人的視線，還是敗陣下來，心虛地摸了摸鼻子，「好吧，我是在拖延，但你得答應我，不能生氣，不能太生氣。」

「拿來給我。」

Steve接過了字條，上面寫住了十個俄語。

十個，卻又不是那熟悉的十個。

他瞬間明白，然後憤怒和沉痛便如水泥倒灌入他的喉嚨，堵住他的氣管，撐破他的肺葉，他彷彿哮喘發作，覺得天旋地轉，整個人陷於水深火熱中，如何呼吸都沒法平息下來。

那到底是怎樣的過程？再度把Bucky束縛在椅上，然後用電流將那些詞逐個鑿在他腦子上？一遍又一遍地重覆，一次比一次殘酷，直至他的身體放棄抵抗，接受別人再削去他靈魂的一角？

「Steve，你答應過我的。」

他的牙齒在打顫，紙上每隻字都透著寒氣，Bucky就是怕他這個反應，怕看著Steve拿他的事情折磨自己，被痛苦吞噬，他抓抓頭髪嘗試解釋：「別再散發你該死的想象力了，Steve，這不太難，要消除根深蒂固的服從指令近乎不可能，但修改它卻容易很多，目前只有你、Shuri、陛下和幾個專家知道密碼，我很安全，這也是目前最好的辦法。」

「若真如此，陛下不會等到我倒下才喚醒你。」

Bucky看著他泛紅的眼眶，情不自禁地摟住他，「是有點風險，但別忘了我也是超級士兵，我的大腦可是鋼鐵製的，這麼多年來都沒事，我自信能捱得住，你想想，睡公主現在醒來了還能活蹦亂跳，少少苦頭算甚麼？」

Steve伏在他肩上悶笑，他頸窩間的信息素很淡薄，卻足以使Steve安心下來，「王子及早趕來吻醒公主的話，她就不用受苦。」

「你還真對號入座？」他翻翻白眼，「拜託我只是比喻一下，你是王子那我他媽都是國王了。」

「如果吻可以解決所有問題，別說一次，我可以一天到晚甚麼都不幹，只管親到你醒來為止，哪怕親到你有心理陰影。」

毫無疑問，他們為了彼此願意做任何事，但Steve真誠無比的話，聽在他耳裡卻引起錯誤的聯想，他不禁憶起那人把他壓在床上瘋狂吻咬的片段，Steve的氣息正灑落在他後頸上，他一個激靈，迅速掩頸退後，腺體像被蟄到一樣火辣辣的疼癢。

「Bucky？你還好嗎？」

話音剛落，Steve便嗅到一股Omega的味道，不算濃烈，卻足夠清晰而⋯⋯誘人，這就尷尬了，他連忙挪後幾分，Bucky仍掐住後頸咬緊下唇，耳尖紅得滴血，他可能是被信息素影響到，光是看著Bucky那忍耐的模樣便血氣往上湧。

兩人不約而同地含住各自手裡快融化的冰棒降温，然後又相視一笑。

「怎樣，我的味道還不錯吧？」

Steve一開始以為他指的是信息素，嚇得嗆到，片刻才意會過來，「難吃死了，Jerk。」

「美國隊長嘗起來簡直像藥水一樣啊，Punk。」

Steve斂了笑容，續問：「花了多少天？」

「我不清楚，大約十天，或者更短。」

「而那時候我在昏迷。」

「你又來了——」

「你應該等我醒來，我已經錯過太多太多了，」他深呼吸一口氣，目光慎重固執，卻又温柔真摯，「以後，無論苦樂，讓我陪著你，可以嗎？」

Bucky拿他沒轍，只好點頭，「遵命，長官。」


	3. Chapter 3

Steve自一九四五年就沒睡過一晚好覺。

他經常做夢，可悲的是，他就連在夢境裡仍無比清醒，一宗一件的往事呈現眼前，全都有Bucky的身影，他的夢簡直可以集結成James Barnes的傳記電影，他們遛進大帳幕偷看魔法表演，趁父母不在嘗試把橘子放入忌廉湯，結果熬出一鍋餿水，在展覽會上道別，再重逢，打仗，火車⋯⋯

那就是Steve Rogers僅有的一生，所以他總是在深人靜時細細重温，儘管他很清楚自己已經回不去了，記憶裡的那個人也不在了，線綿無盡的遺憾和孤獨，像阿爾卑斯山的風雪一樣鋪天蓋地，埋葬了他的幸福。

他曾以為自己餘生就是在雪中踽踽而行，直至命運又把Bucky帶回他身邊，他的世界有了變化，夜裡幽靈般的思念終得安息，然而近日他又開始做關於Bucky的夢。

春夢。

他把Bucky壓在床沿貪婪地索取，Omega的香氣銷魂蝕骨，他胯間滾燙的性器正一寸一寸頂入身下人體內，Bucky的呻吟和抽咽聲都悶在喉嚨裡，灰綠色的大眼睛蒙上霧氣，情熱像一點紅墨，在他皮膚上化成旖旎的艷色，Steve被他迷得團團轉，然後他們纏吻起來，Bucky帶著哭腔迷亂地說了些話，又喚他的名字。

Steve⋯⋯

他驟然睜眼，狼狽地衝入浴室，用冷水朝頭淋，夢裡Bucky的體温仍殘餘他身上，使他可恥地有了生理反應，老成持重的美國隊長，竟然慌得像個毛頭小子，他把濕碌碌的金髪揉到亂糟糟，並不停告誡自己呼氣、吸氣，希望能驅去腦子裡下流的畫面。

他到底為何會做這種夢？沒錯他是個老處男，他有性欲，可這不代表他就能張狂地意淫自己最好的兄弟，他認識的Bucky是個鐵錚錚的戰士，英俊風流，女生都愛他，因為他不像Steve那樣，從體格到個性都硬梆梆，他笑起來柔情似水，帶醉說情話時，聲音特別温軟，他還會不自覺地咂咂嘴，把薄唇舔得更紅潤惑人——

STOP！

他差點沒掌摑自己，彷彿聽到老母親嘆了口氣，然後用最嚴厲的語氣說「Steve，你讓我失望透了」，他甩甩頭試著鎮靜，四倍的自制力最後成功壓倒一切，他糊糊塗塗地擦乾身體，回睡房查看Bucky，便接到電話。

X

Bucky打開車門坐進副駕位置，把紙袋裡的麥當勞套餐和李子扔給Steve。

他們倆在糖果廠外頭蹲了半天，快焗死在車裡頭。

Asher告訴Steve，他的記者朋友因調查毒販，遭襲擊至昏迷，他追尋到製毒場在工廠內，只差真憑實據，離真相就一步之遙，但當地警察從不管事，怕招來殺身之禍，故希望他們代為搗破毒窩。

Bucky咬了口炸雞漢堡，隱約感覺到Steve今天格外沉默，心神不寧。

Steve還沒從那個荒唐的夢緩過來，而此時兩人正擠在狹小又悶熱的車廂裡，空氣中飄散著汗和信息素的味道，刺激他的嗅覺，他一走神，視線就會從車窗悄然遛走，循著荷爾蒙流連到Bucky身上。

他的背心領口已經濕透，只有鐵臂套著鬆垮運動外套的袖子，可以看見他的頸側佈滿細汗，還有淡淡的紅印——

「Bucky，你的脖子⋯⋯」

他想靠近看清楚，但下一秒Bucky便捂住了頸窩，「有蚊子？」後者順勢用力搔癢，使一整塊皮膚都泛紅，以掩蓋吻痕，「難不成我的血香得連墨西哥的蚊子都想標記我。」

「或者牠想變成超級蚊子。」Steve打趣道。

Bucky暗地裡鬆了口氣，趕緊穿上外套遮蓋，並找話題轉移注意力，「那個機車上的妞兒很辣啊。」

Steve邊吃漢堡邊望出去，是個穿牛仔褲的女孩，年輕俏麗得像個大學生，「你喜歡？」

「不錯，你呢？」

他搖搖頭，Bucky又問他在路邊攤買水果的長裙女生怎麼樣，他無奈地笑問：「你是在幫我物色新對象？」

「是啊，現在是廿一世紀了，你喜歡誰都行，何不放開點，抓緊機會享受人生。」

Steve挑挑眉揶揄他，「噢，Bucky，看來我忘了告訴你，其實我們是人人喊打的通緝犯。」

「好吧，那Natasha如何？你們可以做一對亡命鴛鴦，浪漫地逃命。」

Bucky抺去沾到嘴角的沙拉醬，然後舔舔指頭，Steve看得頭腦發熱，連忙撇開頭吞嚥口涎，「如、如果我拒絕，你是不是又要逼我去四人約會？」

「很遺憾，Bucky哥哥不搞四人約會了，你得勇敢地單獨上陣。」

「為甚麼？」

Bucky把剩下的薯條都塞進嘴裡，「因為我不能在約會上說，嗨我是殺人無數的Winter Soldier，連甘乃迪也是我幹掉的，你驚不驚喜，意不意外？」

「Bucky⋯⋯」

「而且我不想跟她打完一炮之後，次日醒來就在床上撞邪鬼嚎，這場面真的尷尬死了。」

他眉頭打結，Bucky對自己尖酸刻薄的嘲諷總是會刺到他，「別這樣說話，我不喜歡。」

Bucky翻翻白眼攤攤手，「怎麼了，我就連開自己玩笑都不行？沒有愛情我還有手機電腦各種垃圾食物和右手，不愁沒事幹，現在不是有個詞兒叫宅男嗎，形容人們沉迷網絡足不出戶，我挺有潛質當宅男。」

他托著腮，還在生悶氣，「那我也可以跟你一樣。」

「Come on Steve！別浪費老天賞賜你的帥氣皮囊好嗎？你得找個好女生，或者男生，抓住他雙肩，深深地望進他的眼睛裡去，然後示愛，就這麼簡單！相信我，世上沒有人能拒絕你。」

「那我用不用像你那樣，拿錢給他贏布偶，然後變成窮光蛋，只能坐冷藏車回家？」

他這話酸溜溜的，Bucky心想，果然Steve Rogers還是昔日那個幼稚愛賭氣的豆芽菜，他納悶不忿的表情可愛極了，「你不用，你在自己身上打個蝴蝶結，再以身相許就行了，拜託，性感火辣的美國隊長在面前，還有誰會在意破布偶？」

Steve忍不住笑了，他一向對Bucky的胡話沒甚麼抵抗力，他的老友一如往常，嬉皮笑臉地伸手圈住他胳膊，兩人打鬧一會，終於等到糖果廠的守衛交更。

「是時候離開這個烤箱去尋寶了。」Bucky把麥當勞紙袋揉成一團，「你猜裡頭有沒有水果軟糖？」

「若你想吃，我待會兒買給你就是。」Steve接通了電話，「我想報案，我懷疑有人搶劫糖果廠，裡頭的人都倒下了，流很多血，對，全部失去意識，你們快派救護車來，可能會有些毒氣，請戴上防毒裝備，地址是⋯⋯」

X

兩人分頭行事，Bucky逮住上崗的守衛，扯到一邊打暈，用數碼面具易成他的容貌，偷去手槍和工作證，進入工場。

交更時候保安鬆散，他並未引起懷疑，他環望一圈，走往樓上，輕手淨腳地放倒幾個打盹的工人和抽煙的守衛。

廠房兩層，設有造糖果根本用不上的通風系統，以排走製毒所產生的氣體，但他依稀能聞到，甜香中暗藏一絲腥到酸澀的氣味，從二樓標著糖漿調配室的門口傳來。

他熟悉這種獨特的味道，太熟悉了，這股惡魔氣息隨風爬上他背椎，如附⻣之蛆，它變得温和，卻又更複雜，混合了別的成分。

「外面搞定了。」耳機裡傳來Steve的聲音。

「底層七個，我找到窩了。」

「三分鐘。」

Bucky用工作證拍電子鎖，推開厚重大門，裡頭的人齊刷刷地望向他，警戒又疑惑。

九個，還有兩個在角落裡，嗑藥嗑到如入無人之境；手槍，來福槍，裝逼的棒球棍，居然沒防毒面罩，嘖，沒有常識的傢伙。

「兄弟你幹甚麼，外頭出事了？」

他迅即抄起一隻大燒瓶，鐵臂掐住上前的光頭男下巴，把尚未蒸濾雜質的土黃液體，全灌入他喉嚨，槍聲乍起，他把人直往對面桌的兩個槍口摔去。

狂怒，子彈出膛的聲音喚醒沉眠的怪物；仇恨，刺鼻的毒品氣味使身體憶起痛苦。

煉獄曾把他撕碎，扭曲他每根骨頭，絞斷他每條神經。

如今，輪到他來撕碎煉獄。

他朝不遠處牆下的大塑料桶扣動扳機，火藥和強酸瞬間爆出火舌，腐蝕性煙霧擄住毒販的呼吸，他衝去將中東人的頭顱按入掩飾用的糖漿池裡，射倒從光頭男身上爬起來的兩人。

還有五個——

摸到步槍的鬍子大漢忽然往後倒，轉而往同伙開火。

減二。

Bucky指住Steve手上的黑盾，「感覺如何？」

「它輕盈得像小鳥，你應該要一個，試試看？」

他把盾牌甩往牆上，反彈擊中躲在桌後的紅衣少年，Bucky穩穩接住。

「不要，這東西會破壞我低調奢華的手臂的帥氣度。」

他反手擲回去，盾牌追上跑往大門的可憐人，重重撞落後腦勺，再飛到Steve手上。

「好了，來見見最後的幸運兒吧。」Bucky摘掉面具，踢開兩個在極樂世界流連忘返的癮君子，走往盡處的雜物房。

隨即房門打開，一聲巨響，毒霧四起，是毒品混合所產生的芥子氣，常人吸一口致命，任管他們有血清，仍被嗆得劇咳，迷霧中有人影趁機逃竄，Bucky和Steve交換眼色，後者應而用盾牌撞開抽氣扇葉，自破口跳下去。

他則掩住口鼻緊追其後，避開那人撂倒的櫃子和膠桶，一路追往樓梯回到地面，Steve已擋在前頭，兩人合力把滿身刺青的辮子黑人制服地上。

Steve本想著把他揍昏綁住，他看來是毒販頭子，沒料到Bucky亂腳踩斷那人的腿骨，翻起一陣撕心裂肺的慘叫聲。

「Bucky？」

「好久不見，」他的目光如一把吞噬天地的野火，瘋狂燃燒，「我們九頭蛇的大煉金術師，Eugene。」

X

Steve從未見過Bucky這樣。

恨意撐破血管，滲紅他的雙眼，滿身青筋暴起，像要裂開皮膚，他快被巨大得可怕的情緒，壓到扭曲軀殻，比受人控制時更狠戾駭人。

Steve的心臟像被攥住，一條條地剔斷筋脈，剝離身體，吊懸空中，但他很清楚，自己能做的並不多，伏在地上的Eugene忽然吃吃地笑，長期浸泡藥品的糜爛聲音，在寂靜的廠房中回盪。

「我現在只幹老本行，跟九頭蛇沒瓜葛了，」他氣喘吁吁，向著美國隊長求救，「我是你的粉絲，我還收藏你的漫畫，你很大量，連Winter Soldier都沒殺，我可沒他壞啊，放我一馬？」

Steve置若罔聞，瞥到他一直握住行李箱，蹲下來拿到附近桌上打開，是一摞摞舊文件。

「好，念在我們相識一場的份上，你有本事便走。」

Bucky輕快地說，腳還在Eugene粉碎的左脛骨上猛踩，他隨手拿起一份文件夾翻閲，卻被Steve死死拽住。

「別看。」他的聲音裡滿是恐懼。

「看不看都一樣，從我進來聞到那股巴比妥味，我腦子裡的計時炸彈就爆了，所以，幹他的，到時候再算吧。」

「哇噢，」Eugene驚喜得身體發顫，嘴裡發出意味不明的氣音，「你還記得我為你特製的巴比妥雞味酒，這使你每晚回味，對吧？」

Bucky眼也不眨，揪住他的辮子，拖到桌角連撞兩下，眼球應聲爆裂。

「你那把狗嘴最好說些有用的東西。」

「真想不到⋯⋯你話這麼多，」他又叫又笑，像嗑了藥般亢奮，「我有你要的東西。」

Eugene指著行李箱，「你的檔案，」他控制不住咯咯發笑，又指上方，「和你的快樂泉源。」

「你管自己拉的屎叫快樂泉源？」

「啊，啊，我的心要碎了，這是化學的藝術！你不懂，九頭蛇也不懂，我花了那麼多心血，最後你們竟然認為指令詞比較靠譜，毒才是最強的魔法，如果我能長期下重帖，你就不會感到痛苦悲傷，你甚至會比打了血清更厲害，更完美，」他剩下的眼珠不停轉動，詭異得似要跳出眼眶，又滿懷喜悦地笑起來，「你想不想試一下？」

「關於指令詞你還知道甚麼？」

「你不想念心裡的平靜嗎？我現在有更好的配方，只要幾滴，就能讓人完全放鬆，我叫它薰衣草精油，因為有薰衣草香，很棒對不對？」他仰望殺人如麻的前九頭蛇士兵，卻像卑睨那些離開他就肝腸寸斷的毒犯，「算了吧，沒人能永遠戒除我的東西，別告訴我甚麼意志力，你在實驗室怎樣像條狗一般搖尾乞憐，我可看得很清楚。」

Steve聽得臉色鐵青，遏力讓自己別去管，只管把散亂的文件都塞回潘多拉盒子裡去，彷彿如此便能將噩秏扼殺在搖藍中。

那是Bucky的時間，他需要一個發洩的機會，

警笛聲紛至沓來，Steve估量著警車到達時間，他們不可久留，然而刑求未有結果。

要是在場有吐真劑，Bucky發誓一定要逼Eugene吃到吐，「即然如此，為何九頭蛇最後沒用你的東西？」

Eugene見他無動於衷，瞠大了眼古怪地哀叫嗚咽，「不不不，不可能，戒斷會出現自殘症狀，你會自剖雙眼，然後啃出手腕的大動脈，你到底做過甚麼？綁住自己然後祈禱？哈這不可能成功！電？用電擊？上帝啊，你真是個變態的傢伙！我都要哭了，你怎能這樣做？那是我替你打造的大腦，那是你靈魂的一部份，你居然毀掉它！」

Bucky的耐心告罄，他把按人在桌面上，「給我一個名字，任何一個，告訴我他在哪兒。」

「來吧，我可以給你快樂，至少擺脫現在這個鬼模樣！我替你開輕劑量，超級士兵吃一點不影響身體，我們慢慢來，一點一點地加上去，一點一點⋯⋯或許美國隊長也需要？紓解壓力、促進性欲、逃離這個殘暴的世界，我保證感覺會很好，就像、就像衝上九天雲霄，你們都是可憐人，這可以停止你們人生中的苦難。」

「Bucky，我們把他帶——」

人類的骨頭明明那麼硬，但折斷時，卻會發出如同糖果碎開的清脆聲。

鐵臂開膛破肚，扯出一塊跳動肉球。

血花四濺。

X

Steve駛離糖果廠，找到個僻靜的地方停下。

一路無話，Bucky機械式地重覆抺拭身上的血污，Steve想替他擦擦臉，卻被躲開。

他壓低聲音，肩膊僵硬，是Winter Soldier慣性的防衛姿態，「我知道我不應該這麼快殺他，但我就是想他死。」

「我們拿到行李箱。」Steve柔和地看著他，「這是意外收穫，Shuri會用得上。」

Bucky斂眸不語，臉頰被觸碰到時，如被指尖燙到般微微一聳，卻沒再閃避。

Steve確定他的精神穩定下來，又繼續上路，並把車窗搖低，讓風帶走惡濁的腥氣。

「你在布加勒斯特⋯⋯」Steve儘量使自己聽上去別太憂愁，「你沒告訴過我⋯⋯這個。」

「你想我說甚麼？」Bucky抿緊了嘴，仰頭靠著椅背，死盯著車頂，抵抗因Steve的話而起伏的情緒，「你是不是還要往自己扎針親身體驗一下？你甚麼都不用理解，或者承受，你知道我從地獄爬回來就夠了。」

「我想與你分擔，我希望能使你好受一些。」

「可這就輪到你不好受了，Steve，」他嘆了口氣，「你總是在想有的沒的，試圖把所有事情都加諸自己身上，你不用，你光是站在我身邊，就會像止痛片一樣使我感覺好多了。」

於是Steve拉住他的手，覆上他的掌心輕輕磨娑，「這樣效用會不會更好？」

Bucky笑得氣無力，「這充其量是特效藥，擁抱才是Steve Rogers出品的獨門秘方嗎啡，能醫百病。」

Steve勾起唇角，又握緊了點，希望能借此把力量都傳遞給Bucky，回想起之前天各一方的日子，他便感到幸福得心裡發酸，「那時⋯⋯那時我只想早點找到你，我簡直心急得每隔三分鐘就忍不住恨你一遍。」他說起來連呼吸都輕顫，「你把我從河裡救起，在九頭蛇眼皮子下逃脫，還搶在我們之前，把他們的窩逐個掀了，你敢恃無忌怛地滿世界復仇，卻居然不肯來見我。」

「Steve，我——」

「你就是在躲著我，」他瞪了他一眼，「那時候我追查到古巴，我還確信自己離你不遠了，結果你在東歐，很蠢是吧？」

「也差不遠了，至少你沒跑到外太空。」

X

Steve和Bucky吃晚飯，清洗血衣，洗澡，然後躺在床上有一搭沒一搭地聊天。

Bucky只負責聽，偶爾應和一聲，兩人依偎幾個小時，他慢慢變得蒼白無力，卻又不敢閉上雙眼。

Steve知道他需要休息，便坐起來，替他蓋好被子。

「再一會兒。」Bucky抗議。

「不行。」Steve按住他想撐起來的臂膀。

「我睡地上。」他再抗議

「你睡床，我睡地上。」他再駁回。

他的眉頭嘴巴都㿜起來，目光有點無助，深呼吸幾次，卻使一切變得更糟，他感覺自己在瓦解，精神像落葉飄零，他抱頭著想把腦子裡蒸發的意識都捉住，錯亂地昵暔：「陛下不應該讓我來⋯⋯我不應該來，Steve，他派任何人，任何人都比我好，我怎麼會想不到，」他掩住雙眼，「我怎麼會來到這裡⋯⋯」

「我不會接受他派來的任何人，除了你。我會堅持自己一個可以應付，你知道的，沒有你在，我就是愛犯傻。」

黑暗中Steve的聲音格外沉穩堅定，Bucky稍微安定下來，勉強說服自己，「只是做個夢而已。」

「對，沒甚麼好擔心的。」

「我做得到。」

「我們做得到。」

Bucky的大腦會因為受不住記憶觸發和情緒過載，而強行停止運作，以休眠修復被挖開的頹垣敗瓦，但傷口早已腐爛不堪了，這反而破開那層阻隔精神禁地的鐵絲網，使髒污的血流成河，把他溺死在裡頭。

Steve徹夜未眠，他看著Bucky像昏厥過去般變得死寂，流失所有鮮活的氣息。

他又目送他被死神帶走，帶回去九頭蛇的電椅上，帶回去屍山血海面前，逼他跪下來懺悔求饒。

「明天就會好過來，」Steve輕撫他繃緊的臉頰低語，「一切都會好過來。」

零晨時份，Bucky突然大吼大叫，無意識地揮拳踢腿，他甚至徒手把床板扯斷，Steve不管不顧地抱住他，卻只激起更劇烈的掙扎，嘶啞的聲線已被痛苦經年累月地磨得千瘡百孔，他可能以為自己又再一次被九頭蛇的人制服，並抬上手術台，Steve如何呼喚，也沒法觸到他受困的靈魂。

他的攻擊逐漸減弱成抽搐，彷彿連心跳都會隨時熄滅。

他在Steve耳邊含糊地夢囈——

放棄我吧。

對不起。

求求你，原諒我。

Steve。

原諒我。

對不起。

放棄我吧⋯⋯

Steve倒抽了一口涼氣。

Bucky陷於Winter Soldier的狂亂狀態時，在那段最艱難嚴峻的日子裡，也這樣說過。

Steve總禁不住想，這真是他的心底話？他真希望如此？他想到Bucky活潑的笑容，明亮的眼睛，還有很多很多的俏皮話，難道全部都是他的偽裝嗎？難道感到快樂滿足的只有他，Bucky卻一直獨自煎熬？

「別說了，Bucky，別說。」

他死死地把人鎖在自己懷裡，淚水迸出眼眶，但Bucky依然在說，一字一句地鞭韃在他的心尖上，使他淌血，使他縮著肩頭痛得瑟瑟發抖。

「求求你。」

「Buck！」

不，不行，我不可能再放開你了，我做不到。

我怎麼捨得。

Steve伏在他肩上抽泣，好像又回到那列火車上，他明明抱緊了Bucky，卻總覺得他搖搖欲墜，快要掉下去。

歡聲笑語褪盡，天地間剩下一雙人，絕望又頑固地相擁。

哪怕是七十年的呼嘯風雪，都無法將他們分開。


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky舉著蘸過酒精的線花球，輕輕印拭Steve臉上和胸背上的傷口，彷彿他們又回到幼時，Steve還是那個老是掛彩的瘦弱男孩，只是打他的惡霸換了人。

「來自布魯克林的小子打架不曉得逃跑也算了，」Bucky看著他一塊青一塊紫的臉，重重嘆氣，「現在是演變成打架不曉得還手？」

「Buck，」他只是握住Bucky替他上藥的手腕，傻傻地笑起來，湛藍的雙眸洋溢著喜悅和感恩，「你沒事了。」

「你被我打懵了？」他苦笑，貼好膠布後，又拿熱毛巾敷在對方淤紅的額角上。

他知道Steve不介懷，Steve Rogers願意為了朋友赴湯蹈火，但他很在意，他甚至不敢去望Steve坦率明亮的眼睛，他承諾過要守護此人，看顧他免他受傷，然而Bucky食言了，他還多次把他打得臉青鼻腫，那個傻人明明強得很，面對他卻總被揍到慘兮兮的，這使他感到無力又沮喪。

「Steve，我——」

「別道歉，你不必向我道歉。」

Bucky沉默下來，把藥品都收回急救箱，然後到廚房煮早餐，他需要做點事情，緩解壓抑心裡的苦悶和內疚，Steve靜靜地看著他，偶爾遞遞鹽和黑胡椒，雖然廚子表示他可以坐下來等吃，但他就是想待在Bucky身邊，哪裡都不去。

兩人窩在沙發上，邊吃火腿蛋吐司邊看電視，Steve喜歡半身都靠在他身上，每次都令Bucky格外感受到這人的個子大了多少，Steve一張開手臂把他圈在懷裡，就會像個屋簷一樣密不透風地篕住他。

「你從前也是這樣摟住我的。」Steve無辜地說，「你還用手勒住我的頸，整個人掛在我背後。」

「所以你現在是報復我？」

「我是在報答你，替你擋擋太陽。」

Bucky由著他，電視新聞剛好提到復仇者，彈出他們一行人的照片，首當其衝自然是帶頭反對蘇科維亞協議，又劫獄逃逸的美國隊長，接著是聯合國聲明，各國回應，名嘴評論事件，訪問路人意見，眾說紛紜。

外頭在鬧鬧嚷嚷，可始作俑者似乎沒甚麼感覺，還在享受烤得香噴噴的吐司，Bucky舔舔唇問：「如果你沒當上美國隊長，你會做甚麼？」

「我怎會知道？如果我沒血清，那你可能死在實驗台上，而我會在冬天裡死於肺炎，或是終於混入軍營，然後戰死沙場，根本活不到現在。」

Steve跟電視上美國隊長的照片對望，略顯迷茫，「但我很慶幸這些都沒發生，我救了你，帶著大伙兒回去接受歡呼聲，你知道嗎？我那刻心想，母親啊，你在天堂一定要看見這幕，我終於成為真真正正的士兵了。」

「哈，那刻我總算知道，為何上天賜你病弱的身軀，往時你最多也是挑戰街頭的小混混，結果給你扎了一針，你就膽子肥得敢單人匹馬掀掉別人的陣地，那簡直是我的噩夢。」

「所以你不滿意我去救自己最好的朋友？」

「那不是重點，重點是這⋯⋯這太美好了，你使自己成為焦點，大家都在喝采，都仰慕你，戰爭使人絕望，所以人們才會像看到救世主般激動萬分，卻忘了你也是人，這不是個好兆頭。」

「但跟你一起參兵，並肩作戰，是我的夢想，你知道再見到你我有多高興嗎？我才不管別人把我想成甚麼，我之前還只是他們眼中的一頭馬戲團猴子。」

「我怕的就是我沒法跟你並肩作戰。你最強壯，站在最前線，你要保護所有人，直至耗盡你的生命；即便打勝了仗，他們也不一定讓你退役還鄉，美國隊長這份責任，會掏空你的人生，你的夢想，你的感情，你將無法掌控自己的命運。」

Bucky看著節目中那些人七嘴八舌地談論，煩厭得轉去音樂台，「而且你背負眾望，如果你失敗，那你就要從雲頂直墮深淵，瞧瞧，你現在就是這樣。所以，我望著你變得高大的背影，心裏就慌，這次我還能保護你嗎？我可能在你身邊，卻無能為力。」

「Bucky，我不後悔，我很感激Erskine博士願意給我這個機會，這使我能找回你，反正無論有沒有這管血清，我都會選擇入伍。」

「可美國隊長沒有選擇！駕著飛機撞冰川，被人喚醒來打外星人，現在是逃亡。」

Bucky看著他紅腫的顴骨，心疼得忍不住伸手撫摸他的髮鬢，「我怕你被壓垮，你這種人一定死扛著不肯說，出事情不管強弱懸殊，都衝出去拼命，慢慢地不曉得怎樣做一個普通人，普通的Steve Rogers，只記得自己被需要，卻忘了自己需要甚麼。」

Steve呆愣住，然後緩緩地咧開了嘴。

他感到心臟如被冬日裡厚重的綿褥包裹住，暖烘烘的，世上很多人了解美國隊長，他有博物館，有閃卡，但唯獨Bucky了解他更勝他自己，他有時想，如果Bucky沒回來，他甚至就不會再是Steve Rogers。

「在你出現之前，我就是這樣，混混噩噩的，我在大街上遊蕩，坐車到布魯克林打發時間，一回到宿舍，就不知道要做甚麼。我跟這個世界唯一的連繫，就是美國隊長，但現在不同了，我已經好很多了。」

Bucky站起來，把碟子放到洗手盤，「所以說，你是個蠢才，新鮮好玩的事情那麼多，你竟然悶在家中養蘑菇。」

「我是。」

Bucky洗淨剛才用過的毛巾，掛在窗台的晾衣杆上，Steve凝望著他的身影，嘴角就忍不住上揚。

「你昨晚沒睡過吧？吃飽了就去歇歇。」他踢了踢Steve，「睡醒再想這個，你可以像小學生那樣，寫個『100件非做不可的事情』清單，然後讓我過過目。」

「其實我有寫過類似的東西，為了融入現代社會，要聽流行音樂，看哪齣大熱電影，嘗泰國菜，還有學習上網，」Steve靦腆地摸摸後頸，「只是一個人無論做甚麼⋯⋯都很乏味。」

「噢，我的Stevie無所不能，就是不會給自己找樂子。」

「那你有甚麼好想法？」

「我啊，」他的眼珠子骨碌地轉了一圈，「我想去俄羅斯，我在那兒待過一段很長的時間，這有助我梳理清楚所有事情，我想記起一切，而不是只靠那些塵封的文件，回顧個別任務。」

Steve的目光驟變黯淡，Bucky續道：「我想買個吸塵機，現在這兒實在太髒了，還有炸鍋，網上說炸鍋能輕鬆做出很多好吃的，對了，我想學滑板——Steve，別笑，那看上去挺好玩的不是嗎？然後少不了溜冰，滑雪，潛水，我想試的東西可多著呢。」

他邊聽邊翻開筆記本，在新的一頁寫上「Bucky的願望」，塗塗畫畫，「好，都記下來了，」他又在標題上加插自己的名字，「我沒想過潛水，應該會很有趣。」

「你這木頭腦袋當然想不到，」Bucky揉亂他一頭金髪，「去睡吧，傻子，今天我來當值日生，你好好養傷。」

X

傍晚，Natasha約了Steve在一家露天咖啡館見面，Steve來得早，心不在焉然地攪動那杯奶味太濃的泡沬咖啡，又想起數小時前做過的夢。

比上一回更真實，他彷彿觸摸到夢中人被汗水濕透的滑膩身體，他從後擁住Bucky，將他的背嚴密地箍在懷裡，隨著交合感受他的心跳和顫抖，他啃吮Bucky的肩頸，撫按他激烈起伏的胸膛，有幾縷髮絲黏住Bucky的臉頰，他的嘴唇像女孩被吻過後，唇膏暈開了那樣，唇周邊的皮膚染了一圈紅。

這次Steve聽清楚了Bucky說甚麼，他的聲音散渙得像天邊的雲朵，輕易被促急的喘息所吹走，但Steve並沒錯過。

他說我愛你。

Steve如被一把火燒得連骨頭都化灰，著魔地吻他，抱他，侵犯他，極盡所能地佔有和掠奪，Bucky被折騰得哭喊呻叫，但他沒理會，他像餓瘋的野獸，為求續命只懂得撲殺和啖食。

Steve苦惱得壓垮了肩，低頭灌了口咖啡，抬頭就看到紅髮麗人坐在面前。

「當心點，你的敵人無處不在。」

「抱歉，是我走神了。」

Natasha戴著鴨舌帽，以複雜的目光審視他臉上的的淤青，「冬兵幹的好事？你連面對外星人也沒這麼狼狽！你知道嗎？你被他打到快毀容了。」

「沒關係，我很好，最多就是看起來醜一點。」

一個願打一個願捱，Natasha也無從置喙，她嘆了口氣，兩人交換近況，她告知他Clint的動向、Tony那邊的最新消息，還有尋找Banner的線索，她頂在肩上的焦躁和壓力，Steve也經歷過，他托了Thor幫忙，希望阿斯加德的神有辦法找到博士。

現下算是風平浪靜，但仍不可鬆懈，談論過正事之後，Natasha便饒有興味地托著頭看他。

這位前蘇聯特工永遠心明如鏡，是他們之中最理智清醒的人，也是多得她，才能維持到復仇者分裂後兩方陣營的微妙平衡，Steve在公在私都很信賴她，尤其是在Bucky的事情上，Natasha更是傾訴心事的不二人選。

「說出來吧，不然我是不會放你走的。」

向來雷厲風行的Captain America難得猶豫掙扎，他放下了攪拌匙，「我⋯⋯我最近經常聞到Bucky的信息素，是Omega的味道，有時候很清晰，醫生說過他已經跟Beta沒分別，但我就是聞得到。」

Natasha笑得意味深長，「而你為此感到困擾，Rogers，你不是跟他一起長大的嗎？那應該是平常事。」

「我性別覺醒比常人晚很多，幾乎成年才知道自己是Alpha，不久後Bucky就參軍去了，就算從前我也不會這樣，」他揉了揉額角，「我們都有吃抑制劑，但我⋯⋯」

「現在的抑制劑可不是二戰時期讓人性無能的毒藥，它只是讓人不發情，而你的感官異常靈敏，能嗅出來並不奇怪，」她支著頷，咬住梳打凍飲的吸管，衝他眨眨眼，「況且，我打賭他聞起來很棒，淡淡的Omega味道反而更撩撥到你，對吧？」

「Nat⋯⋯我是認真的，我擔心Bucky的身體出現問題。」

「那你們回瓦干達驗驗身就是了，以我個人推測，這意味著Bucky的血清正嘗試修復腺體，讓荷爾蒙分泌回到正常水平，」Natasha就愛調戲這個古板遲鈍的男人，「又或者是超級Alpha被Omega所吸引，所以滿腦子都是那人的味道？」

Steve登時從脖子紅到天靈蓋，狹促地端起咖啡杯掩飾窘態，「我、Nat，不是這樣，Bucky喜歡女孩子——Beta女孩，雖然他也跟幾個男人約會過，但是⋯⋯」他嘆了口氣，「好吧，總之，謝謝你開解我。」

「真奇怪，我往常提到Sharon，你也沒這麼緊張害羞。」

「那是因為Bucky跟Sharon不同，事實上他跟任何人都不同。」

「行，你開始越描越黑了，我不想再聽下去，感情咨詢到此為止，你回家再好好仔細斟酌吧。」

X

Steve認識了Bucky一輩子，已經親密得無以復加，所以他從沒想過，他們還能更親密。

他對戀愛只有一個朦朧的概念，比起虛無飄渺的愛情，Bucky給予他的感情很實在，真切，直白，熟悉自然如同他的一部份，不可或缺，一點都不像前者使人乍驚乍喜，若即若離，充滿神秘感和無限遐想。

即便是再陰柔的男Omega，他們多半都不會穿裙化妝，甚至反過來為防被欺凌而武裝自己，加上男生在第二性徵分化前都一樣，所以女生始終更具吸引力，他猜Bucky也是這樣想，Bucky喜歡待在他身邊，也喜歡牽著漂亮女孩到處去，他總愛說她們的嘴唇吻起來有多好，她們柔軟芬芳，而且嬌俏甜蜜，跟臭烘烘又粗魯的男人不同。

Steve那時還沒開竅，至成年也沒心思想這些，一是根本沒人會看上他，二是他急不及待要當兵。戰爭如火如荼，他和Bucky在硝煙和屍體的狹縫中奮力堅持下去，那些日子蒼白得流不出血來，所有悲傷和恐懼都乾涸了，被砲火和子彈所取代。

然後他在那兒遇見Peggy。

這是他頭一回體會到綿綿情愫，體會到被異性欣賞、愛慕的感覺，這使他飄飄然，但他錯過了她，他們沒來得及約會談心，互相了解，剛萌芽的感情就被永遠定格。

他沉睡了七十年，回到人間，磕磕碰碰地活著，那顆心卻仍凍結在冰河裡，他也想過，如果跟Peggy在一起會怎樣，他們會結婚嗎？還是會大吵一架然後分手？但他就是沒法拼湊出任何景象，除了那一吻，便只剩一片空白。

直到掀開Bucky的面罩那刻，他的魂魄才完全歸位，慢慢回復知覺。

Steve隱隱覺得自己遺漏了甚麼，躺在沙發上反覆思量，他看著謎題的主角在把衣物倒入洗衣機，沒由來地喚了一聲「Buck」。

那人關上洗衣機的蓋，按鈕，施施然地走來，「冥想完畢了？兄弟，傷口有沒有好一點？」

「好多了，說真的，比起空艦上那次，你對我算是很温柔了。」

他往後挪，騰出沙發扶手的位置讓，Bucky嘆了口氣，坐下，右手自然地搭在他肩上。

他忽然發現，Bucky總會有意無意地避免用那條鐵臂觸碰他。

「你的手，另一隻，對，讓我看看。」

Steve拉著他伸來的手，來回撫摸，他從沒仔細研究過這條金屬手臂，屬於Winter Soldier的部份，就此強行嵌入Bucky的身體，附帶著殺戮與傷痛，它那麼可怕，如今卻温和地張開手掌，任由他擺弄。

「有感覺嗎？」

「只有痛覺，和重力感，如果我在墨西哥街頭曝曬半天，大概還能感覺到温度——這玩意會燒焦我的神經。」

Steve僵住動作，顯然沒意會到Bucky的幽默感，他澄清：「沒穿外套才會。」

他接著把Bucky的手貼在自己頸上，冷硬的觸感使他微微縮肩，這感覺非常奇妙，他像逗玩小貓小狗似地，指尖在鱗片上輕輕打轉，按壓，心裡某些東西一點一點變得清明。

然而Bucky卻急得想喊救命，Steve今天很古怪，極度古怪，他望向金屬手臂的模樣充滿柔情，簡直要親上去了，Bucky看著他曖昧地磨娑著金屬面，整個人便敏感得打顫，彷彿真的有感覺。

Steve那個好奇寶寶還變著法兒地把玩，他恨透自己的聯想力，每一下碰觸都牽動到他的神經，刺激和温度幾何遞增，他已經咬緊牙關，但最後還是控制不住鱗片翕張，錯合時金屬還發出低啞的聲響。

「它動了！」Steve又興奮地摸了兩把。

是啊，恭喜Steve Rogers成功獲得鐵臂的呻吟，我用不用把它卸下來，讓你倆開房去。

「為甚麼會動？它喜歡這樣？」

Bucky抽抽嘴角，「哥兒，雖然我不想傷你的心，但我還是要說，它不是生物，也不是AI，沒有意識，不過你再吃它豆腐，我就要打你了。」

Steve終於知道尷尬了，但他仍沒有放過Bucky可憐的手臂，「所以，」他的目光閃爍不定，「那是你喜歡的意思？」

話音剛落，門鈴響起。

Bucky收回手臂去應門，頭也不回地答：「這是我的鐵臂起雞皮疙㾑掉的意思。」

X

Sam盯著Steve像人體彩繪的臉傻眼了，他自覺地先解釋：「放心，已經開始消腫，我不疼，眼睛也沒受傷。」他轉頭望向那位出手狠辣的施暴者，温和地提醒：「Buck，吃慢點，Sam買了三個披薩，肯定夠你吃飽。」

Bucky應了一聲，拿起兩塊披薩疊在一起細嚼慢嚥，他就是喜歡這樣吃，「你幹嘛跑來這裡？」

「Scott騎飛蟻回去探望他女兒，我總得給人家兩父女一點相處空間吧？」Sam瞧瞧掛鐘，起來去開電視機，「十二點半，剛剛好趕上。」

「趕上甚麼？」Steve問。

「午間劇場，沒看過？就是八點檔的狗血愛情故事，」他收獲Bucky一個鄙視的眼神，「喂，我是太閒才看兩眼而已。」

「是嗎，那我想看新聞台。」

Bucky說著就拿起搖控器，Steve搶過來打圓場，「我也好久沒看過電視劇了，女主角很美啊，是你愛的類型。」

「不差。」Bucky漫不經心地回道，正專注跟薄餅上牽絲的芝士搏鬥。

「就是！女主角可惹人疼了，年紀輕輕父母就車禍喪生，她一個弱質纖纖的Omega，老被人欺負，還是病秧子，幸好有男主角看照她才沒出事。」

Bucky噗嗤一笑，「這種橋段哪用看電視，你身旁就有個真實案例。」

「你算弱質纖纖？」Sam盯著他的虎背熊腰看，「你敢情把撕我的翅膀當作女孩子撲蝶？」

「不，我只當作拍蒼蠅。」

「Sam，」Steve打斷他們的嘴仗，「他說的是我。」

「Cap，你倆都是見鬼的超級士兵。」

「對，但我從前不是，我小時候很瘦弱，動不動就病到全身乏力，三五天下不了床，我能平安無事長大，沒發燒燒壞腦子也算是奇蹟，除此之外，我還跟人打架，每次都打不贏。」

「準確來說，是你經常單方面被人毆打得嗷嗷叫，」Bucky加了重音糾正他，「連別人欺負流浪狗你也得管。」

「我想我該去史密森博物館惡補一下Captain America的生平了。」

Bucky看見Steve的薄餅上的莎樂美腸快跌下來，於是湊上去叼到嘴裡去，「博物館有提到這個小矮子沒通過入伍體檢，但沒說他爆脾氣愛被揍，還患有哮喘、猩紅熱、風濕熱、鼻竇炎、心律不齊、慢性感冒，是個人形病菌培養皿。」

Steve篤定地說：「反正你會罩著我。」他跟Bucky會心微笑，「我的父親在一戰為國捐軀，我十八歲時母親病逝，自此之後Bucky就長住我家，我生病時他會在床邊照顧我，熬雞湯送藥甚麼都一手包辦。」

「父母雙亡，體弱多病，英雄救美，你們真他媽傳奇。」Sam搖頭嘆喟，搭著Steve的肩膀，「你知道我們去找你的那半年裡，Cap有多恐怖嗎？他對往事絕口不提，尤其是關於你的，他有時候乾脆板著臉不語，好像隨時要火山爆發，但看上去又平靜無波，壓抑得很，誰都沒法撬開他的口，讓他說幾句心裡話。」

「因為我不想一開口就說老掉牙的往事，怕悶壞你們，而且，」Steve低頭摺著餐紙，「一想到Bucky，我就會很焦急。」

「聽老師說二戰歷史是很無聊，但美國隊長親自授課？我求之不得，現在你能盡情說了。」

「我那時沒什麼朋友，每次打架打不贏，生病在床上輾轉反側，Bucky總會及時趕到，我真不知道你是怎做到的，我母親常常說，你是上天派給我的守護神。」

「街區就那麼大，我跟你幾乎每天都在一起，這沒什麼好驚奇。」

「對我來說就是那麼神奇，」Steve每次想起這些小事情，還是會有一道暖流湧出來縈繞心胸，「你從來不會讓我等太久。」

老時光總是迷人，Sam如今明白隊長所說的「當我一無所有，我仍有Bucky」是何故，這反倒使他更擔憂，他們明明有著深厚的感情，但Bucky失控時還是會毫不留手，他不敢細想下去，不過也自知沒法勸服Steve，多說無益，只能放任事情發展。

他悶納地說：「如果不是你太混帳，我敢說Cap早就親了你。」

「噢，我的Stevie打完血清之後，就離開我把吻送給Peggy和別的女孩了，」Bucky喝完可樂，到冰箱去再拿一樽，「女伴，下屬，朋友，一樣都不缺。」

「沒有女伴，Peggy結了婚，我跟Sharon也只是朋友。」Steve重新強調。

Sam驚呆了，「甚麼？」

「已是很久之前的事。」

「兄弟你太沒意思了，居然現在才說！」

Bucky瞟了Sam一眼，「好吧，但你至少還有一頭禿鷹。」

「不好意思，我這是光頭，不是禿，是我自己動手剃掉的，乾淨整齊，比你油膩膩亂糟糟的頭髮好很多！」

「我明白，因為你有頭髮時更醜。」

「好吧，那我只能把最後一塊莎樂美腸薄餅吃掉。」

「放下來！你敢咬下去我就打碎你的門牙！」

Sam已整塊塞進口裡，翻過飯桌逃到睡房，Bucky罵罵咧咧地踢開房門追去，Steve嘆了口氣，唯有放下食物去管管兩位高齡兒童，「Buck，我在這兒還有半塊，別鬧了好不好？」

X

「我真不知道為何你就是要跟Sam鬥氣。」Steve在Sam離開之後感嘆地說。

Bucky啃著李子，無辜地答：「你應該去問他幹嘛要跟一個百歲人瑞過不去。」

「真不敢想像你倆——」

此時，被Bucky踢過的房門慢動作倒下。

他揉揉額角，「你倆住在一起會怎樣。」

「Steve，我發誓，我只是輕輕踹了一下。」

「知道了知道了，你沒錯，是門不對。」

他去拿工具箱，Bucky吃完李子，趕緊湊過來幫忙，「好啦，我下次會小心。」

Steve看著他裝作乖巧，想到他從前搗蛋被父母逮個正著的情景，不禁笑起來，「只是門鉸鏈生鏽斷開，換一個就行。」

Bucky立馬從工具箱那堆雜七雜八的五金零件裡找鉸鏈，「我之前也想過搬去跟他住，後來覺得還不如回去瓦干達的冷凍艙，找到了。」

Steve心裡一沉，把斷開的零件用螺絲起子拆下來，「你為甚麼想要搬走？」

「Well，如果有天局勢穩定下來，你跟Sharon一起住，我總不能當電燈膽，天天聽著你們打得火熱吧？」

他戲謔地笑說，可Steve卻沒連頭也沒抬起，「所以我跟Sharon在一起，你就想把自己冷凍回去？」

Bucky聳聳肩，對自己睡哪兒並沒甚麼所謂，「這視乎情況。」

Steve冷笑一聲，「然後有天我需要你了，我想你了，我就把你從冷凍艙裡叫醒，像召喚阿拉燈神一樣呼之則來揮之則去？天啊你為了回來甚至更換過關鍵詞！你在冰棺裡已經待了幾十年，難道還不夠嗎？」

他沒想到對方會如此大反應，急忙斂下嬉笑，平心靜氣地解釋：「Steve，我可沒這樣說，你太敏感了，我只是冬眠，睡得比常人久而已。」

「世上沒人該被這樣對待，長期冷凍有可能使你的身體機能倒退，大腦神經紊亂，再者，你的血清不穩定，一旦情況轉壞，心臟無法在解冷期間回復正常心跳，你就——」他說不出口，害怕一語成讖，「這根本是玩命！」

「醫生也說這機率不高，對吧？我們都見識過瓦干達的科技有多魔幻，他們不會讓我出事。我想大家少一點顧忌，別忘了，你們是拯救世界的復仇者，我卻是不折不扣的罪犯，我需要被監管，在破解我腦子裡的機關之前，冷凍仍是萬無一失之策，反正我閒著也沒事做。」

「沒事做？你不是說想去俄羅斯？想滑雪？到頭來你的願望清單裡，排第一的就是回去繼續睡？」

Steve想到冷凍艙裡的Bucky，平靜安祥得如同浸在福馬林裡的標本，唯有心電圖所顯示的微弱起伏，證明Bucky仍活著，他反覆告訴自己，Bucky並不痛苦，只是好好地睡一覺，會醒過來，會醒過來。

但這跟死亡有甚麼分別？沒有知覺，沒有時間流逝，他甚至不能觸碰到他。

萬一他醒不過來，又應該怎麼辦？

他已經失去過他太多次了，他不能不擔心，他沒法制止自己胡思亂想，這七十年來，沒一個結局是如他所願的，最壞的情況總是發生，一次又一次地發生，這次能是例外？沉睡中的Bucky跟死亡似乎只差一線，他也無法日夜守候在旁，他沒有看緊他，死神會否又趁機把他奪走？

Steve在拆螺絲釘的手抖起來，試了幾次都沒法對螺紋，煩厭地摔掉手上的工具。

這有點嚇到Bucky，他輕柔地把人摟過來，「嘿，兄弟，冷靜點，我隨口說說罷了，你別較真。」

「Bucky，聽著，我沒有和Sharon在一起，就算聯合國不追捕我們，我這種老古董也不可能有下一個了。」

「拜託我們家九十多歲的小Stevie已經長大了，你將來還得結婚生子，不能像漫畫書裡的人物一樣，一輩子都拯救世界，一輩子都當處男，難道你不想有老婆小孩，安安穩穩地生活？」

Steve緊緊地抓住他的臂膀，「你哪兒都不用去，就留在這裡，我需要你留在這裡，在我身邊。」

Bucky望著他偏執嚴肅的眉目，可腫脹的眼皮和結痂的眼角，使他看上去可憐兮兮，Bucky整顆心都軟下來了，「好，都聽你的。」

「不准再想回去冷凍艙，不可以。」

Bucky沒好氣地笑，「當我決定把自己冷凍起來時，你可不是這樣的啊，好好先生。」

「總之就是這樣。」

Steve犟脾氣發作時跟從前簡直一模一樣，Bucky剎那間看到那個倔強又稚氣的少年人，「你越來越像老媽子了，獨裁，專制，高壓統治，不准這樣不准那樣。」

「是你先挑起火頭。」

「你確定是我？不是有人反應過激？」

他憋著說不出話了，這使Bucky咯咯發笑，「你放心，我不會死，我好不容易才走到這裏，還想看看未來。」他撫掃Steve的背，「別這麼神經質，心浮氣躁會加速衰老，打再多的血清也沒用，我可不想美國甜心變成美國暴躁老頭。」

Steve給了他一記眼刀，把螺絲起子塞到他手中，「自己弄壞的門，自己修。」


	5. Chapter 5

瓦干達一如往常的陽光充沛，Bucky一到埗，就跑去玩正在山上吃草的羊群，他揉著小羊崽綿軟的細毛，愛不釋手，「你看看那棵樹，像不像以前你倚著畫畫的榕樹？」

Steve看著他一時逗逗小羊蹄，一時搔搔羊肚子，根本捨不得移開目光，隨便地應了一聲，「嗯。」

「有空的話你可以來這裡作畫，好久沒看你寫生了，我好想那個一身文藝氣質的Steve啊。」

Steve抿著嘴笑，「素描有甚麼好看？這麼多年你還沒看膩？」

「很好看，我能看一整天。」

「那我待會就畫給你看。」

兩人稍作歇息後便去見醫生，Steve記得Bucky之前說過，他看到醫生還是會有應激障礙，這使Steve不由得握緊他的手，「只是例行程序，我會在外頭等你。」

「我沒事，我都能叫得出這兒每個醫生的名字了，更別說護士姑娘有多可愛。」

Bucky衝他眨眨單眼，駕輕就熟地進去診療室，讓醫生用各種各樣的配備替他檢驗大腦，Steve倒顯得有點笨拙，他之前受重傷，又罕有地中暑，還被Bucky痛扁過，故今次要接受詳細檢查，那些先進的儀器，他見所未見，完全不知要如何配合。

Steve很快便完成整個過程，可Bucky還要大半天才能回來，他被醫生禁止像老母雞般到處跟著，因為一些大腦和心理測試需要病人集中精神，他無疑會礙到人家辦事，因此只能在貴賓室坐著乾等，這是Bucky出任務後第一次接受檢查，令他不由自主地緊張起來，擔心會有壞消息再度把他們分開。

「Cap，你的報告出來了，超級健康，就是身上的傷口還需要四五天才能復元，我準備了電子手銬和腳鐐，還有一個可短暫麻痹振金臂的電貼，給你們帶回去，」Shuri面有疚色，「很抱歉，我應該一早想好預防措施。」

「別這樣說，如果沒有你，他的情況只會更糟，我很感激你為我們所做的一切。」Steve吞嚥一下，把手都搓到發白，「Bucky他⋯⋯這次發作會不會⋯⋯」

「Cap，我們會盡辦法醫治中士，而且他很頑強，他一直如此。」

「對，嗯，謝謝。」他想起Eugene的行李箱，「那些文件有用嗎？」

「我們一直缺乏可以參考的文獻，有新材料是最好不過了，醫療團隊已經著手研究。」

「好。」他深呼吸一口氣，抖擻精神，「很好。」

Shuri看得出他的焦慮，小妮子眼珠一轉，掏出了平板電腦給他，「那就先聽聽音樂吧！我最近在網上聽到一首有趣的歌，你一定會喜歡。」

她戳開了Instagram，點開短片，發佈者是George Falsworth，Steve認得這個姓氏，她頷首笑道：「他是你老朋友的小兒子，你看完下文就會明白，一定要聽啊，我先回去工作了，一會見！」

光是這個姓氏就勾起Steve很多回憶，他打聽過咆哮突擊隊員的近況，他們全都逝世了，只有他的時間還凝固在博物館的黑白畫面裡。

他播放短片，是一群六七歲的小孩子，打扮成軍人，其中兩個是小美國隊長和中士，他們排列成一行喝歌。

鎮上有家小酒館，小酒館  
我的愛人在這兒坐下來，坐下來  
盡情地喝著他的酒  
他永遠，永遠都不會想起我

Steve依稀記得這曲子，咆哮小隊經常在酒館裡邊喝邊唱，但那兒太嘈吵了，有次他們故意唱得特別響亮，但那時他只顧著跟Peggy說話，從沒仔細聽，如今居然再一次在他耳邊響起。

永別了，因為我必須就此離開  
請你不要為離別而悲傷  
要知道最好的朋友注定要分離，要分離

永別了，永別了，親愛的朋友，永別了，永別了  
我再也不能陪伴你，陪伴你  
我會把豎琴掛在垂柳上  
願你平安

他為了一個黑髮姑娘離開我，離開我  
他們曾經每周五晚都去看煙花，看煙花  
如今我的一生摯愛坐在那兒  
他的膝上坐著那個黑髮姑娘

噢，請把我的墳墓挖得寬且深，寬且深  
請把墓碑立在我身上，我身上  
並在我的胸口雕上斑鳩  
來銘記我因愛而亡**

**（歌詞譯本來自：https://youtu.be/C1bPRotpQDQ , https://m.weibo.cn/6387201743/4259084440347034 ，有稍作修改）

影片下方的寫著一段話：  
我的爸爸生前時常說起Barnes中士，他們曾經出生入死，一九四三年，他們在奧地利身陷敵營，都以為自己命不久矣，Barnes中士把好朋友的畫，當作護身符隨身帶著，還一直為他的豆芽菜祈禱，望他能好好過活，豈料後來豆芽菜救下了整個一零七軍團，成為家傳戶曉的Captain America。  
誠如世人所稱道，Rogers和Barnes在戰場上默契無間，所向披靡，是彼此忠實的拍檔、朋友、家人，Barnes中士陣亡後，Captain America亦在任務中犧牲了性命。  
這首歌就是咆哮小隊受俘時，跟Barnes中士打鬧而開始作的，他們歸隊後，在酒館裡你一句我一句續下去，豈料兩位英雄相繼沉入冰原，為旋律留下遺憾的尾聲。  
以上軼聞他都未曾公開談論，只算是一個我們聽過最淒美的睡前故事，他把歌調當作童謠教小孩唱，想讓我們知道，世間上有如此真摯美好的感情。  
幸好傳奇永恆不滅，他們又回到人世，我真想告訴我爸爸，即便死亡也無法分開他們。

霎時間，Steve像一台故障的古董機器，被歲月的痕跡所分解，意識被螢幕上的一字一句細細鑿開，孩童的歌聲流入耳朵，旋律穿梭在他的記憶裡，尋尋覓覓，兜兜轉轉。

光影和聲音簇擁著他。

電視上政客對美國隊長的強烈遣責，報章頭條「膨脹扭曲的美國狗雄」標題，敵意四方八面向他投來。

有人把壓逼他的尖矛破開，穿翅膀的黑人，火紅曲髮的美艷女士，聒噪自戀的天才，老練的弓箭手，豪爽友善的神，個性直率的年輕女特工。

但他們沒停留，他隨即被城市包圍，車輛絡繹不絕，大樓如高牆豎起。

他在大馬路上奔跑，列車把他的世界劈開兩邊，一邊寒冰徹骨，一邊温暖安逸。

他跨過去，槍火如雨灑落；他後退，跌進人群裡，人們推搡著擁戴著，滿是讚嘆和掌聲，轉身一瞥，一襲紅裙的黑髮姑娘露出微笑。

警報聲驟響，戰機掠過天空，戰爭開始。忽然高個子揍得他仆在地上，窄巷盡頭有垃圾筒，尖刻的嘲諷比拳腳更傷人。

葬禮的鮮花凋謝了，他痛苦地咳嗽，蜷縮在床上。母親在屋裡做晚飯，他執意忽視男孩踢球時的歡呼，和中場休息時衝他擲來的小石和叫囂，只對著畫冊埋頭苦畫。

大樹收起綠葉和枝椏，變成一顆種子，時光倒流，回到生命的源頭。

最初最初，年幼的James Buchanan Barnes就在那兒，好奇地探頭來看他，寶石般的眼睛，成為他人生中第一片廣闊明媚的綠洲。

這就是他所遺漏的答案。

有些感情可以橫跨歲月，佔據世界；它浩翰深沉，盤根錯節，無法細細考究；它幻化成宇宙星辰，萬水千山，是所有的起點，是生命奔流的方向。

串連一生，陪伴一生，他們把自己的青春時光負托彼此，如影隨形，相濡以沫。

直至此刻，他才醒悟，他愛Bucky，而Bucky也愛他。

他止不住眼淚溢出眼眶，好不容易砌好的心臟又被摔破，他拾起每一塊碎片查看，每一塊都有Bucky 。

從來只有Bucky完完全全，從一而終地愛著他，愛著那個瘦小羸弱的少年，如同愛著強大卻孤獨的美國隊長，愛著永遠倔強不妥協的Steve Rogers。

唯獨Bucky真正關心Steve Rogers，在大家都驚嘆地看著變高壯的他時，Bucky問他疼不疼；在他當上美國隊長忙於拯救他人時，Bucky問他想要甚麼。

Bucky忘卻了一切，但只要Steve呼喚他，他又會記起來；Bucky遭受了七十年的苦難，但仍會朝他笑得燦爛。

他們在布魯克林的小鎮一起生活，上戰場，一起被時間所冰封，Bucky就像戰時那樣，一直跟隨他的步伐，他再次回來，為他帶來了幸福，驅散了孤獨。

——他從來不會讓他等太久。

Bucky守護看上去無懈可擊的他，因為他知道他有軟弱疲倦的時候；而他也願意為了保護Bucky付出代價，原則、生命，任何他僅有的一切，哪怕全世界都阻撓他，因為只有他知道，那副沾滿鮮血的殘軀之中，藏著一個忠勇、善良，耀眼得照亮他天地的小伙子。

他們是彼此的港灣，在那兒，Steve不用成為英雄，Bucky也不用承受世人的指控，他們不必把整個世界扛在肩上，只有緊靠在一起時，他們才是自己。

他們的命運緊緊扣連，靈魂互相依偎。

不會再有別的人這樣愛他了，而他也不會再這樣去愛別的人了。

他卻從不知道。

X

Steve呆呆地聽著那首歌，聽了好久好久。

直至手機響起，他接通，是一把粗豪的男聲，「Cap！我找到Banner了，這是他的電話，他仍處於綠色大塊頭的狀態，但請放心，我會將他平安帶回來。」

「⋯⋯Cap？」

「噢，Banner？好的，我會告訴Natasha，謝謝你。」

「另外，仍有一事，我得向你道歉，我以奧丁之子的名義起誓，不會再發生，」Thor支支吾吾的，「Loki向我提到，他在地球時曾對你施咒。」

「甚麼？施咒？」

「對，一種低俗的惡作劇咒術，阿斯加德人會以此助興催情，Loki混入了禁術，用狙心咒暫時麻痹你的心志，使你憑本能行事，他經常用這技倆把我和我的下屬弄昏，但只能持續幾小時，無永久損害。」

Steve的腦袋著實運轉不過來，「催、催情？為甚麼他要這樣做？他有沒有對其他人施咒？」他旋即想到Bucky打了Loki一拳，「他對Bucky下手了？」

Thor聽得出他的怒氣，連忙安撫他，「沒有，只有你中了法術，只有你，我保證。」

Steve聽到Loki在旁邊說風涼話：「我的好皇兄，你不如直說吧，親愛的美國隊長可能上了自己的好朋友，這也只能怪人類的本性太貼近野獸，完全是零自制力的愚蠢生物。」

奇異的夢境便是由來於此，Steve臉上一陣紅一陣白，慌得霍地站起來，思緒亂如麻，他懊惱地扯住頭髮，又跌坐回椅上。

「Loki！」Thor低吼，愧疚地對Steve說：「我不會再讓他踏足地球——至少會先取走他的法力，真的對不起，你的朋友有受傷嗎？我會帶上阿斯加德最好的藥材，親自向你們道歉，我打算送幾件寶物作為補償，武器、飾物、工具，甚麼都可以。」

Thor曾經跟他說過Loki的身世：敗寇的遺孤，受盡冷眼的養子，他有他的悲劇，但Steve此刻毫不在乎，因為Bucky是他的底線，他的原則，他不容任何人，或神，以任何理由傷害他，Steve咬牙切齒地回道：「不用，Thor，請你跟他說，要是他再來這裡，我一定會清算這筆帳。」

之後他打了通電話給Natasha，還未及整理心情，Bucky便來了。

Bucky吹著口哨打開門，可一看到Steve的模樣就變了臉色。

「Steve？」Bucky繃緊了神經，「你的報告呢？身體出問題了？」

「我沒事，不信你可以問Shuri。」

他轉身假裝凶狠地盯著跟在後頭的女生，「 難不成你這小鬼趁我不在欺負他？」

「冤枉啊，我才沒有！他比恐龍還生猛呢，我怎敢動他一條汗毛。」

「好吧，那告訴你一個天大的秘密，」Bucky衝他眨眨單眼，「我不用留醫，可以回去。」

Steve聽得出他含糊其辭，想就此蒙混過關，「還是由Shuri說吧。」

奸計被識穿，他垮下肩嗔道：「Steve你這個管家婆，你又沒學過醫，聽這麼詳細幹嘛？」

Steve堅持要Shuri講解Bucky的病情，她以全息圖像具體顯示報告內容，Bucky被一堆醫學名詞搞得頭昏腦脹，大致上就是說，他的大腦仍在嘗試克服脫離冷凍和更換詞令的後遺症，受損的海馬體有惡化跡象，但尚算是預期範圍內，其他問題要再多觀察一段時日。

「好消息是，你的信息素水平開始上升，雖然離正常Omega還有好大距離。你之後可能出現腺體分泌混亂的情況，徵狀跟性別成熟期相似，就是發熱、情緒波動、暈眩，醫生處方了藥力較輕的抑制劑和穩定劑給你，但非必要別用，因為藥物會壓抑你的荷爾蒙，間接干擾了修復機制，只備不時之需。」

「我連吃抑制劑也不行？」

「是啊，其實你現在也沒必要服用這個，你的激素水平很低，除非遇到超級Alpha發情，不然其他Alpha對你絕無影響，但Cap有他的藥嘛，你很安全。」

Bucky和Steve各自唏噓地想，他們一定是世上最倒霉的人，凡是最不可能的可能性，到他們身上就全都咻咻咻連環引爆，屢試不爽。

Shuri眨巴著眼睛，幸災樂禍地說：「所以，這些日子就要辛苦隊長了，你會經常聞到一股神出鬼沒的Omega味道。」

Steve窘迫地清清喉嚨，「沒關係。」

Bucky笑著拍了拍他的後腦勺，「放心吧老兄，我不會吃了你的。」

「另外，向你們介紹我的新發明——這個微型檢測器，置入鐵臂內，它就會收集數據，傳回瓦干達，全天候監控身體指標，以便醫生跟進病情，怎樣，很炫對吧？」

Bucky看著她展示嶄新的醫療配件，像小孩子第一次見到飛機般驚奇，「這真是不可思議，天才少女萬歲！」

「活化石萬歲！」Shuri跟他擊掌。

Steve看著那兩個年齡相差八十歲的幼稚鬼在起哄歡呼，終於忍不住笑起來。

X

他們到達山頂時已是黃昏，羊群都回家了，Bucky失望地伏在草地上撩撥花瓣，一會又翻身仰望天空，Steve低頭專心致志地塗畫，Bucky凝望他的側臉大半天，托著頭問：「我不在時你幹過甚麼來著？」

「你吵著我，我怎樣畫畫？」

「不吵都吵了，你先答我。」

Steve嘆了口氣，他就知道Bucky會尋根究㡳，「我在想過去的事情。」

「然後？」

「然後我發覺，我有很多話沒來得及跟你說。」

Bucky皺起眉頭，觀察著他的神色，「我還沒死。」

「是啊，我也是這樣安慰自己，但我就是心裡不踏實，覺得有東西還沒牢牢抓緊。」

對方沉默下來，似乎在思考他的話，他繼續揮筆描畫，總算趕在太陽下山前打完草稿。

Bucky湊過來看，「不是風景畫？」

畫中有一頭童話裡常見的花鹿，在樹下細嗅花朵，缺了一角的小鹿斜斜地戴著軍帽，圓眼睛看上去生氣盎然，逍遙自在。

「還不錯吧？我回去再繼續畫。」

Bucky翻白眼，用畫冊拍了一下他的後腦勺，「我至少是凶猛的老虎。」

「牠凶起來比老虎還厲害，只是現在沒有危險，所以牠看上去很温馴可愛。」

「那你是甚麼動物？」

Steve沒想過，「羊？你喜歡的那種。」

「行了吧，你怎可能是綿羊。」

「獅子？棕熊？」

Bucky在畫簿上潦草地塗出一大坨古怪的形狀。

「魚⋯⋯大魚？」

「接近了，是藍鯨，世上最大的動物，卻只吃䗲蝦，習慣離群索居，龐大得連虎鯨和鯊魚也不敢惹牠，是個孤獨而温柔的巨人。」

Steve揣著畫簿，感覺心裡甜絲絲的，「Bucky，我真有這麼好？」

「你打架的時候可不是這麼沒自信。」

「那又如何，如果不是血清，我可能這輩子都要吃敗仗。」

「Steve，血清固然很有效，但這不代表之前的你就變得一文不值，你本來就有很多別人沒有的特質，而且你很聰明，就算沒有變高大也一樣棒，你看，不然我也不會跟豆芽菜當了這麼多年好兄弟，」Bucky頓了頓，望著天空懷念地笑，「我有時甚至我更喜歡小小的你。」

Steve登時神經都繃緊起來，不自覺地提高聲線問：「為什麼？」

「因為他從頭到尾都是我的，沒有閒雜人等會在我們面前晃來晃去，壞人來了我能扛著你就跑回家，我還能把你抱得嚴嚴實實，誰都扯不走你，你想走也不行，從前你一生病，你就說會傳染，躲我躲得老遠的。」

「接著你就像一頭八爪魚一樣黏在我身上。」

他從鼻子哼了一聲，「你生病時特別愛跟我鬥氣。」

「Buck，我不是鬥氣，而是你真的很無聊，我在休息，你在旁邊無所事事，就這樣虛耗一整天。」

「嘖，一副老頭子口吻。」

「因為我已經是老頭子了，」Steve無奈地笑了笑，他深呼一口氣，接著說下去，「不變的是，我現在也是你的，從頭到尾。」他說完連自己也覺得難為情，咳嗽幾聲遮羞，「呃，我是說，你可以試試把我扛回去。」

「拉倒，我才不要折磨自己。」

「那我背你。」

「Steve⋯⋯你都說自己是老頭了，不行，你身上還有傷。」

「Bucky，我可是強化人，不是瓷娃娃，」Steve站起來掀起衣服，讓他親眼確認只有淡淡淤痕和快脫落的痂皮，「我沒騙你吧？快點，陛下等著我們回去吃晚飯。」

「告訴我你不是認真的，天啊，你比我更幼稚！」

Steve笑著拉住他，Bucky只好從命，壓到他背上，「你一定走不過十步。」

「我絕對可以。」

Bucky把頭擱在他的肩上，從這個角度，他可以看到Steve英俊的側臉，整齊得老派的髮鬢，還有泛紅的耳廓，Steve笑起來時，嘴唇弧度會不自覺地側向左邊，從前瘦削的下頦線條，都變得剛毅飽滿。

Alpha的氣味柔和細膩，Bucky難得看到他舒開眉心，藍眸裡是前所未有的安心和樂。

「你記不記得，有次你獨自去廢棄的大宅，從二樓的破地板跌下來，摔斷了腿。」

「好像有那麼一回事。」意思就是他不記得了。

「你媽媽見你遲遲沒回來吃午飯，以為你是跟我一起，我知道後，跑遍整個街區去找你，差點哮喘發作，當時我真的慌了，忽然想到你說過發現甚麼秘密基地，探過路就帶我去玩，結果你真的在那兒，我想背著你回去，但我已經沒力氣，光是扶著你我就雙腿發軟。」

Bucky不禁為小故事的後續劇情而緊張，「最後我們怎樣回去？」

「我在大宅裡找到一輛手推車，把你送到家門。」Steve抿嘴輕笑，那笑容還帶有昔日的少年青澀，「從那時起，我就一直希望自己至少強壯得能把你背起來，至少這樣，不然我真的太差勁了。」

「你現在一償所願了。原來我也有出糗的時候啊，如果你找不到我，我可能已經是孤魂野鬼。」

「我總會找到你的。」

無論在荒宅，在敵營，還是在九頭蛇，天涯海角，Steve總能找到他，七十年前如此，七十年後也如此。

瓦干達的霞輝佈落在Steve的金髮上，使他看上去比太陽更耀目，Bucky心想自己真的沒救了，他已愛他愛到深入骨髓，但他還是會禁不住更愛他，哪怕經過漫長的時間洗禮，他胸口中的感情仍為他而激蕩，越發強而有力地填滿他的心。

Steve感覺到背上的人摟緊他，他愛極了這重量，Bucky的體温沉沉地包裹著他的背，像是源源不絕的能量，流入他身體，他願意一直這樣走下去，永無止盡。

大伙兒為了迎賓，在草原上搭起營火，圍成圓圈開始晚宴，T’ Challa看著兩人來到時，還以為Bucky受了傷，趕上去查看。

他跳下來解釋：「沒事沒事，這傢伙力氣沒處花，硬要抬我下來。」還沒羞沒臊地用力掐了掐Steve的腰，「怎樣，還沒斷吧？」

「我還能把你抬上去再抬下來。」

「裝啊，你就繼續裝。」

他們你一言我一語，旁若無人地拌嘴，Shuri把兄長拉走，為老人家留一點打情罵俏的私人空間。


	6. Chapter 6

Sam知道Steve和Sharon沒戲之後，告訴了Scott，Scott跟Clint說「Cap失戀了」，然後Clint又跟Wanda說「Cap被甩了」，大家都在擔心百歲老人受不住情傷，早就從Sharon那邊得知實情的Natasha被他們煩透，決定找Vision召開網上會議。

Vision建立了一個加密群組，他會負責阻截外界獲取資料，防止警方借手機信號追蹤他們，這已是慣常技倆，所以大家一收到入群通知，便七嘴八舌地討論起來。

Wanda： 隊長你還好嗎？

Scott：我離婚時也試過窩在床上哭鼻子，放心，消沉個十天半個月又是一條好漢！

Clint：Cap，要不要我幫你發個徵友啟事？

Sam：喂你們別扭曲我的話！

Steve被訊息不停轟炸，在眾人面前揭露私事，令他有點不自在，他乾巴巴地一律回覆「我很好，謝謝關心」，卻並未交代詳情，他認為沒必要，結果就是被連環奪命慰問，好女孩Wanda還介紹他上YouTube聽一百首失戀情歌，說這能有助他釋放悲痛。

Bucky：哪壼不開提哪壼，你們再說下去，就要傷到他的自尊心了。

大家稍微消停下來，Steve望向躺在沙發另一端的Bucky，「你還嫌他們誤會得不夠深嗎？」

「你想繼續跟他們糾纏在這話題上？」

他啞言失笑，看著螢幕上吱吱歪歪的眾人，他不禁想到往時在咆哮突擊隊的日子。

Dugan和Falsworth總愛帶頭調侃他和Bucky，如果他們吵架冷戰，Dugan就會到處散播「美國隊長又跟老婆鬧別扭」的謠言，或是奔走相告「Barnes中士氣壞他的小情人」，不出兩天，連上校都來關心他，使他們尷尬到極點，連老好人Morita也笑說，他們就是夫妻檔，有磨擦才有火花。

他以為大家不明就裡，可原來自己才是蒙在鼓裡的人。

如今回想起來，他們表面上衝著美國隊長練瘋話，暗裡是在鞭策他們的好戰友，Dugan說不定為了Bucky的感情事都惱得掐淤大腿了。

Bucky與他心有靈犀，想到同一回事，「他們真像咆哮小隊那些傢伙，一天到晚鬧鬧嚷嚷，全都是美國隊長的小鴨子。」

「是嗎？但我覺得他們更像是Barnes中士的擁護者，從前我們吵架，他們有哪次不站在你那邊？」

「他們對著你說這一套，對我又是另一套，我聽他們讚美你聽得耳朵也生繭了，你真不知道他們有多迷戀你。」

他正要反駁，手機短訊鈴聲又響起來。

Clint：那談點別的，我剛找到了好東西，Vision不要讓Wanda看。

Natasha：Wow，原來你好這口。

Sam：我要洗眼⋯⋯不行這也太真實了⋯⋯

Scott：還有綠巨人和鋼鐵人，不是Stark，是那套盔甲，說真的誰會給盔甲弄屁眼和雞雞？

Steve點開連結，彈出一個同志色情網站，影片標題是：顛覆傳統的爆紅作品——雷神VS美國隊長，封面上有兩位肌肉男在擁吻， 一個穿著他的經典國旗制服，另一個戴披肩持大錘，模樣也跟真人如出一轍，簡直就是美國隊長和雷神，如假包換。

他驚詫得快要拿不穩手機，是全息面具？特效動畫？還是剪接修圖？他明知道男主角不是他，但仍然為此羞恥不已，Bucky捧腹大笑，令他更加氣急跳腳，「天啊為甚麼會有人弄這種影片！」

「這大概就是廿一世紀新科技帶來的壞處吧。」Bucky笑到快喘不過氣來，「你看，點擊率過七百萬！」

Steve又瞥了一眼封面，挫敗地掩臉，「那可是我的樣子。」

Bucky撐起身來，舔舔唇角，笑得像是偷到腥的狐狸，「不看白不看。」

「Bucky！」

他迅速從後撲上去，牢牢箝制Bucky雙手，但這不防礙後者點擊視頻，他及時搶去關掉，Bucky趁機從他懷裡掙脫出來，輕鬆拿去他擱在一旁的手機，並動身逃跑，Steve一手撈住他的腰，把他壓在沙發上，他沒有反抗，因為Steve要的東西早就不知所蹤了，他搜遍犯人全身也沒有發現。

他朝Steve露出得意的笑容，「可以放開我了嗎？沒事的話，我想回房間睡午覺，我保證只是睡午覺。」

「Buck，別看⋯⋯」

Steve洩氣地伏在他身上，對方笑得更寬懷了，他感受到Bucky胸腔的輕微震動，還有覆蓋衣物下的柔軟腹部，這使他一個激靈，抽離幾分，隨即反悔，他屏著呼吸，再次貼上Bucky的胸口，然後心跳聲就在他耳邊蕩漾開來。

這感覺美妙得使Steve吃驚。

「這又不是你，只是仿真度高一點，說不定動起來就不像你。」

「不行，這太奇怪了，到底怎會有人看這個？」

「你和Thor都是金髪大胸的火辣帥哥，誰不想看你們脫光衣服。」Bucky猥瑣地打量他，「尤其是你啊Steve，正直不阿、凜然難犯的美國隊長，連制服也是從頭裹到腳，一個禁欲清聖的形象，所以大家才會想看你另一面，脫下緊身衣後的完美肉體，還有⋯⋯淫邪的樣子？」

他說完又拍著沙發大笑起來，Steve臉頰漲紅，沉著聲音問：「你真的想看？」

「想啊，Steve，求你了，讓我看看吧，最多我戴耳機，不讓你聽到。」

「那我本人脫給你看。」

「甚麼？你去哪？」

「我去換制服。」

「你瘋了嗎？」

「難道我比影片裡的人還要差？」

Bucky哭笑不得，「你既然願意脫給我看，那為甚麼不能讓我直接看視頻？」

鈴聲再次響起，Steve沿聲摸索，才發覺原來兩部手機也在自己的口袋裡。

Wanda：我已經成年了，而且我早就看過類似的。

她也發了一個網址，這回是美國隊長和他的摯友James Barnes，對比剛才畫面清晰、佈景精巧的GV，這個卻像是偷拍片段，封面很陰暗，只能勉強認出兩人的輪廓，但也因此顯得格外真實。

Steve看著Bucky一臉「你他媽逗我嗎」的表情，戲謔地問：「你還看不看？」

X 

Bucky望著手上的抑制劑，糾結了半天。

吃。

不吃。

吃。

不吃。

——吃

但Steve的狗鼻子一定嗅得出來啊，Bucky一頭栽進被窩裡，又把藥片胡亂塞回抽屜。

從瓦干達回來之後，Steve便很不對勁，他的目光熾熱得要在Bucky身上燙出孔洞來，彷彿是瞄準他的槍管，隨時迸出子彈貫穿心扉，初時他尚能招架，但再過兩天就快被逼到走投無路了，現在只要Steve一靠近，他連大氣也不敢透一口。

去他媽的Omega信息素，肯定是它作祟，Steve才會如此失常。

一說曹操，曹操就到，剛洗完澡的Steve走入睡房，那雙幽粼粼的藍眼睛含笑凝望他。

他煞時變成熱鍋上的螞蟻，索性繼續挺屍，任由自己在Steve的視線裡燒成焦炭。

「Bucky，別先睡，我們今晚有事情要辦。」

Steve從床頭櫃掏出古老的硬皮書，翻到人體穴位圖的頁面，書上全是他的筆記，還把圖畫旁邊密密麻麻的解說塗得紅紅綠綠。

「你是要對我施巫術？」

「是古法治療，醫生說過按摩穴位能刺激你的大腦神經，他給了我一些資料，我也在網上找到些影片教學，我覺得可以試試。」

「Steve，你不用特地搞這些亂七八糟的東西。」

「所有方法都可能有效，來吧，準備好當我第一位客人沒有？」

Bucky苦悶地哼了一聲，合攏兩腿伏好，Steve跨坐在他背上，嚇得他汗毛都瑿起來，「喂你就不能坐在旁邊幹嗎？」

「呃，因為一般床比按摩床矮太多了，我站著坐著都施不了力，書中也有教這個姿式。」

肉在砧板上，也只能逆來順受，Bucky暗地裡嘆了口氣，擺擺手示意他繼續。

Steve對照著人體結構圖，撥開Bucky的頭髮尋找穴位，指尖摸索到頭皮上清淺的疤，是他在瓦干達做開顱手術所遺下的痕跡，Steve輕輕磨娑著曾經被割開的位置，想像手術刀在上面劃破皮肉的畫面。

這種事九頭蛇對他做了無數遍，Winter Soldier是反覆實驗下誕生的半成品，太多缺陷，需要持續校正和改造，他在檔案裡看過，他們會用到電鑽，在顱骨上鑿出一道口子，或是從鼻腔刺穿骨骼，伸入顱前窩——

思及此，Steve的心臟便抽疼起來，他回望書頁，定了定神， 開始按摩Bucky頭部的穴位，從頭頂和額側一路移至髮根。

Bucky無法自制地瑟縮抖動，Steve的每下碰觸都滿帶柔情，用指腹在他髮間印烙一個個吻，還細細地揉撫他的耳背，感覺如同當日Steve舔舐過他耳珠的軟舌，而那人還要命地騎在他身上，他絞緊被單，屏息呼吸，心裡祈求一切盡快結束。

Steve掐按Bucky的肩膊，後頸，蝴蝶骨，然後摸往脊柱溝，他的汗衣捲起了一截，露出腰窩，Steve趕忙替他扯好衣擺，雙手再隔著衣物覆上去，他忽然想起，那天自己也是這樣捉住Bucky的腰，他不自由主地加大力度，使身下的軀體僵直得像條鐵桿。

「Bucky⋯⋯」

Steve湊在他耳邊喚道，他倏地驚呼縮肩，「你幹嘛？」

他很少見Bucky這麼慌張，輕笑問：「你在緊張甚麼？」

「按摩背脊也能刺激到大腦？」

「不，我只是想讓你放鬆肌肉。」

Bucky心裡抱怨，你他媽別碰我，我就放鬆了。

Steve雙手繼續在他背上遊弋，「你最後有沒有看那個視頻？」

「看了開頭，你和雷神像機械人，面部表情不協調，假得有點可怕。」

「我是說我和你的那段。」Steve見他不作聲，續道：「我看完了。」

「應該是移花接木，那人的聲音和身材也不像你，你比他壯。」

「Steve，你真記仇啊。」

「是你說的，反正不是我們，看看也無妨。」

「好吧，我投降了，今天到此為止，我想睡覺。」

Steve坐回床上，讓Bucky轉身躺平，並替他掖好被子，關燈，他在黑暗中用目光描摹著Bucky的輪廓，良久後開口。

「Wanda曾經受奧創指使，來對付我們，她讓我們看到幻覺，那時候我看到一個舞池，我第一時間想到Peggy，所以她出現了，她說戰爭已經結束，我可以回家了，但之後所有人就消失，只有我一個詭異地站在原地。」

「我在等你出現，等你帶我回家，但是你沒來。」

他垂斂眼眸，落寞地抿著唇角，那時候Bucky在逃亡，試圖把James Barnes萎縮腐爛的靈魂從牢籠裡一點一點刮下攢起來，他自私地掉下了Steve，只敢藏在旮旯窺伺他，讓他牽掛著自己的同時又必須踏上戰場，Bucky握緊拳頭，猶豫要不要去抓住他的手。

「Steve——」

「我後來記起，我去過那個地方，是我們第一次四人約會的餐廳，我第一次看你牽著女孩的手，走入舞池，你當時很好看，好看得像個王子，我跟你簡直差天共地。」

他的聲音充滿苦澀，那晚歡聲笑語裡唯獨他感到煎熬，他的身體太弱，連借酒澆愁的資格也沒有。Bucky謹慎地觀察他的神色，他分不清Steve是在緬懷還是追悔甚麼，他心如擂鼓，槍管已抵在他胸口上，只要Steve扣動扳機，就能使他這副用血清和罪孽吊起來的白骨解體。

「我明明不喜歡四人約會，但我還是一次又一次，看著你跟不同女孩，在音樂裡擁抱談情。」

他抬眼看向Bucky，黑夜裡的微光殞落在他雙眼裡，暗淡糢糊卻又執意尋探出路，「我現在想通了為何夢裡沒有你，因為我看著你跟她們跳舞，其實覺得很難過。我很想見到你，想到除你以外所有人都不要見，但我不想看到你在那兒，你出現肯定又是牽著別人，可你不在，我又沒法離開。原來這就是我最大的噩夢——我錯過了你，所以我只能一個人留下來。」

Bucky的血液都凝固了，他無法消化那些字句，只知道要把Steve的話掐斷在此，他搜索枯腸，哪隻字眼蹦出來就送到嘴邊去。

「Steve，重點從來都不是有過多少舞伴，而是跟誰跳完這支舞。」

「你有說過，Bucky，你那時也這樣對我說過。」

Steve看著Bucky茫然的神情，知道他不記得，但Steve不在乎，因為所以困惑都化開了，他笑逐顏開，「你說得對，重點是跟誰跳完這支舞。」


	7. Chapter 7

他們每隔一段時間就會挪窩，眾人在會議上商量過，決定等Natasha完成手頭上的工作後，移至阿爾及利亞。

Bucky看到孤獨星球網站上的旅遊介紹——「洋溢法國風情的地中海國家」，一顆心便先飛到這個地中海古城去視察環境，他把當地的基本資訊都打印下來，吹著口哨往行李箱塞了幾條沙灘褲。

Steve倚著門框，寵溺地笑望他，「我是不是該給你一頂草帽帶去？」

「到時候買也不遲。」他喜滋滋地答，摺好Steve最愛穿的藍白格子襯衣，「你不能取笑我，我未去過阿爾及利亞，至少記憶裡沒有，何況這是我們第一次搬家，七十年後的第一次，啊，是有史以來第一次，我們還要一跑就跑到非洲去了！」

「你忘了瓦干達。」

「那只算是接受招待，而且你沒有長住，就我一個享受過他們的特色冷凍床。」

「我們下次去那邊住茅屋，然後一大清早上山牧羊。」

「你確定你這個過時老人家接受得了奇幻世界嗎？偷偷告訴你，瓦干達的羊都會在三更半夜起來駕飛船。」

「Bucky，我看過哈利波特，就算你告訴我牠們會騎掃帚，我也不會驚訝。」

他笑得更歡了，尖細的眼角翹起幾條小尾巴來，Steve多麼想上前吻住他的笑顏，把他的笑聲都收在懷裡。

Bucky清點過隨行物品，然後關上行李箱，抬眼望去，Steve仍愣在門口，「你在發甚麼呆？」

Rogers，你做得到的。

他鼓起勇氣，走到Bucky身邊，「你之前問過我，如果我不是美國隊長，我會想做甚麼，我現在有答案了，將來我想搬回布魯克林，或是任何一個你喜歡的好地方，一起生活，我想學雕塑，還有電腦繪圖，畫漫畫，當然我還會陪你去做你的事。這是廿一世紀，不結婚也無所謂，反正我有你在，不會悶，到我們再老一點，退役了，我們可以領養幾隻貓，過點安穩的日子。」

「這就是我的目標，我們今後一起為此努力，你覺得怎樣？你有甚麼要加進去嗎？」

Bucky看著他閃爍著希冀的雙眸，一時語塞，他有想做的事，卻從沒計劃過如何實行，他不敢考慮太長遠的未來，因為他知道這都是徒勞無功，順其自然，別抱有期望才是明智之舉，但這不防礙Steve追求人生，Steve可以擁有任何他想要的。

Bucky斟酌用詞，謹慎地答：「這可能跟我的藍圖有點衝突，我們不太一樣，不過這都是小問題，有方向是好事，這是第一步。」

「我跟你有甚麼不同？」

他吁了口氣，預感到這會是一場使人筋疲力盡的談話，「你得有心裡準備，我有很多麻煩事要處理——你明白的，當然我是說好久之後，而且，我可能一輩子都回不了美國。」

「那就去別的地方，我們現在到處走，正好能尋找適合的居所，我說過了，我會一直陪著你，等所有事情完結，再開展新生活。」

「但你我都估計到，事情很可能沒完沒了，簡單舉例，我的腦子。」

「這可以治好。」

Steve的語氣平靜得像他只是患了感冒，他不禁嗤笑一聲，「我樂觀天真的Stevie，醫生已經說得很直白，我能做的就是接受事實。」

「我知道，我是指至少會好轉，我們可以一起面對，你沒必要去擔憂最壞的情況。」

「是啊，情況已經不能更壞了，我只是說得比較客氣。」

「為何你非得要說晦氣話？」

「你面前有個深淵，你居然想栽進去，所以我得提醒你，不然你早晚摔得粉身碎骨。」

「我只是覺得只要我們盡力而為，就一定會有出路，Bucky，我想要的並不多。」

「你就算怎麼說，我還是Winter Soldier，我還是有個失靈的大腦，這使我無法做很多事。」

「我們可以克服，這麼多風浪我們都熬過去了。」

Steve永遠就是Steve，他簡直冥頑不靈，天塌下來都不眨一眼，明明整個世界的為難和惡意已幾乎把他們逼上懸崖，但他仍抱有不切實際的勇氣，Bucky為此惱火又心疼，這七十年他受到教訓了，科學說是墨菲定律，俗話是「老天爺硬要跟你抬槓」，他害怕Steve若是繼續執拗下去，最後又會落得心碎的下場。

「你有時候真的固執得可怕，你現在聽起來就像個勵志演說機，淨會說你可以的，只要夠虔誠，瘸了也能站起來，巴拉巴拉巴拉，你是上帝嗎？你怎麼能斷言一切？Steve，有些事情不是你不提起就不發生，否則你就不會穿國旗跳舞，我也不會當蘇聯的走狗。」

Steve實在受不了他所用的字眼，「Bucky！難道有風險有變數，我們就得放棄？現在我們不就好好的嗎？你在我身邊，活生生的，像從前一樣說話打鬧，我也曾經不敢置信，但你就是做到了，相信我，往後的事情一定比之前容易。」

「你根本不懂，」Buck面如槁灰，「我太長時間沒吃過東西，胃經常罷工犯疼，雖然暫時一切正常，但我能感覺得到，血清正吃力地調節我的身體機能，要知道它已經苦苦支撐了我幾十年，我就像一部過了保養期的絕版古董，不知道這能維持多久；我有時會人格解離，我可能在晾衣掃地，但我其實沒有知覺；在瓦干達剛脫離冷凍時，我還他媽嚴重痙攣，中邪似的扭曲四肢，我一度以為自己要癱瘓了，我的腦子被人虐待還不夠，居然閒來無事電自己，Steve，我還有一大堆毛病⋯⋯」

Steve被自己的無知狠狠地摑了一巴掌，他為了Bucky奔波得心力交瘁，卻怎也換不來對方的全心信賴，他慘淡地笑： 「你永遠都是這樣，在羅馬尼亞戒毒，修改指令機制，你都只會事後告訴我，你從不肯讓我跟你一同面對。你說這些，是因為你根本不打算讓我參與，你該死的自尊心只想著把我推開，你想把自己關起來。」

「你在說甚麼狗屁話？我們非得要一起行動？是不是我連撒泡尿，都要等我的Stevie從幼稚園下課了才能手牽手一起上廁所？不然我就是把你推開，不跟你一起面對？」

「你強詞奪理，這樣我們無法溝通。」

「我不是要跟你鬧！」

Bucky失控地吼道，自從恢復神智，他就一直竭盡力氣保持冷靜，他已經是一個瘋子了，他不想自己清醒時，看上去還是像瘋子，他連忙閉上眼深呼吸，驅趕張牙舞爪的心魔。

你這樣會嚇倒Steve，快把那個和善風趣的James Barnes找回來。

「Bucky，我們不用為這些吵架，我會找到辦法，你不需要焦慮。」

Steve想按住他的肩膀拉近距離，卻被他推開。

「Steve，一旦我被抓住，遊戲就結束，審判開始，那是一場持久戰，這涉及到蘇美冷戰，鬼知道還有甚麼，可能有人有辦法證明我沒意識，但這都不是重點，重點是，大家知道了原來超級士兵不只是Captain America這種英勇正直的英雄，也可以是站在對立面的殺人犯，政府要挽回公信力，必然咬著我不放。」

「如果打不贏官司，他們會一直拖，開國際法庭，聆訊個十年八載，我上網查過，海牙法庭審理波黑戰爭審了足足廿四年，而九頭蛇牽連更廣、歷史更長，我一個人就作惡了半世紀，即便無法入罪，他們至少能把我關進精神病院，再找個醫生證明我不配擁有自由。」

「我必須接受審判，還大家一個公道。但老實說，我不知道自己能否一遍遍地回顧那些事，我可能會受不了於是胡言亂語，被控方打個落花流水，然後洗屁股坐牢去。你心裡也清楚，你能做的並不多，有些事情是一個人沒法作出改變的，你在戰場上以一敵眾，但回到這兒，卻無法改變政府和社會。」

Bucky放軟聲線，好讓自己聽上去別太殘酷，「當然說不定我會被判無罪，但索高維亞法案的事情讓我很清楚，如果他們能用這種手段對待你們這些正義之士，那對我一定更惡劣，非常、非常惡劣。」

Steve垂斂眼眸，他還在倔強地抵禦Bucky口中所說的可能性，像不自量力的小豆芽那樣，打落門牙和血吞，也要奮不顧身地反抗，「是你讓我去找自己的人生，我想出來了，你又說我根本辦不到？」

「那你還可以做別的事！你等得夠久了，你上次錯過Peggy，這次要好好地活一回，你是我最好的朋友，像我們舊時一樣，我們有彼此，也有別的，你會有其他朋友，愛情，家庭，子女，你會走下去，而我⋯⋯」

Bucky頓了頓，咬緊牙關說下去：「既然談到了，我就把話說開，而我的人生，很可能就要止步於此，現在這些都是我偷來的日子，我做夢都賺到笑了，人應該隨遇而安，不是嗎？被囚禁已經算不錯，反正裡頭沒人會敢惹我，包食包住，你還能來探監，但若果他們真要處決我，我們就得說再見，你不能一輩子跟著我躲躲藏藏。」

他們投入地玩過家家，彷彿懸在頭上的鐮刀只是一件温馨的吊飾，但只要擦淨眼睛再看，還是會發現，周遭滿目瘡痍，他們飲盡最後的安逸，邊倒數著風暴降臨，邊僥倖地狂歡。

Bucky不想拆穿這個美夢，但他自知終有一日會窮途末路，Steve沒必要用自己的人生，去處理他這七十年來覆水難收的殘局。

而Steve始終逃不掉美國隊長最初的舞台，他空有一身力氣，無用武之地，之後他以為自己變得足夠強了，世事又三番四次痛擊他，嘲諷他，他保護國家，拯救人民又如何？他就是保護不了自己那片小得可憐的貧瘠之地——Steve Rogers的家園。

他這才明白，原來自己仍是那頭滑稽的猴子，被命運愚弄著，光會說漂亮的口號，他能把世界像機車上的美女般扛在肩上，卻連唯一真正屬於他的東西都沒法納入掌心。

「⋯⋯你又想掉下我一個人？」

Steve的聲音在抖顫，Bucky被這句問話壓得散架了，他差點就敗陣下來，像往時抱抱那個固執的小子，說算了算了你想怎樣我都奉陪，但他做不到，他揉揉對方的金髮，急切地想安撫他，「Steve、Steve，你已經不同了，你現在有很多可靠的伙伴，不是嗎？他們會陪著你，我也會，只是到了一個適合的時候，你覺得可以的時候——」

「當你該繼續上路，你就得離開 (When you gotta go, you gotta go)。」

Steve錯愕地抬起頭來。

Bucky顯然不記得自己曾經說過這句話，更不會知道Rumlow轉告他了，當日那顆本該奪去他性命的炸彈，在此時此刻爆開，Steve毫無防備，被温柔的碎片割破肺腑，痛得摧筋動骨。

他怔怔地望著Bucky，任憑眼淚帶走他的呼吸，帶走他的知覺。

Bucky像是錯手向他最愛的人開了一槍，倉皇失措，方寸大亂，「Steve！Steve，你誤會了，我、我，我的意思是——」

「夠了。」

他把Bucky劃入自己的未來，Bucky卻把他排除在外，準備繼續孤身作戰。

他以為他們約好了要互相守望，在紛亂中只要抓緊彼此就心滿意足，原來只是他一廂情願。

他傾盡所有建立的美好世界，都在這刻消散了。

「對不起，Steve⋯⋯是我說得太過份，對不起。」

Bucky躊躇著該否擁抱他，他頭也不回地轉身走進浴室鎖上門。

Bucky在門外待了半天，不停道歉，聽著裡頭的人在低聲啜泣，他慢慢意識到，自己只是想心裡好過才賴著不走，這其實於事無補。

他回到睡房癱在床上，黃昏時聽到Steve出外了，他有想象過自己煮了一頓晚餐，等Steve回來後，用幾個笑話或事童年趣事，掃走不愉快的爭拗，他們和好如初，但這套不可行了，他們都得認清事實，而不是胡混過去。

他硬起心腸，戴上以防他夢遊傷人的電子手銬，決定蒙頭大睡。


	8. Chapter 8

街燈潛入夜色，棲身在房間的窗邊上。

Steve看著睡夢中的Bucky，想到他們在布加勒斯特的相遇，他翻開冰箱上的記事本，裡頭貼滿美國隊長的剪報，滿載他的相片，他的事蹟，他的生平。

那些都只是後人加諸二戰英雄的標註，Bucky不知道自己就是Steve的主心骨，是他的根脈，只有把他們合在一起，才能還原他們完整的靈魂輪廓。

日換星移，人們在時間長河中揚帆前航，唯獨Steve執意逆流而行，追溯他的前半生，汲汲營營地打撈故人的倒影，尋找他失落的生命齒輪，因為只有Bucky知道打開他家門的鑰匙藏在哪裡，沒有了Bucky，他便沒法打開通往自己後半生的閘口，只能永遠迷失在記憶汪洋中。

但素來形同Steve Rogers百科全書的Bucky，居然認為他可以獨善其身。

「Buck，你說的話實在太傷人了。」

Steve昵暔道，五指梳理熟睡之人的額髮，對方應而蹙起眉頭，平靜的睡顏漸漸破裂，浮現出痛苦，他的唇囁嚅著，肩膀開始劇烈發抖。

「Bucky？」

Steve用密碼解開他的手銬，撫掃他的背脊，他遏力把壯碩的身軀蜷縮成小孩個兒，彷彿寒風暴雪逼入絕境，Steve立馬自櫃裡拿了幾件厚重的大褸，脫掉外套，用衣物密不透風地蓋住他，再爬入被窩，從後把人牢牢困在懷裡。

Bucky本就半夢半醒，感覺到壓在背上的體温，視野豁然變得清明，他的骨頭和牙齒都在不受控地磕碰，花了好一會兒才找回自己的聲音，「Steve⋯⋯」

「有好一點嗎？我給你倒杯熱水？」

「不用，我不是真的冷，我只是發噩夢，」他疲憊地抽了口氣，Steve的掌心摩擦著他的手臂，以凝聚熱力，「我夢見自己在雪地裡。」

Steve僵住動作，隨即使勁抱緊了他。

「我知道那不是真的，我知道。」

「嗯。」Steve趕在尾音碎開之前噤聲，霸凌著那個脆弱悲慟的自己，將他擊倒踢到邊上去，草草整頓情緒，「你吃飯了沒？」

「我不餓。」

「你得吃點東西，空著肚子會胃疼，昨天剩了意粉，我去煮給你。」

「我甚麼都不吃，如果你想我勉強嚥下去然後吐出來，你就去忙吧。」

「我剛才買了胃藥，你需要的話，我——」

「我沒事，我很好，我不能更正常了，你別再囉嗦，我沒病都快被你唸到發暈。」

「你從前也是這樣嘮叨病榻上的我。」

「你為何就不能只惦記我好的一面？老是像個怨婦般跟我翻舊帳。」

Steve輕笑幾聲，温和低語：「對不起，我不知道你的胃有毛病，以後我們早點吃晚餐，不喝咖啡改喝豆奶，別再老是買外賣，太油膩的食物對胃不好。」

「是我讓Shuri別說這些芝麻綠豆的小事，你若是真要鉅細無遺地聽一遍，醫療隊得辦個『走進Winter Soldier的奇妙身體』講座然後解說三天三夜，連我髮根長顆暗瘡，都向你詳細滙報它的來歷。更何況很多病都是突發性的，無從根治，一般藥物對我也無效，預期頭痛醫頭腳痛醫腳，不如交給我的血清自由發揮，醫生光是處理血清搞不定的部分就已殫精竭慮，放過他們，也放過我吧。」

「但若果你胃疼得厲害呢？我聽說慢性胃炎患者會經常胃痙攣，疼得像肋骨被人打斷，也許他們能為你研發一些藥，至少有助緩減病症。」

「去你的，我可是二戰老兵，三天不吃不喝都能把納粹佬打得屁股開花，更別提我現在是超級士兵，我的胃怎說都是鐵鑄的，疼一下有甚麼所謂，醫生都說我別吃太飽就是。」

Steve戰勝了病魔，如今那個暴徒轉移目標，纏上Bucky，他切身體會過病痛能多磨人，它把他母親置諸死地，是繼戰爭和九頭蛇後，他最深惡痛絕的東西，可惜連美國隊長也對這壞蛋束手無策。

他被無止盡的憂慮追逐著，縮在Bucky肩頭上歇一口氣，「還有其他的事，我應該早點留意到⋯⋯我有次見到你洗碗的時候跌了一隻鐵碟子，你慢幾拍才撿起來，我沒有在意，我不敢往壞方向猜想。」

「停，我忍夠你了，你要是再敢說這些話，我就打脫你的牙臼，我認真的。」Bucky的鐵臂配合地嘶嘶作響恫嚇他，「難不成你覺得連我掉下火車也是你的錯？別回答我，我怕我會揍你，Steve，你能不能別發瘋，收一收你犯濫的同情心，至少不要用在我身上，我不稀罕。事實上你把我照顧得太好了，你為我已經做了這麼多，你傾盡所能，把政府擋下來，讓我跟你一起住，如果真要說對不起，那個人一定是我。」

「我現在這一切都是你給我的，是你一次又一次帶我回到這個世界，否則我還在九頭蛇，殺更多更多的人，直至有天戰死或者被銷毀，沒有你，Winter Soldier只會走向滅亡，死期就是他坎坷的一生中最快活的一天，所以，對於一個連神明都想放棄打救的人來說，你偉大得我簡直要跪下來給你叩頭，你還妄想可以做更多？你使我愧疚得無地自容。」

「你太誇張了，我們只是互相扶持，跟小時候你搶著替我燙衣服打掃沒分別，我們一直如此，難道不是嗎？」

Bucky不敢苟同，但也只能嘆氣認栽，他的Stevie自幼體型像長不大的Peter Pan，可一開口就老氣橫秋，脾性強勢得連他母親都管不住，Bucky那把嘴擅長甜言蜜語，辯論爭理卻從沒贏過他，每回反駁都會被長達十頁的精彩演說堵到舉手投降。

「對，你說的都對，兩者之間大概就只差了一個宇宙。」

「一個宇宙不算甚麼。」

Steve的指尖劃過他的眉角，撩起他的鬢髪繞到耳後。

Bucky有時恨極了他的温柔，那種只對昔日友人的柔情，他肯定Steve不會這樣對其他人，這本使他得意又歡喜，如今卻只剩下沉重和無措，光是想到Steve正在注望他，他便得嚴陣以待。

「而且你也救過我，就在不久前。」Steve故意不給予他猜出謎底的時間，乾脆地揭盅：「Thor跟我說，那天是Loki施咒，使我陷入熱潮。」

「幹，原來是那狗娘養的畜生！恭喜福爾摩斯你找出真相了，但你就不能裝作不知情嗎？」他焦躁地抓頭髮，回頭惡狠狠補道：「不要糾結在這事情上，不要。」

「我有沒有傷到你？」

Bucky翻白眼，「受傷的只有你，和門鎖，行了？今天是甚麼好時節，墨西哥的真心話之日嗎？」

「對，」Steve忍住笑掐掐他肩膀，「而且是你先過節的，那我也要把所有事情攤開來講清楚，剛才只是個開場。」

他垮下肩膊，懊惱地揉揉額角，沉默片刻後說：「好，你可以繼續了。」

「Buck，我從十八歲就孤身一人，我這輩子未真正融入過布魯克林以外的地方。」

「打住，十八歲，我沒記錯的話，我在你廿五歲前幾乎每天都跟你一起用晚餐，約會都帶上你，我還排隊替你領配給的豬肉和雞蛋，因為我怕你這大善人一領了就送給人，我風雨不改地替你領了七年，足足七年，連我妹妹都吃你的醋，你卻說得好像我不存在一樣。」

「那時我弱小無力，戰爭奪去了我的父親，我媽媽獨自撫養我，她去世之後，我總是在想，如果她不用如此辛勞，就不會染上惡疾，所以我一心想參軍，終結這場使無數家庭破碎的廝殺。我知道當我一無所有，我仍有你，但是我沒來得及察覺一些至關重要的事，這使我沒法安心接受你對我的好意，在你身邊我反而有壓力，」思及此，他搖搖頭，自嘲地挑起唇角，「你現在應該明白我的感受吧？你為他奉獻一切，那個人卻憂心成為你的負擔而想落跑。」

Bucky默不作聲，他說下去：「到一九四三年組成咆哮小隊，我變強了，還有一群好伙伴，我嘗試跟你們打成一片，但我很快就發現，他們敬重我，卻更親近你，你們之間有小秘密，遮遮掩掩的從不告訴我，這讓我不禁妒忌你，你走到哪裡都受歡迎，你不愁找不著把酒談心的至交，我卻無論如何都是多餘的，美國隊長只有追隨者，沒有朋友。」

「Steve，我們沒偷偷說過你一句壞話，其他士兵我說不準，但他們——他們是真心實意地擁護你，因為他們親眼見識過你的氣魄，你的真本事，只要談到你，大家再傷再疲都會振奮士氣，他們願意為你赴死，但你始終是上級，他們怕被你知道某些破事會使你難做。」

「這都僅限於戰場，沒關係，已經比打血清前好多了，至少我在暗巷伸張正義時只消一個拳頭，不用再拼老命，省掉不少功夫。我只是好奇你們之間到底有甚麼秘密，要一直鬼鬼祟祟地守著。」

「都是些無聊的小事，而且我們不是特意要迴避你。」

「說說看。」

「捉弄欺負二等兵的准尉，在他的餐湯裡下瀉藥、販售補給品、站崗時跑去幽會、 私藏違禁物，還有詐病。」

「就這些？」

「我只記得這些。」

「好。」

他聽上去還在生悶氣，Bucky掀掉快把他們捂出汗的衣物，轉過身來柔聲安撫他，「放心我不冷，Steve，我發誓我們沒背著你搞甚麼陰謀，是你想太多了。」

黑暗中，Bucky那雙灰綠的眼睛依然明亮透澈，美麗的東西總是這麼會迷惑人心，Steve差點也被騙倒，他擠出笑容，梗在喉嚨的苦澀割碎他的每個字眼，「你是怎樣做到的？你藏了這麼多年，還能從容應對，我不行，我沒法對自己最親密的朋友隱瞞真實想法，我一天都不想多等。」

「可能是因為我的良心沒有你的好管閒事？」

「你想知道嗎？我近來的心事。」

Bucky像是一頭被獅子盯上的花鹿，忐忑不安卻又無處可逃，「我當然樂意聆聽，只要你想說。」

「那請你好好地看著我，」Steve挾住他的臂膀，鄭重地說：「Bucky，我愛你。」

他吞嚥口涎，猝不及防被一個偷襲嚇得人仰馬翻，扯著皮肉陪笑，「呃、 噢，我的甜心寶貝，你甚麼時候變得這麼肉麻？」

「當我目送你在展覽會離開時，當我從手術台解救你時，當我看著你掉下去時，當我在橋上遇到你時，我就應該知道，我懷疑連Rumlow都有頭緒了，他跟我說，你的Bucky還記得你，那時候我根本不懂反應，我怕他下一句就說你死了，我又要失去你了，我腦海裡全都是你，所以才會有尼日尼亞那場爆炸，是Wanda把炸彈拋到上空救了我，命運想方設法教訓我，我卻轉頭就忘個一乾二淨，還傻得跟Sharon接吻。」

「Steve！就因為我們上過床？抑或你認為我活得太過消極落魄？我還沒到生無可戀的地步，我要是真想畏罪自殺，我早就在羅馬尼亞做了，我連屍體也不會讓你找到。你也不用怕我會消失，我保證我不會蛋疼到搞甚麼不辭而別人間蒸發，所以你不需要用這種方式留住我，這、這真的不可思議，你當自己是甚麼？你不應該——」

「我不是，我很清楚你不需要憐憫，我不會做施捨感情這種自以為是的行為。」

「所以是中咒的後遺症？我真想把Loki射成籂子。」

「Bucky，你沒聽我說話。」

「你知不知道你在對你最好的兄弟說甚麼？」

「你又不是沒被人追求過，為何大驚小怪？」

「你只是被女人甩了兩次，就心死如灰想跟我作伴終老？你不是很有毅力嗎？拿出你打仗的架勢來啊，要是你想請敎我怎樣調情，你可以直說，我不會笑你，好吧我會，但笑一下你又不會少一兩肉，就當作是交學費好了，再不然你可以上網、看書，天無絕人之路啊。」

Bucky故作輕鬆地插科打諢，對方卻不賣他的帳，他沮喪地抱頭苦叫：「別這樣，Steve，你不能因為任何目的而這樣說。」

「我表白只是因為我想跟你在一起，我一向誠實認真。」

「我不想理你了，救命啊誰來治一下這個腦袋秀逗的大兵哥。」

Steve被他惹惱了，「你把我當成傻大個，我甚麼都不懂，就你最聰明？現在是誰先犯蠢，誰先暗戀自己最好的兄弟，還一直不夠膽說出口？你可以愛我，為甚麼我就不可以？」

Bucky咬緊打顫的牙關。

他心裡住著一個人。

為此他在自己的廢墟裡，花光僅餘的木頭和石塊，建了一間小屋，他擔心他住不安，又誠惶誠恐地佈置居所，用牆紙填補坑坑洞洞，用盆栽掩蓋地上污垢，裱起舊日時光，營造一隅淨土。

但如今那人忽然把房子拆了，偏要闖進他以棚架重重圍封的爛地，在那兒挖出他畸型的心，捧起來看了又看。

翻閱冬日戰士的傷口還不夠嗎？知道他手上每筆血債還不夠嗎？為何連這些微如塵灰的感情他都要鑿出來一一稽考？

「⋯⋯你再說一遍試試。」

Bucky眉宇間交織著震怒與羞恥，他其實色厲內荏，彷彿下一秒就會化成沙礫崩塌，Steve為自己的衝動而懊悔，也許他應該按步就班，先約Bucky去吃燭光晚餐，在浪漫而莊重的環境下互訴真心，而不是在床上像談判一樣劍拔弩張。

他捧著Bucky的臉頰，放輕了聲音，「Morita，Jones，Dernier，他們全都知道你愛我，現在我終於也知道了。」

「是啊Dugan甚至說我們上過床，當時流言滿天飛，我們也是一笑置之，怎麼現在你反而究真了？」

Steve稍稍退讓，喘過氣來的Bucky便已恢復鬥志想脫身了，這使他哭笑不得，「好吧，你還要裝蒜，但我當了七十年傻子，我可不會再陪你演下去。」

Steve傾身覆上他的唇。

這一吻，天地寂寥。

城市吹滅了霓虹，放逐了煩囂。

一幀幀畫布被翻掀，筆觸越來越稚嫩，顏色卻越來越鮮艷，塗出他十六歲的夏天。

學生到湖邊上游泳課，老師吩咐大家兩人一組，他痛恨所有要分組的活動，因為他總是落單，當同學們歡快地挽著朋友的手坐下來時，只有他聽著旁人掩嘴訕笑，僵立原地。那是他童最大的年噩夢，他隱藏聲色，假裝自己是團體的一份子，卻終究被人殘酷地揪起來，掛上牌子示眾，他是個沒人要的討厭鬼。

但Bucky出現了。他向體育老師謊稱蘭諾太太在測驗後提早下課，並提議自己跟他一組，老師剛好需要多一人湊對，便沒把他趕走。

Bucky沒法想象他有多高興，他有生以來頭一次找到願意要他的拍檔，即便他們在課餘時都黏膩在一塊兒，但Bucky比他高一年級，沒法一起上堂，他嘴上唸了那壞學生幾句，心裡卻無比慶幸他的到來。

他上了最有趣的一節體育課，Bucky牽著他的手，教他踢水換氣，他很笨拙，可Bucky從不會對他失去耐心，他們一直游到湖的另一側，遠離了人群，Bucky沉下去，像魚兒一樣在湖中轉悠，倏地在他面前冒出來。

Bucky的睫毛凝住剔透的水珠，笑得放浪形骸，斜飛入鬢的眉毛滿是英氣，他赫然發現Bucky已經是成年男子了，他箍住他脖子，赤裸壯實的胸膛貼住他臂膀，他們在樹影波光下對望。

Bucky差點就吻到他。

當年他不開竅，他以為Bucky只是貪玩，他可不是Bucky那些換個不停的漂亮女孩，他是他的朋友，能長久相伴的朋友，他多麼希望自己與別不同，這使他惱怒不已，還斥責Bucky太無禮。

要是他那天閉上眼睛，就不會錯失這一切。

Steve五指插入Bucky的頭髪，按住腦勺不准他逃避，不同於以往的吻，這次他一點都不温柔，Steve如同上戰場般奮力地攻城掠陣，粗重地舔吮他的唇舌，讓信息素張開獠牙亂咬，吞下他的嚶嚀，試圖不擇手段吻服他。

情熱在交融的呼吸中孵化，Omega的氣味像海浪時而平淡時而洶湧，Bucky不得不用金屬臂擋格，幸而在幾回掙扎後成功抽離幾分，Steve卻仍不依不饒地親吻他的髪根，兩人的腰腹緊貼一起蹭磨，Bucky忍無可忍地喊停。

「你還記得自己是個該死的Alpha嗎？滾開！」

Steve還戀戀不捨地啃了他耳廓一口，才願從他身上離開，「如果你有需要，我可以幫你，就像你之前幫過我一樣。」

他的信息素不穩定，又不能吃抑制劑，硬受了Steve這個吻，當即暈頭浪向，他沒力氣糾纏下去，不忿地招認：「操他媽的，你全都猜中了！這樣行了沒？我用不用給你頒獎？美國隊長機智識破好友的齷齪念頭？沒被噁心死還主動獻身以德報怨？」

「Bucky，別口不擇言，你不知道你的話有多難聽。」

連罵兩句都不被允許，他把臉埋進雙手，苦悶地吼了一聲，「已是七十年前的事，你不提起我都快忘光，那時你有Peggy，反正我們不可能回到過去，我不能，我不再是布魯克林的小子了。」

「但你仍然愛我，你休想否認。」

「我們的關係很親密，但只屬兄弟間的浪漫，我習慣這樣，我很努力維持原狀，避免打破任何東西，你如今忽然跟一個百歲老頭說這些，我真想不透你在打甚麼主意，你是美國隊長，我是冷戰幽靈，就算你想找人假結婚騙戶藉騙福利，都輪不到我。」Bucky神色憔悴，他快撐不下去，「我不想談了，Steve，我頭疼。」

Steve疼惜地替他揉揉額角，卻堅持說下去，「我醒來之後， 幾乎天天都蹲在博物館，我的財物都沒了，只有陀錶裡Peggy的照片，無任何關於你的東西，每當我想起你，我就唯有去那兒看看照片，看看影像，我有時候遇到高興的事，第一個想到的就是你，我會看著你的照片自言自語，告訴你未來長甚麼樣子，電子產品怎麼用，加工食品的味道如何，我很想全都告訴你，我祈願你能聽見我的話，因為我知道你會想聽。」

「感謝上帝給了我更多，衪讓你回到我身邊，於是我又想買一間大屋，有紅磚壁爐的那種，跟你一起生活，我可能貪得無厭，但我等太久了，我真的很想擁有幸福，我想你也擁有幸福，現在，我們跟這些只有一步之遙，我想跟你過一輩子，Bucky，別拒絕我，就當作是再給我一次機會，好嗎？」

Bucky懵懂地望著Steve。

欣喜如一束煙火升起，點亮他雙眸，他笑起來，傻傻地笑，笑得抽動肩膀。

然後煙火綻放開來，化為淚水掉落。

如果Steve在他們仍是青蔥少年時跟他告白，他大概會興奮到把人壓在地上狂親，他甚至會一路把Steve扛回睡房裡去，從背後摟住他，把他拘禁在自己懷裡，然後蓋上被子張口亂咬。

Bucky曾經那麼熱切地渴求著Steve，想跟他緊緊地靠在一起永不分開，一腔男兒熱血的他開頭只當作兄弟情義，花了好多時間才意識到，原來這不完全是同一回事，卻又糊糊塗塗的不敢點破。

他做夢都想不到Steve會喜歡他，現在他等到了，卻又已經一無所有，拿不出甚麼來兌現這個願望了。

Steve幾乎從未見過Bucky哭泣，他從小到大都喜歡笑，無論甚麼時候，只要Steve一抬頭，都會看到他揚起唇角，彎起眼睛，笑容燦爛得像個小太陽。

哪怕經歷過這麼多事情，他也只有在看到自己殺死Howard的片段時流過淚。

因為Bucky覺得自己是犯人，世界暫時高抬貴手放過他，他就必須感激到五體投地，他沒有受害者表達悲傷的權利，所以他不訴苦不求救，如果不是為了Steve，他可能會禁止自己牽動嘴角。

Steve醒悟他從來都是自欺欺人，異想天開地等待奇蹟再次發生，他以為自己是不忍擊潰Bucky，讓對方難堪，實質是他懦弱，擔憂一旦敞開心結，負面情緒會像病毒般擴散，扼殺他們眼裡最後一絲曙光。他這麼艱難才失而復得，戰戰兢兢地揣著Bucky不願冒險，唯恐風吹草動都暗示著生死別離。

但如今他有了理由，有了信心，他準備好接收Bucky所有的悲痛，準備好在列車上，抓住下墜的Bucky自願放開的手。

「一步之遙？你真的很會睜眼說瞎話。」

Bucky凝望著Steve，他還是個純情的毛頭小子，一談情說愛便耳根發紅，憨傻木納，這麼多年都沒長進，但如今的他不再是連健康都透支的窮光蛋了，世上所有的美好都會棲息他身上，他卻仍然願意回頭，把盈滿手心的陽光，分一半給他那位被黑暗籠罩的老朋友。

Bucky感覺温暖滿溢胸腔，然而九頭蛇的創傷刻在他的骨子裡，提醒他服從和承受才是正確的，反抗會招來更多傷害，動輒使他受懲罰，所以他必須謹小慎微，千萬不可得寸進尺，尤其這關乎到Steve，假若Bucky走錯一步，惡果便會波及他。

他盡力擠出微笑，但他的笑容已沒有光彩，只剩下酸楚、蒼老，以及深深的畏縮，他像一頭失去魔法的小熊，再也沒法守護Steve的美夢，變回原本殘敗黯淡的模樣。

「Hell no，Steve，我已經不在是從前的Barnes，我只是裝裝樣子，你知道我為何想回去冷凍艙嗎？因為睡著他媽比活著容易太多了，我有時看到人就恐慌，只想躲開全世界封閉自我，甚麼人都不想理會，除了你，唯有你除外。我勉強聆聽交流，因為我擔心大家把我當作異類，我必須無時無刻證明自己，我已不是那個一聲不吭下一秒就大開殺戒的冬日戰士，我有時候都不知道自己變成了甚麼，我只是模仿著從前的James Barnes，很可笑吧？」

「有好多事情我都記不起來，我到現在也不記得自己是怎認識你的，我記不起我父親的長相，我很害怕，Steve，我害怕回憶，害怕未來，害怕各方面的復仇和清算，害怕隨時失控的自己，我最害怕的，就是你，Steve，我怕你傷心失望，我怕連累你。」

Bucky瞥了瞥石灰剝落的天花板，苦澀地笑，「如果不是我，你可能不需要到處流浪，我拖住了你，令你沒法住在有壁爐的大屋裡，只能藏身於這種簡陋還霉味陣陣的廉租房之中。」

Steve靜靜地聽著，他要知道Bucky的想法，哪怕這些想法錯得離譜，每隻字都使他心如刀割。

「說實話，你真的可以嗎？在我幹過這麼多事情之後，在知道我殺了Howard和他的夫人之後，你還能像從前那樣看待我嗎？連我自己都不能，你怎可以？」

絕望和恐懼在Bucky的崩裂的聲音裡湧出來，他不敢瞧向Steve，有時他甚至不敢照鏡子，因為他總會禁不住想象Steve望著他是何種感受，他不敢深究那雙完美的藍眸是否也覺得這個Bucky陌生而冷血，在無數殺戮後，居然若無其事地輕鬆笑鬧。

他焦慮得咬破了嘴唇，緊閉眼睛，勉強地組織言語，「你很想念你從前的家，你覺得我也需要家，我們剛好能湊在一起，但我不行，我就連做個正常人都很吃力，你可能有辦法拉住我繼續走下去，但一旦如此，等到有天你找到對的人，卻發現你褲頭上拴著一個隨時發瘋的殺人魔——連精神病院都不接收的那款，到時候你就會恨我⋯⋯你會深深地怨恨我這個大麻煩。」

痛楚在他體內爆發，他又開始劇烈地抖顫，睜開的雙眼像灌滿鮮血般可怖猙獰，他死死地抓住Steve的臂膀，像一頭厲鬼，聲音空洞無比，「我也怨恨自己，但我不想你恨我，我受不了，你將來會恨我，你會的，你絕對會。」

「Bucky，我發誓——」

「我知道你會。」

「Buck——」

「你會，你會，Steve Rogers，你會！」

Bucky抱頭大吼，彷彿在詛咒自己，他耳邊充斥著尖叫和哀求，觸目驚心的死狀釘入他眼底，那些生命的餘温彷彿還殘存他手上，他還記得他是如何勒死Howard的妻子，她的頸骨卡卡作響，最後折斷了，他把一個人的脖子掐碎了，這種事情他幹過多少次？他用過多少不同的作案方法？多少男人多少女人多少孩子？

「Bucky，呼吸！」Steve緊摟住窒息至嘴唇發青的Bucky，「看著我，甚麼都別想，冷靜，呼吸。」

Bucky猛然回神，用力吸氣，他汗水涔涔，感到天旋地轉，Steve輕拍他的肩背，讓彼此在沉默的間隙裡緩過來。

「世上所有人都有資格恨我，包括你，你⋯⋯你當然不會說出口，但你心底裡還是會恨，恨我把你拖回地獄去，恨我破壞你得來不易的人生。」

他心腸破碎地說：「我不想你後悔。」

其實審判早就結束，Steve還沒來得及給Bucky申辯，他已判了自己死刑，斬釘截鐵，不容許有任何希望和幻想。

他們親近得手牽著手，頭抵著頭，但他們的悲傷卻隔住一堵墻，無法互通。

Steve揚手抹去他唇上的血絲，他難受地撇開臉，「拜托別這樣看我，你會使我恨不得躺進墳墓裡，一刀兩斷大家都痛快。」

Steve怔了怔，平淡地問：「你真以為你死去我就只會在葬禮上傷心一次？」他以指尖細細撫按Bucky眉心的紋路，描摹他生命的軌跡，「對於活下來的人，悲傷是無止盡的，我不停回想你掉下火車那幕，回想自己的無力，我每次想到那一刻我跟你只差半個手肘的距離，我就會鑽牛角尖，為什麼我這麼近都沒捉住你，我可能只是慢了兩秒，兩秒，我們便天人永隔，那兩秒卻漫長得像我的一生。」

「之後我架著飛機撞向冰原，那時我就在想，正好讓所有終結於此，讓我去見你。」

「Steve⋯⋯我很抱歉，我收回我的話。」

Bucky面色灰敗，但心神總算鎮定下來，試圖替Steve分析情況，權衡利弊，「有時候你太孤獨，你還不適應這個世界，才一直懷緬過去，但你會跨過這個坎，你現在有復仇者，有很多人會幫你，你只是暫時覺得孤獨，加上好朋友忽然死而復生，你患得患失，很激動，很高興，但你不會一輩子都這樣，你慢慢就會平伏心情，然後有一天厭倦我的毛病，意識到我並不能令你回到從前的歡樂時光，嫌棄枯燥混亂的生活，當然你的責任心不會讓你承認，但你還是會失望難過，所以我們不能一直綁在一起，你值得擁有更好。」

「我從來就沒適應過這個世界，有時候我也不知道自己是在對抗它，還是保護它，不然我怎會總是跟人打架，我怎會總是與紙筆作伴，當我是Steve時，我是地底泥，到我變成隊長，我是吉祥物，從沒人把我當成一個普通人。」

「復仇者收留了我，但那屬於Tony多過屬於我，因為我始終太奇怪，連Nat他們有時都會認為我的道德標準高得嚴苛，我抱陳守舊，我過時了，你知道我有多固執，我不可能為了追上時代而改變自己，我無論何時站在何地都是突兀的，唯一不同的是你，有你在，我才覺得自己找到了歸宿。」

「沒錯，我很孤獨，如果你沒回來，我甚至不敢奢想要一個家，我住在孤島上，把自己鎖在廿六歲那年，情願沒醒過來，外面的世界根本與我無關，而我至少還要活個十年八載，一想到這點我就想學你罵髒話，外星人侵襲地球就侵襲地球吧，去他的，美國隊長不幹了。」

Steve落寞地笑了笑，「Bucky，我明白你有多恨自己，你因此質疑我，你想把所有人推開，你覺得你活該如此，但如果上天問我，想早在一九四四讓你從此沉眠，還是讓你背負無盡的罪疚活回來，我會自私地選擇後者，我得賭一把，賭我能戰勝你的罪惡感，撫平你的傷口，我知道你擺脫控制之後一直陷在痛苦中，但對我來說，連你的痛苦也是我生命中最珍貴的存在，那代表你仍有呼吸，仍會睜開眼，我的明天仍有希望。」

「我不會走，我只是——看在上帝的份上，我不能這樣對你！我感覺爛透了，我有太多問題，我本身就是一個大問題！你說我會好起來，說都能熬過去，你希望一切能回復正常，但他媽的我就是不能！你明白嗎？我只能這樣一輩子了，如果我老了，那就更糟糕，大腦衰退是不可逆轉的，我見過嚴重癔症的病人，我終有一天會成為他們一份子，我可能還會失憶，然後拿著電鋸砍人去，你不能把人生寄托在這種人身上，你不能指望我。」

Bucky掐著眉心搖首嘆息，「這對誰來說都太沉重，我看過調查，精神病患家屬的自殺率比病人本身還高，他們眼睜睜看著親人變得面目全非，看著生活被一個無法自理的人抽乾，自責和憎厭日復一日凌遲他們，有甚麼能比這樣更殘忍？即便你跟我說，你愛上的是其他瘋子，我也同樣會反對，你應該找個可以照顧你的人，兩個人在一起不是為了給對方上刑，你這不是勇敢，你這、你這是犯賤。」

「我們有血清，不能與平常人一概而論，如果大腦的損害是無法逆轉，你就不會記起我，即便長年受摧殘，你的身體仍在努力復元，而且科技在日新月異，所以我並不認同你的猜測；就算真如你所說，那我們就更應該捉緊現在，不是嗎？」

「可能明天就世界末日，誰知道結局如何，我不能還沒試過便放棄，何況我自出生以來就與順境無緣，我的老本行就是打沒勝算的仗，至今從未有敗績，即便我曾經受挫折，」Steve抬眸凝望Bucky，指腹搓磨著他的髮鬢，「但你知道的，最後我還是會贏。」

Steve舉起兩人緊扣的指掌，「Bucky，無論如何，我都不可能跟另一個人同床共枕，組織家庭了，我要麼跟你一起，要麼獨自一人度過餘生。」

Bucky想抽回自己的金屬手掌，對方卻怎也不願放開，他煩躁地咒罵一聲，「幹，你喜歡過Peggy和Sharon啊，你不是那個小豆芽，已經不需要我了，你這麼好，總會遇到一個喜歡的人，而我已經很累了，為什麼就一定要我？」

「我錯過了這麼多，你還想我錯下去？」

「兄弟，我們當朋友當了七十年，這樣很好，你只是一時腦子發熱想談戀愛，到你看到其他合適的對像，就不會再想有的沒的。」

「你身邊那麼多女孩，你在軍中追求者無數，所以你又為什麼喜歡我這麼久？還從來不跟我說？苦戀好朋友是你的專利嗎？」

「該死的你以為不想只把你當作朋友？你以為我喜歡看著你這個混帳跟別人親吻談情，然後像白痴一樣笑著送上祝福？誰他媽想苦戀你？Steve你真活該一輩子當處男。」

「Bucky——」

「操，你給我閉嘴！」

Bucky凶狠地瞪了他一眼，後者乖乖地噤聲，他深呼吸一口氣，吞下羞恥和窘逼，說出他本打算帶進棺材的話，「你、你別誤會，認識你是我最大的幸福，你永遠都明智果敢，堅韌不拔，最重要的是，你有一顆温柔的心，你捍衛自由，忠於國家，但政府這個權力體系有沒法根治的弊端——他們總想不惜一切換取秩序，聯合國逼你們簽署協定時，你頂著和朋友缺裂、被國際狙擊的壓力作正確選擇，卻又設法顧及所有人的感受和處境，還要保全我，世界變得不再善惡分明，但你從不受迷惑，你是我尊敬的人，一直都是。」

「所以，我不後悔也不痛苦，那些感情是在我經歷黑暗時，生命中的最後一點光，我靠它回到這個世界，但這只屬於我，我已經把這個當成一種信念，你單單是存在著就使我心安，但不代表你就得回應我的感情，這對你不公平。」

他拍拍Steve與他十指緊扣的手，「我只想看著你跟你喜歡的人步入教堂，生兒育女，像普通人一樣，你不用事事都捨易取難，既然有簡單平坦的路可走，就別再折騰了，跟著我不會有好果子吃，還不如你多交幾個男女朋友，好好享受愛情的樂趣。」

Bucky以性命擔保，無論他愛不愛Steve，Steve也一定是這個世界上最好的人，裡裡外外都那麼好，時至今日，他仍興幸自己此生能跟這個傻瓜成為密友，他使Bucky明白何謂真正的強者，真正的英雄，也使Bucky成為一個更優秀的人。

「我的意思是，你從沒欠我甚麼，Steve，別忘了我們還被通緝，事情一波未及一波又起，可能老天也覺得我們不適合對方。」

「那我們正好能做一對亡命鴛鴦。」Steve用Bucky之前的戲語回敬他。

他登時耷拉眉眼，被Steve的話堵得氣結，「你為何就是這麼死心眼？」

「這得怪你，是你把我照顧得太好，我離不開你了，我從舊時就是這樣，父母去世後我孑然一身，我只有你，我的朋友，愛情，家庭，全都是你，也只能是你，一切都是你，從前到現在。在我最貧乏窮酸的日子裡，你不吝嗇給予我所有，無論苦樂你都愛我如初，為何我們情況對調，你就不想要我了？」

Steve又拿出他那副演講的腔調，「感情不是兵馬，沒有汰弱留強的準則，不會因應時勢變遷，但如果非要我無人願愛，你才能理直氣壯地繼續愛我，我會想辦法去除血清變回去，世界可以由別人去救，但我的人生我得自己爭取。」

「你想爭取那你他媽就應該讓Clint幫你在交友網站開帳號，而不是追著災難死咬不放！你參軍尚且是為了國家，那現在纏上我是圖甚麼？受虐上癮嗎？我敢說你人生有一半的不幸都是你自找的，而我不想成為其中之一，Steve，你一路走來很不容易，現在總算熬出頭，你本可以擁有世上所有的幸福，跟我一起，我甚麼都沒法給你。」

「你已經給了我一切。Bucky，你從我的世界逃走了七十年，這次我不會讓你得逞，你在我的屋子裡，在我床上，我不可能讓你走，除非你說服了我。」

Bucky蒼白無力地陳述論點：「我破壞了夠多人的人生，不能破壞你的了。」

「沒有你，我根本沒人生可言。」他從容反駁。

Bucky感到頭重腳輕，他無法接受這個結局，Bucky Barnes跟Steve Rogers相依相戀，然後一起下地獄的結局。

那是他最愛的傻小子，不行。別看他高大強壯，其實他傻透了，他像隻飛蛾，天生只曉得一頭撲入苦難之中，衝向一個比一個強大的敵人，他小心翼翼地疼惜了這個人一輩子，怎能自己一手毀掉？

「你還記得你小時候有多不濟嗎，你會病到好像我一眨眼你就不會呼吸，每次咳嗽都快把五臟六腑也咳出來，到你病好了，你又去打架自討苦吃，明知道沒有勝算，明知道沒有好下場，為什麼還要橫衝亂撞讓自己滿身傷？」

「我現在變強壯了，我不會輕易受傷。」

「但我也不同了，Steve ，我就是怕，我不想傷害你，我、我真的不想⋯⋯」

他怨恨這個永遠不遂其所願的世界，他替Steve不甘，他自己那些曲折離奇的經歷，姑且就當作他是萬中無一的倒霉鬼，但Steve是世上最好的人，在Bucky數次瀕死意識彌留之際，總會回憶著他的笑容，祈求上天，請賜Steve最好的，請把本屬他的那份幸福——如果他有這些，都留給Steve，這樣就夠了，他配得上最好的一切。

然而Winter Soldier卻是世上最壞的人，他幾乎不是人，為甚麼？為甚麼？為甚麼不能讓Steve過得輕鬆點，上帝啊，那是Bucky Barnes最卑微的要求，為甚麼衪都沒聽見，七十年後又讓Steve繼續陷在痛苦之中。

「現實不是童話故事，我們不會永遠這樣快快樂樂地在一起，沒有好結局的，我或許會在某天錯手殺，幹！我、我會殺了你，我會折磨你，到時候我們都會變得狼狽不堪。」

Bucky活過來並不是為了造成他的不幸，他只是想再陪Steve多走一小段路，然後互相道別，曲終人散，但Steve忽然說要廝守終生，他嚇得亂了套，一方面被恐懼囚禁卻步不前，一方面又想伸手越過圍欄，接住對他來說過於貴重的愛。

「告訴我你只在開玩笑，告訴我。」他狹促地瞄了一眼不為所動的Steve，低頭哽咽：「拜託，我不如你想像中的強大。」

「你是我的英雄，永遠都是。」

「我不是，至少現在不是了，我不知道這些日子還能過多久。」

「Bucky，你也是士兵，在九死一生的戰場上，你也從不會落荒而逃，你急著替自己寫下悲慘的未來，是因為你覺得你只適合這個下場，你甚至想實現它，這樣冬日戰士槍下的亡魂就能瞑目，但冬日戰士根本不在你的控制範圍內，我總想著我能駕馭一切，你說過這很自大，那你意圖攬下所有為非你本意的罪行，偏要認為自己要像聖人一樣，即便被人改造腦袋、摧殘精神，都能保持良知，這不自大嗎？」

「盲目承受所有痛苦並不是贖罪的方法，這是無條件認輸，當你意識不清時，你仍會本能地反抗九頭蛇的命令，為何現在卻要棄械投降？」

Bucky苦笑一聲，「你想我像你那樣嗎，打架時從不會知難而退？」

「對，你有我，我會守著你背後。」

「Steve、Steve，我想你幸福，我想你不受傷害，那是我最後的請求，我只想這樣，你聽不聽得懂？這全都是關於你，只關於你，跟我到底要怎樣處理我的狗屁人生八竿子打不著。」

「我知道，我們會幸福的，Bucky，你得相信我。」

「老天啊，你根本沒在聽！你要跟人打架，我替你打回去，陪你練拳；你生病了還要上學，我照顧你替你寫筆記；你要入伍參軍打納粹佬，我跟隨你保護你，我從來都聽你的，但你就不能聽我說一次嗎？就這一次，只此一次。」

「你聽從我是因為你相信我是正確的，你為何不能再信我一次？」

Steve托住Bucky的頦頰，逼他面對自己，「我起初覺得莫名其妙，怎麼上天還要把我拉回人間，我以為是因為Peggy，我欠她一支舞，但她已經有丈夫，而且她離開之後呢，沒人應該活這麼久，如果有，那他一定有個重大的理由，所以我只能上戰場，在哪兒回來，在哪兒回去，但自此我從沒期待過未來，每天對我來說都是同一天的，地球不間斷地運轉，我的時間卻靜止了。」

「Sam問過我有甚麼事情會讓我高興，他問住我，我竟然不知道，我只想到你笑起來的模樣，我以為這世上已經沒有你，但我現在很清楚，我活著是要找到你，過一次再也沒有遺憾的人生。」

「美國隊長要飛天遁地保衛人民，要拯救生命，要維護公義，但Steve Rogers從來都只是想要你，除你以外別無所求，你不知道我有想過多少次你還沒死，連我也可以復活，為何你不能？上帝啊就當作是可憐我吧！然後我就會被自己的愚蠢逗笑，我是多絕望才一直有這些念頭。」

「我只想要我的老朋友，世人都只知道我是超級士兵，可以衝鋒陷陣無堅不摧，但我其實還是那個脆弱不堪的小子，我需要我的Bucky來陪陪我，保護我，我需要他，沒有他，我每分個秒都覺得熬不下去，比生病受傷更無助。」

「當日你選擇了我，你義無反顧，今天，我亦如是。」

Steve的目光如炬，堅定不移。

他明知道自己力量微弱，却從不因此膽小自卑，他成熟，執拗，他有一腔孤勇，無論手上的是垃圾桶蓋還是星盾，他都能一往無前。

科學家說戰鬥和逃跑乃動物本能，但Steve卻悖逆了上帝的造物原則，違背了生命的基本定律，他的天性只有戰鬥，他為此而生，也甘願為此而亡。上天把他逼入絕地，他憑自己殺出一條血路；上天把他推入光怪陸離的新時代，他仍堅守初心，面向光明。

而Bucky作為他最忠實的伙伴，竟然沒跟他共同進退，還妄圖勸他屈服。

「我不知道我能否做到，我不確定……」他嘆了口氣，「或許我們不應該去冒險，我們可以永遠是朋友。」

「你說過你會陪我到最後，你得守承諾。」

Steve直勾勾地看著Bucky，那是Bucky教他的招數：深情地看著對方，然後告白，這樣沒人能拒絕他。

Bucky怎可能拒絕，他從七十年前就抵抗不了他。

他終於繃不住臉笑出來，「為什麼你不怕？」

「因為你，你使我違抗軍令跑到大老遠打納粹，你使我孤身闖入九頭蛇基地報仇雪恨，你使我有力氣對抗全世界，你給予我勇氣，讓我對明天有了期盼，有了想要的生活，重新拾回Steve Rogers的身份過活的渴望，而不是一個只有被需要才會存在的空殻，你讓我無所畏懼。」

Steve喜愛Bucky的笑容，他臉上的小褶子，他輕快的語調，他頑強的生命力，暴躁時的髒話，淘氣的鬼點子，也愛他如今厚重的黑眼圈，偶爾的沉靜和凜冽，過於狠辣的戰鬥風格，更愛他被熔爐磨碎又焊鑄的心，他是他生命中最漂亮的顏色，是他賴以生存的信念。

而此刻他所愛的人就在他面前，他迫不急待要與他展開一段嶄新的旅程，Steve哄近Bucky，猶如昔日在酒館裡，邀請他成為自己的拍檔，但這次他們不再為和平而戰，是為自己而戰，「準備好跟隨我出發到未來沒有？」

「我可能走不動了，Steve——」

「不行，要走一起走 (No, not without you)。」

「那個來自布魯克林的老頭子，六歲時第一次約會，是他人生中唯一一次成功的約會，他在遊樂場再度遇見他的摯友，你主動告訴他你的名字，自那天起，他們相愛了一生，只是他們都太蠢，沒抓緊時機說出口，所以，從今以後，」他親吻Bucky的鼻尖，靦腆地笑道：「我都得賴著你，因為我愛你，而且怎愛都愛不夠。」

路遙漫漫，前方可能有冰山，海嘯，暗湧重重，Steve執住Bucky的手，比當年跟著Barnes一家，去附近城市觀光的小屁孩兒還緊張雀躍，戰爭，火車，失落的七十年，此刻統統都變得無關痛癢，因為一切又重回原點，那一對來自布魯克林的傻小子只要仍然有彼此，便擁有整個世界。

他們終於找到家了。


	9. 番外一

阿爾及利亞是個美麗的城巿，她曾受戰火蹂躪，一度被剝奪自由，終日沉浸在死亡和恐懼之中，然而一旦她擺脫枷鎖，她又會篷勃地發展起來，儘管傷痕猶在，卻不改人們對未來的憧憬。

他們駛過環繞山幽的馬路，進入海港，Bucky沿途拍了不少照片，有高燈塔，擠滿遊人的海灘，Steve原本打算下榻於自助式酒店，後來在觀光區的剉冰小販熱情推介之下，租住了露營車。

Bucky高興壞了，Steve就知道他喜歡新玩意，這邊很流行住露營車，價格比酒店便宜，還用阿利伯語跟租車公司的推銷員砍價，不得不說，有個會流利本地話的旅伴在旁，實在帶來不少便利，更別說Bucky那伶牙俐齒多會哄人，他出門走一趟，便提著大包小包滿載而歸，都是當地特色小吃和葡萄酒。

「你看上去像小學生參加露營。」Steve笑道。

「報告美國隊長，我正在囤積糧食，這是軍事策略。」Bucky瞥見他手上的小紙袋，「那是甚麼？」

Steve立即把手塞入褲袋，Bucky好整以暇地盯著他看，他撒謊的水平比三歲娃兒還差勁，幾秒鐘後就敗陣了，只能從實招來，他掏出袋子，裡頭是幾個金屬小零件。

Bucky端詳著小銅片，一個刻有鷹隼，另外一個有船錨，全都是軍章，「我好像也有……」

「我們從小的志願就是當軍人，但我連學校的體能測驗都不合格，你為了鼓勵我通過重考，送了我一系列五個的海軍軍章，讓我戴著勳章去跑步，我很喜歡，但現在全都不見了，」Steve難為情地抿抿嘴摸摸髮根，「剛才路邊有人擺地攤，賣這些銅製的扣章，我買了幾個，打算上好顏色才送給你，當作是……紀念我們第一天正式交往。」

「……噢，我沒給你準備禮物，我現在出去買。」

Bucky僵硬地說完，轉身想開車門，被Steve連忙抓住：「不用，真的，我們跟從前一樣就行——呃，也不是完全一樣，但你可以放輕鬆，別要感到有壓力，我不是想逼你有所表示，我……」

他說著說著也緊張得不知道該說甚麼了，他愣愣地望住Bucky，然後鬼使神差地吻上他的顴骨。

「我要這個就夠了。」

Bucky一時三刻不曉得該怎樣適當地回應他，只能生硬地裝好哥兒們，爽朗地拍拍他的臂膀，「那我先去把東西放進冰箱。」

如果露營車是參軍體檢的醫院，那麼軍官肯定已在那個超級士兵的心上狠狠地蓋了一百個「4F」，Erskine博士對他的評價——「並非完美的士兵，但你是善良的人(Not a perfect soldier，but a good man)」，現在Steve想把這句話用紅筆塗掉，更改為「糟到極點的情人」，對於這點連血清也愛莫能助，Steve懷疑剛才自己的模樣是不是蠢透了，他開始後悔在四人約會上心不在焉地摺餐巾，而不是趁機向Bucky虛心學習，哪怕只是學到點皮毛，他現在也不至於說句話都結結巴巴。

他用力地揉了揉臉頰，給自己打氣，如Bucky所言，他可以上網、看書求教，再接再厲。

「Steve，你今晚想吃烤肉饢餅還是這兒的特色披薩？」

他看著Bucky在流理台前試吃蘸滿糖漿的炸魚丸，嘗了一口後眉毛都擰起來，他忽然又快樂得多少個「4F」都不介意了。Bucky一直以來都是主動的一方，最初他先跟Steve自我介紹，吵架後會先道歉，他大剌剌地闖進Steve的小世界，拉住他東奔西跑，Bucky會不自覺地把他當作弟弟照顧，幫他打點生活中的大小事，盡可能地解決他的煩惱，還寵溺地聽憑他任何想法，就算他說今晚要去打銀河系最強的外星人，都會有Bucky替他撐腰。

但如今Bucky除了是Barnes，也是冬兵，他有忌諱與愧疚，焦慮和恥辱，猶豫著要怎樣跨過那條界線，他對Steve的保護欲反而成了障礙，這使Steve心酸又甜蜜，Bucky為他付出了這麼多，這回應該由他配合他的步伐，牽引他踏上另一階段的關係。

Steve把那幾個軍章握在手心，決意從今開始為他的小家庭努力耕耘。

「我來煮晚餐吧。」

X

另一邊廂，Bucky也在嘗試卸下心防擁抱新生活，他仍是放不開，每次面對Steve背書一樣的情話（而且那傢伙還要沒說完就先害羞），風流的Barnes中士也怪別扭的，他的自尊心有點受挫，他居然因為一個談起戀愛會傻不拉嘰的世紀處男，而像是懷春少年般小鹿亂撞，這簡直跟專業狙擊手被小屁孩用玩具槍射中心口一樣讓人顏面何存。

好吧，誰叫他就是喜歡這個呆瓜。Steve看來不會動搖，所以他不能臨陣退縮，悲觀和自卑只會拖垮他們，為了Steve，也為了他自己，他得卯起勁來過日子，好讓Bucky Barnes再次成為有能力使Steve Rogers幸福的人。

半個月下來，Steve的花樣越來越多，他一大清早起來做愛心早餐，然後屁顛屁顛地跟著Bucky，期待早安吻，他還會把摺好的心心放在任何一個角落，Bucky的口袋，枕下，門縫，錢包內，裡面會是些老情歌歌詞，配有簡單的卡通圖案，有次Bucky醒來看到一個藍紅白的心，裡頭畫了睡夢中的他，下面寫著，我的小鹿仔睡得很香。

Bucky在車窗窗軌找到他今天第四個愛心，Steve就是怎玩都玩不膩，他哭笑不得，「Steve，你不用花這些心思，我們已經在一起了，別搞得好像你在苦苦追求我似的。」

「這是調情，」Steve試探地把手搭在他腰上，猶豫要不要摟住他，「我很怕布魯克林的小王子會厭倦我這塊楞頭楞腦的大木頭。」

Bucky乾脆地側身坐在他大腿上，躺入他懷裡，替他完成這個擁抱，「我才不敢，要是我辜負了小Stevie的一片真心，Sarah會拿手術刀宰了我。」

「然後你的弟妹會追殺我，他們一直都覺得我搶了Barnes家的大哥哥，應該早就想把我吊起來打。」

「你還記恨著Rebacca衝你擲泥巴？拜託她那時才五歲！」

「那確實使我很傷心，你最心愛的老么不歡迎我，我感覺自己被Barnes家的大姊頭針對了。」

「別這樣，你生病時她有偷偷摺紙鶴給你，雖然她一口咬定紙鶴是自己飛進來的。」Bucky懷念地笑，「我入伍時她差不多就Shuri那麼大，她特別喜歡車，夢想是到車廠當技工，但我買不起汽車，臨走前只送了模型車給她，她跟我說，她會努賺錢，等她的哥哥打勝仗後，駕著一輛賓士來迎接他回家。」

小不點像個欖球員守在家門，㿜著臉蛋不讓他出去找Steve玩的野蠻模樣；少女穿鬆垮軍服擠眉搞怪的滑稽模樣；還有相片中，嬌滴滴的姑娘穿露肩洋裝駕名車，意氣風發的模樣，Bucky都記憶猶新，如果她知道他曾經買幾個李子都傾家蕩產，一定扯嗓子到處唱「我哥哥長得比我高，樣子比我醜，錢袋還比我空」。

「Peggy跟我說——」

「我知道，她當上汽車經紀，年紀輕輕就成了小富婆，她離世的時候，我爸媽都在她身邊，她真的了不起，我為她而驕傲。」

Steve貼著他的臉側蹭了蹭，「她簡直是塊牛皮糖，有次你來借宿，她非要跟來不可，我們仨擠在同一張床上，我睜眼偷偷看你，結果發現那小傢伙正殺氣騰騰地盯著我，我差點大叫，太可怕了。」

「注意你的用詞，是可愛。」

「好吧，撇開她嚇得我快要心臟病發這點，」Steve親暱地親了親他的耳鬢，「你的小護衛，的確很可愛。」

X

他們駛著露營車四處去，晚上停泊在空地上，偶爾會有野貓野狗來打招呼，Steve從沒想過流浪旅行這麼有趣，大概是人一旦墮入愛河，沿路風景就會變得截然不同了。

某夜，Bucky自噩夢中驚醒，蹣跚地跑到廁間嘔吐，順道沖了個冷水澡，Steve拿了毛巾和衣服，在浴簾外等他，然後扶他回到床上坐。

Bucky縮在床邊，愣了不知多久，聽到電視聲，床尾的小螢幕亮起來，播放深夜音樂節目。

「去睡，別管我。」他的聲音遲滯，像勉強地拖拽身體的幽靈。

「我陪你，」Steve倚在他肩上，「聽說現代人都很喜歡熬夜，會混酒吧混到天亮，我們也可以試試。」

「這兒不是酒吧。」

「那我們就無所事事地熬到天亮。」

Bucky隱約地瞇起嘴角，「無聊。」

「彼此彼此。」

兩人沉默地依偎了一會，Bucky稍稍恢復精神，他爬起身來，從床頭几的抽屜拿出一個盒子。

「戀愛紀念日禮物，在亞馬遜買的，連接手提電腦就能用，我本打算明天才給你。」

Steve接住拆開來看，是繪圖板，還附有一本電繪入門書，他笑得甜滋滋，「我說了，你不用特地——」

「Steve，這個時候，你應該說謝謝。」

「好吧，」他從善如流，「我很喜歡，我會努力學習用它畫畫，畫很多Bucky Barnes的肖像，然後收藏起來自己觀賞，謝謝。」

Steve把Bucky送他的寶貝收回抽屜裡去，然後拿著手機，緊張地清清喉嚨，Bucky一看他的架勢就知道他又要發大招了。

「我在Twitter逛了一下，看到一個IQ題。」

他聳聳肩，「你問唄。」

「雖然這樣違返物理定律，但我敢說我能把整個世界都掌握在手心裡，你猜我是怎麼做到的。*」

「你是美國隊長啊，靠你的盾牌和大胸——我是指聰明才智，你無所不能。」

「這只算團隊合作，從不是我一個人的功勞。」

「那你示範一下？」

Steve慎重而拘謹地，捧住Bucky的臉，然後親吻他的唇。

Bucky忍不住噗嗤大笑，笑得上氣不接下氣，「Steve Rogers，你死定了這次，你真的沒救了。」

Steve再度調情失敗，他認真地再讀了那個帖子一次，確定沒讀錯，帖下網友留言都紛紛表示這樣很甜蜜浪漫，雖然與真實效果大相徑庭，不過能讓Bucky笑起來，也算不壞，「Twitter上有個關於我們的網站，我就參考了一下，這點子挺有意思的，我以為你會比較喜歡年輕人那套，看來還是老派一點好。」

「行行行，我知道你愛我愛慘了，不然誰會說這種蠢話，真不敢信你能說出口。」

Steve低頭靦腆地笑，「我是很愛你，但這一點都不糟糕，這棒極了。」

「那網站還有甚麼？讓我看看。」

他們邊瀏覽Twitter的「IncorrectStucky」專頁邊聊天，Steve搜了一下「Stucky」標籤，彈出各式各樣的搜尋結果，就在Steve感嘆了一下如今網絡無其不有時，他看到幾張截圖，出自美國隊長博物館長年播映的影片，他們把Bucky在片中望向Steve的鏡頭都截取下來，文案是「中士正在用眼神向他的隊長寫情詩」。

Steve倒抽一口涼氣，反覆看那幾張黑白圖片，「天啊⋯⋯這影片我看了上千次，但我居然看不出來，連不認識你的人都感覺到，我卻像瞎了一樣！」

他臉上的表情堪稱精彩，Bucky看到他簡直要痛心疾首地把「WTF*」鑿在額頭上，他為自己的遲鈍苦惱不已，還一直放大圖片，研究到底他怎麼沒有發現顯而易見的東西。

「兄弟，你打裂手機屏把自己揪出來嚴刑拷問也沒用，你那時喜歡Peggy，自然眼裡只有她。」

Bucky拍拍他肩膀，但他還是很悶納，「你是甚麼時候知道自己喜歡我？」

「誰曉得，可能從一開始，一開始就知道喜歡，只是參軍後我才不得不去正視，那是我們第一次分開，我每天都想著你，怕你跟人打架受傷，怕你生病沒人照顧，想象你伶仃一人吃飯的畫面，想你想瘋你了，後來一零七軍團被虜俘，大家都以為自己命不久矣，就算能活著回去，也沒料到你會出現在我眼前，我跟他們說了很多關於你的事，Dernier以為你是我朝思暮想的情人，我才對自己承認，就是那麼一回事。」

「他們還在牢裡逼我寫情書向你告白，硬幫我起草了開頭，我說你想他左手收到我的陣亡書，右手收到我的情書嗎，他們才作罷，所以那幫崽子老是調戲我們，你知不知道我花了多少封口費，才讓他們在你面前管住嘴。他們總是在我耳邊嘰嘰歪歪，」Bucky提起來都覺得心累，他模仿著Morita的日式英語口音，瞪眼恐嚇道：「你再不行動，隊長就要跟他的舞伴去風流決活了！」

Steve樂得酒窩都現出來，Bucky感嘆一個六尺二的筋肉人為何笑起來能這麼甜，「我得感謝他們，是他們讓我知道真相，那天你去了身體檢查，Shuri讓我看Falsworth孫子唱歌的短片，就是他們常在酒館唱的那首。」

命運就是如此玄妙，咆哮突擊隊成員來自四湖五海，有戴禮帽留兩撇鬍子的老滑頭鬼，熱愛烹飪的壯實黑人，能指哨吹一整首Home Sweet Home*的日裔男人，還有兩個老是愛唱雙簧和惡作劇的富家子弟，他們為了國家離鄉別井，在同一戰場上聚頭，明明互不相識，卻甘願把性命托負對方手上，在無數個哀鴻遍野的夜裡，用歌聲笑語讓彼此免於沉淪黑暗。

他們的戰友願家園平安，也一定衷心希望Bucky和Steve得到幸福，即便過了七十年，咆哮小隊仍會把最真誠的祝福送到中士和隊長手上。

「原來是一首歌，他們用一首歌就把我賣了。」

「反正我遲早也會察覺，你見到嗎——」Steve舉起手機大聲朗讀帖子，「中士正在用眼神向他的隊長寫情詩。」

「不准再看！」

「美利堅讓國民擁有網絡自由。」

Bucky掩面失笑，「你這個大混球，小心我跟你絕交。」

Steve勾住他的頸脖把他拉進臂彎裡，「從前是誰吵架後拿著熱呼呼的合桃麵包來哄我？」

他誇張地皺眉頭，「有這回事嗎？你可別欺負我冬日戰士記性不好，一定是你把事情說反了。」

「還耍賴？別以為你不承認就沒發生過。」

「我才沒這麼孬種。」

「你有。」

「我沒有。」

「你有。」

兩人說著說著笑成一團，Steve摸著他腮頰上硌手的鬍碴，指腹緊隨著他的目光移向Bucky的嘴角，Bucky玩心驟起，故意舔舔唇，使舌尖輕輕碰過他的指頭，他登時縮手，紅著耳根吞吞口涎，正經地說：「你該剃鬍子了。」

Bucky腹誹，你還真是個不識時務的傢伙。

X

Natasha和Clint與他們約好，三天後在首都附近的小鎮會面，Bucky計劃了路線，原來l本打算到沿途的景點逛逛，但起程沒多久，他便發現一個嚴重問題。

——堵車。

這兒堵車堵得遠超乎他的預計，車龍如快被炎炎夏日蒸熟的蛇，死翹翹的一動不動，偶爾發出鼓噪的咒罵聲，大家都不清楚前方是發生車禍還是被封路，只能一直乾等，司機都紛紛下車到旁邊的小商店歇腳。

眼見他們可能要在路上耽擱兩日兩夜，Bucky開始坐不住，Steve倒是很悠閑，還給他倒了一杯冰可樂，安慰他道：「我們現在是有殼蝸牛，等多久也沒所謂，若真趕不及，可以打個電話給Clint，你要不要到沙發上休息？或者看看電視舒展筋骨甚麼的，這兒我看著就行。」

「早知道就不走小路。」Bucky煩亂地拍打方向盤，灌了一大口可樂，往窗外望風景，忽然注意到幾個站在路邊的本地人，他們都穿著風衣，顯然是為了遮蓋腰上的配槍。

「有救了。」Bucky記得旅遊書上曾提到便衣警察，立即戴上全息面罩，拿去車頂夾紙板裡的地圖，然後替Steve戴上鴨舌帽，蓋住他一頭亮眼的金髮。

「你想怎——」

「安靜，在這兒等Bucky哥哥一會。」

他按開了Steve的全息面具，下車走往那幾個便衣警察。

Bucky選擇向年紀較輕的女警入手，他裝作旅客問路，攤開地圖比比劃劃，Steve知道這只是幌子，Bucky之後不知道說了甚麼，逗得女警花枝亂顫地笑起來，他也俏皮地抿嘴淺笑，儘管他已經易容成一身書卷氣息的雀斑男生，但Steve還是認得他每一個小表情，尤其是那暗暗使壞的眼神。

Bucky那雙靈動的綠眸子來回瞥了女生幾眼，後者羞澀地咬唇忍笑，Steve看得越來越不是味兒，女生走向正在抽煙的一男一女，把Bucky介紹給他們倆，不一會兒四人便走往停泊行人路上的私家車，他轉頭朝Steve得意地挑挑眉，招手示意他開車跟上來。

便衣警察替Steve開路，讓他得以掉頭，駛入一條特許通道，這道路貫穿礦場，一般只准許國企的貨車出入，如今有政府人員帶路，他們暢行無阻，他看見Bucky和那位女警在後座交頭接耳聊得興起，差點沒忍住朝他們狂按喇叭，瞧他用盡法寶博君一笑的殷勤，Steve極度懷疑Bucky是不是在報復他跟Sharon的露水情緣。

半小時後，Steve把車停靠在荒郊的草地上，Bucky終於結束了他的異國邂逅，女生挽住他的手，然後墊起腳尖輕快地啄了他臉頰一口，才回到私傢車裡去，他目送他們離開，還不忘揮手送飛吻給他的女孩。

百分之百，Steve確認這是報復。

Bucky哼著歌兒愉快地蹦上露營車，隨即看到Steve雙手環胸擋在他面前，儼然是個準備興師問罪的教官。

這下子Bucky更是樂歪了，Steve箭步靠近他，聞聞他的衣服，「Beta姑娘，你的最愛，對吧？」

「噢，Cap，這可是公事。」

「對，所以美國隊長並不生氣，只是我有點不爽。」

Steve把他壓在牆上，他的好奇心快爆炸，這個老實人真會做出甚麼過份的事情嗎？他會嗎？拜託至少給他一點小懲罰，就像愛情劇裡那樣——強吻，Bucky心裡不禁為他的Steve打氣，可表面上卻努力保持一副無辜的模樣，因為這實在太好玩了。

Steve有點後悔讓他剃掉鬍鬚，梳洗後的他白淨俊俏，還束起小馬尾，跟通緝照上陰沉狠戾的殺手判若兩人，如果Bucky是以原貌上陣，說不定已把人家的芳心都拐掉。

「你讓她親了你的臉。」

「歐洲人還會擁抱吻別。」Bucky決定推他一把，揚起眉梢挑釁他：「只不過是一個吻而已，連犧牲色相都不算，換你上你也會立正被她親啊，別那麼小家子器。」

Bucky狡黠跋扈的笑容讓Steve看得愣神了，他今天似乎有所不同，活潑的神采順著他眼角如雀兒尾翅的細紋流逸開來，一顰一笑都在Steve眼裡逐格慢播，突兀的Beta信息素煽動Alpha宣示主權，經過一番天人交戰和精密計算後，他決定再進逼一寸，Bucky上下打量他，一時鬆懈笑意便原形畢露。

Steve瞬間識破Bucky的小把戲——他在期待他行動，Steve的好勝心煞時被勾起，他才不會輕易被他牽著鼻子走。

「對，我不應該在意這些，幸虧有你，我們才不用在路上堵車堵到天荒地老。」Steve爽快地放開他，「我得做個下午茶來犒慰中士的辛勞，楓糖鬆餅如何？」

語畢他便轉身要走往電磁爐，Bucky唯有追上去，「喂！你真他媽操蛋——」

他一把拽住Steve，將人禁錮在對面的衣櫃上強吻，Omega信息素傾巢而出狩捕Alpha，Steve像中箭的獵物，被釘在Bucky懷裡，他的擁抱一半柔軟温暖，另一半冰冷強悍，合起來才是真實的Bucky Barnes，貪心的Steve兩邊都想要，現在他正佇足於Bucky解封的領地上，令他感到前所未有的踏實和充盈。

Bucky的吐息像化在他口腔裡的糖漿，他綿密地吻吮Steve的舌尖，但當Steve笨拙地回應他時，Bucky忽然重重壓在他身上，使兩人的牙齒都磕碰在一起，Bucky的吻變得狂暴無度，挾帶著辛辣濃烈的愛意，幾近瘋狂的壓抑，Steve被他咬得嘴唇又麻又癢，根本無法招架，聽著Bucky的嗚咽和混亂的呼吸，他感受到一個滿身扎著武器的鬼魂，交錯地刺破內臟的刀子長矛，如今成了他的骨骼，血肉包裹鋼鐵，鋼鐵支撐血肉，他踉蹌地爬起來，沒辦法站穩，只能拖著破爛的軀殻，作出最後的反撲——他拋棄頭顱斷掉腳掌，撕碎自己的性命，撞入Steve的心口中。

但他沒有被嚇怕，他知道Bucky永遠不會傷害他，他溫柔地接住他，並回抱他，努力用吻安撫那頭暴戾不安的野獸。

於是Bucky逐漸變回翩然又頑皮的小王子，他放緩了節奏，好讓Steve喘一口氣，然後開始戲弄他，手掌不安份地揩他油水，一會掐掐他屁股，一會潛入汗衣摸他的背，Steve想反擊，結果被吻得夾著尾巴任人宰割，Omega的氣味使他醉醺醺，幸好Bucky手下留情，在他缺氧前放過了他。

Steve彷如夢醒，難耐地舔咬Bucky沒有腺體的頸側，希望能稍稍壓制無法平息的欲求。

Bucky看著面頰紅得像熟番茄的他，戲謔地笑道：「你有種就咬另一邊。」

「我一定會，你走著瞧。」

他的理智用盡九牛二虎之力，把他的身體從Bucky的臂彎裡扯回來，「我的表現合不合格？」

Bucky的笑容瞬即凝固，「不妙⋯⋯」他慌張地望著Steve，「我好像要發情了。」

「甚麼？！我、你等等，我去找抑制劑，我記得放在——」

一陣爆笑聲打斷Steve的話，他羞惱地揪住那個滿肚子壞水的傢伙，在他的耳朵上啃出一個牙印洩憤。

「對不起，是我的錯，我不應該把你親到連腦子都離家出走。」

「Bucky！這很好玩？我快嚇死了！」

「Steve，我很傷心，你知道我發情後居然第一時間去找藥，而不是脫光衣服下海侍寢。」

「我當然樂意為你服務，我體力很好，能不分晝夜地照顧你，為你忙裡忙外，只要你想，美國隊長使命必達。」

「體力不代表持久力，你吻起來像條擱淺的美人魚，淨會一勁兒撲騰，還差點斷氣，我很懷疑你能不能撐過上半場。」

「誰都有失手的時候，你也不例外，我跟你告白那晚——」

「那晚，那晚我是在放水給你，若不是我把持得住，你早就被我蹂躪到腿軟下不了床。怎樣，需要我跟你上一堂實驗課，證明前蘇聯殺手的吻有多大殺傷力？」

Steve看著Bucky一副好勇鬥狠的模樣，像是在跟他說放馬過來，看誰先哭著喊娘，他還真想試試，但又覺得現在不是時候，「你就不能給我下台階嗎？」

「我的隊長沒帶降落傘從直升機跳下來，也能穩穩著地，才不用下台階。」

「我承認，」他舉手示弱，「我需要勤加練習。」

得到滿意的答覆，Bucky便不再調侃他，兩人眉來眼去了兩分鐘，就在他想借尿遁去廁間洗臉冷靜時，Bucky不耐煩地從口袋中掏出一支潤滑劑，拿在手上把玩。

「還在等甚麼？你是不是要唸首詩助興？」

「你說甚麼？」

Bucky的白眼差點翻到後腦勺去，他粗聲粗氣地問：「遲鈍的Rogers先生，你能操我了嗎？」

「呃，我、我沒這個打算……」

「天啊你就這麼不捨得你的貞操？還要擇個良辰吉日才可以破處？好吧，告訴我是幾年幾月幾號，我記在我的行事曆裡，你的二百歲大壽嗎？」

「Bucky！」如果不是他攔住了Steve，他感覺這人會羞恥得抱頭竄走，「我之前……我記得一些片段，」Steve深呼吸一口氣，「我怕我會傷到你，而且我不確定你準備好沒有。」

「我他媽都硬了你還不確定？Steve，如果你是有甚麼心理陰影或者難言之隱，你得跟我說。」

「我沒有，真的，我沒有！我只是——」

「那就算了，」Bucky走去掀開床簾，倒在床上，「我們自力更生，你去浴室解決，記得把門鎖好，我怕我聽到聲音會獸性大發衝進去上了你。」

Steve失笑，他也踢掉鞋子，躺在Bucky身旁，後者立即退避三舍，「不行不行，我的Stevie守身如玉，我不能毀他清白，我可是個正人君子。」

「正人君子？」

Bucky看著那個金髮男人爬到身上，用那雙美得驚心動魄的湛藍眼睛蠱惑他，他想通了為何上帝要對他百般刁難，因為愛得太深是褻瀆神明的*，何況他愛上了祂的天使，還是最明亮高潔的那一位。

當酷刑把他的心志五馬分屍，他像所有失敗品般，將永久陷入癲狂之際，Steve的幻影會從記憶裡走出來，奮力保全他忽明忽滅的生命之火；當他淪為九頭蛇豢養的怪物，Steve的呼喚能壓倒鉗制他半世紀的指令詞；當他被全世界驅逐流放，Steve是一所專屬他的安全屋。

Bucky Barnes一生坎坷，然而，世上又有誰能比他更幸運？

他的手搭在Steve腰上，腳尖勾住他的大腿，然後發力把人翻轉壓住，Bucky輕佻地吹口哨，睥睨他道：「Cap，你中計了，上回你折騰得我可真夠嗆，今天我一定雙倍奉還。」

他摩拳擦掌，連信息素都帶著Winter Soldier的邪惡氣息，Steve吞吞口涎，連忙撐起身來端正坐好，「我們的進展不用太快，你沒有義務去做這種事，我們可以保持——」

「保持純潔的友誼？沒記錯的話，我不久前也這樣說過。」Bucky攤攤手，停止進逼，「Steve，那不是義務，是權利，作為你男朋友的權利，你每天都用露⻣的眼神看我，卻不願跟我大幹一場，再這樣下去，我就要撥110告你虐待老人了。」

Steve凝望他片刻，抿嘴笑起來，「那接下來要怎樣做？」

「謝天謝地，」Bucky裝模作樣地鬆一口氣，「好好躺著，讓我先熟悉一下Steve Rogers打了血清的身體。」

X

Steve赤裸上身所帶來的視覺衝擊效果，絕不亞於侏羅紀裡的兇王龍，Bucky目不轉睛地盯著他看，這老派紳士簡直辣得冒煙，微微起伏的胸膛比天下間所有的dirty talk都要色情，他強烈建議索高維亞法案加入一條細則：禁止美國隊長裸露上身，最好連手臂也蓋住，不然他只要剝去衣服，就能讓世界暴動。

Bucky吻吮他的胸脯，叼著他鎖骨細薄的皮膚扯咬，令他哆嗦連連，綿長的吻一路延伸至他的上臂，接而折返到他的耳垂，Bucky用牙齒反覆輾過那塊軟肉，Steve倍加緊張，他像沒有收到命令的新兵，不太懂如何是好，雙手僵硬地扶著對方的腰側，Bucky瞧他慌亂的小眼神，終於破功噗哧而笑，「我還是頭一次見這麼傻氣的Alpha，你真可愛。」

「你閉嘴，別破壞氣氛。」

「這可不行，我閉上嘴怎麼服待你？」

他隨即脫下衣褲，騎在Steve胯上，敞開臂膀，讓每道曾經鑽穿軀殼的疤痕表露無遺，Steve的指尖滑過鐵臂的接駁口，那兒的傷痕形同爭先恐後想爬出來的妖魔，被牢牢困在Barnes和Winter Soldier的羅網中，唯有爪牙能從傷患處伸出來，他的身體是個長達半生的慘烈戰場，召示著他的屈辱和缺陷。

Bucky毫不掩飾眼裡原始的欲望，振金手臂撫摸Steve的肩頸，即便用上最輕的力度，金屬鱗片仍會刮痛他的皮膚，他捉住那隻冰冷的手，虔誠地把吻放入它掌心，又印在它手背上，彷彿在進行某種莊重的儀式，心裡祈求從今以後Bucky再也不會推開他。

那人但笑不語，稍微退後解開Steve的皮帶，低頭在他的腹肌留下一片水漬，他淘氣地咬住他的內褲褲頭扯起來，然後放口，使褲頭彈落在他挺硬的小兄弟上，Steve哼了一聲，面有愠怒，Bucky便不再逗他，褪去褲子讓他硬得發燙的性器露出來。

之前事出突然，Bucky沒來得及好好欣賞Steve的胴體，如今看到那大傢伙傲人的尺寸，他很遺憾史密森尼博物館只公開了Captain America實驗前後的身高差，並未詳細列出他其他部位的分別，他用鼻尖蹭了蹭超級戰士的秘密凶器，「血清實在太可怕了。」

「Bucky⋯⋯」臉皮薄的Steve快要找拿盾牌遮羞，「又不只我注射過血清素。」

「是啊所以我才沒被你捅壞。」

Steve梗著脖子紅透了臉，但還是艱難地配合他的玩笑，「我很慶幸我有一個超級Omega。」

「你知道就好。」

Bucky用温熱的手掌覆上莖身，舔吻了一下龜頭，輕笑著說：「我的小Stevie嚐起來真甜。」

Steve竭盡所能調整呼吸，可惜怎也沒法回復冷靜，甚麼四倍自制力全都餵狗了，他感覺到自己全身上下的血氣都湧到小腹去，Bucky正給他口交，他偷偷看過他們那段色情視頻好幾次，又搜尋各式各樣的黃片觀摩參考，他以為就是那樣，結果Bucky徹底顛覆了他的想象，親身體驗刺激得他難以招架。

但他那位青梅竹馬的好朋友完全不害臊，他的指掌嫻熟地擼動脹硬的柱物，舌尖在頂端打轉幾圈，順著突起的筋脈舔舐，用津液濡濕後放入嘴裡含住，Steve看著Bucky伏在他雙腿間，柔軟的唇瓣緊貼他的皮膚，不禁掐住Bucky的白晢的後頸，好像如此便能壓制腦海裡氾濫的邪念。

他下了死勁才能控制自己別去撕破床單，或是折斷身後的床頭板，凶湧的情欲使他沒法拿捏力度，他生怕稍微動身也會讓Bucky難受，Bucky似乎注意到他的焦躁，他將Steve的手改放在自己的後腦勺上，才繼續賣力地吸吮，靈巧的軟舌來回舔弄，扶著陰莖含得更深。

「Buck，夠、夠了⋯⋯Bucky⋯⋯Bucky⋯⋯」

Steve感覺到他頂著Bucky的口腔壁，那張濕暖的嘴使他舒服得快要腦子過熱昏厥過去，他抵著床板不自覺地挺腰，引來一陣嗚咽，Bucky眼眶泛紅，看來被他插得嗆到，他急忙扯著Bucky的頭髮讓他停下，不料被瞪了一眼，像在警告他別礙事，Bucky開始吞吐Steve的性器，每次退開後都會嘗試多吞幾分，但那話兒著實太粗大，他怎也沒法適應。

Steve知道Bucky並不好受，但望著對方淚光瀅瀅的大眼睛，理智便被Alpha的獸性無情賤踏，他的Omega可是穿起軍裝最英武的公子哥兒，約會時唇邊總帶著優雅的笑意，如今他赤身裸體吸著他的老二，雙唇被粗糲的柱物磨得紅潤，嘴角沾著唾沫，他忍不住往前送胯，得到甜頭後漸漸變得大膽，按著Bucky的腦勺讓引導他吞得更深，Steve忘情地挺動腰身，讓陰莖在他口腔攪動，時而戳進他的喉嚨，不一會便繳械了。

暈乎乎的Steve慢兩拍才意識到他射在Bucky嘴裡，煞時像自己犯了彌天大罪似的慌亂起來，「Buck！對不起，對不起，你、你先，呃，你——」

在Steve舌頭打結時，Bucky已經把灌進來的濁液都嚥下去，他把陰莖拔出來，舌尖上還牽著銀絲，他撩開黏住臉頰的頭髮撥到耳後，擦去唇邊和下巴的精液，「屬下口活怎樣？長官。」

「Bucky，我下次會注意的，你，你用不用喝點水？」

Bucky瞄了瞄Steve的下身，即便他幹得牙關酸痛，Steve的超級小兄弟還是沒有任何疲軟的跡象，「你不喜歡這樣？」

「不是！我很喜歡！你簡直、呃，好到值得表揚。」

看見平日與酒色絕緣的金髮男人，居然羞赧如初嚐禁果的小男孩——更正，他確實是第一次，只不過是個老男孩，Bucky便樂得心花怒放，七十年後他發現Steve的另一面貌，在情欲中無措隱忍的面貌。

Bucky再度欺身靠近，「剛才只是前戲，現在才入正題，你撐得住吧？」

Steve點點頭，Bucky急不及待地吻住了他，勾帶著他的舌頭糾纏，Bucky的後穴早已濕透，股溝蹭磨著Steve的陰莖，渴求Alpha的撫慰，他用手指麻利地擴張好後，停下接吻，試著將脹硬的柱物頂進身體裡去。

那大傢伙撐滿他的穴口，他感到一陣鈍痛，然而身後的空虛和刺癢卻催促著他加快動作，Steve瞧他汗濕髮鬢，立即提高警覺，以免自己再次被情欲征服理性，「用潤滑劑會不會容易進去一點？」

「不需要。」

「Bucky，你別心急，別傷到自己。」

欲求不滿的他正煎熬著，被Steve唸兩句便煩躁起來，「你的老二長了鋸齒嗎？怎會傷到我？」

Steve被嗆得無話可說，他沒好氣地笑，「別閑著啊先生，你得幫幫忙，親我一下，或者摸我，哪兒都行。」

得令，Steve用心地吻他的頸脖，兩手搓揉身上人圓渾結實的屁股墩，掰開臀瓣讓莖身能插得更深，他察覺到他的嘴唇觸碰到Bucky的胸口時，對方猛地縮肩，於是他輕柔地舔咬Bucky的乳尖，Bucky難耐地低喘，後穴張弛著把大半柱身含進去。

「Steve⋯⋯那次我們偷騎士丹利女士套在樹上的黑馬，牠特別温馴，還舔我的手背，」Bucky捧住他的頰，酡紅臉色像是昔日喝到醺醉的中士，「你現在就像那頭馬兒。」

Bucky搖動腰肢，使柱身反覆頂入他的身體，他像是食髓知味似的咂咂嘴，乾淨的輪廓染上一抹艷色，Steve倏然想到，Bucky也跟別人做過，風流倜儻的他到了床上，會在Beta面前露出這種放蕩迷離的姿態，展開腿間的私密之地，還會為床伴送上很多很多強勢的親吻，像要把人吃光抹淨。

Bucky明明是他的。

他才是對Bucky來說最特別的那一個。

自初次四人約會，甚至更早時積藏至今的妒意，如一鍋滾油全數傾瀉在欲火之上，Alpha的獨佔欲壓倒一切，奪取大腦的最高權限，Steve不賈思索便把Bucky放倒床上，雙方攻守互換，兩人緊密地結合在一起，觸電感從Bucky的尾椎傳遞至全身，他呼吸一窒，反而笑起來。

「好馬兒，把主人摔下來可是要被鞭打的。」

Steve的陰莖整根沒入Bucky緊窄的甬道，他托住Bucky的臀，交合處溢出的腸液滴在被子上，他感到口乾舌燥，欲望像一個無底洞，逼使他順應本能，「Bucky，我想要你，」他的聲音裡充滿苦悶，「我一直都很想要，我——」

照顧過身心都七癆八傷的冬日戰士後，Steve難免有點神經質，擔心任何差錯都會釀成大禍，Bucky嘆了口氣，響亮地拍打Steve的屁股一下。

「Buck！」

「聽著，你太拘謹了，如果你仍然在意之前發情上了我的事，我告訴你——雖然我也不想承認，但那天我確實爽翻了，我很喜歡，我想再來一次，所以你婆雞個屁？」

Steve輕淺地抽送幾回，對於水深火熱中的Bucky只是杯水車薪，就在他想罵髒話時，Steve把他的雙腿張到最開，粗碩的欲根完全退出再一挺到底，把Bucky刺激得後穴劇烈收縮咬緊柱身，那温熱濕膩的腸壁吸附著Steve，使他興奮得顫抖，「Bucky，是這樣嗎？」

「嗯，再用力點⋯⋯對，Steve、Steve，用力操我⋯⋯」

Steve一次比一次粗暴地抽插Bucky的秘處，把細嫩的入口肏得紅腫不堪，他低聲呻叫著，在被頂到敏感點後抽搐著腰流出淚來，他仰頭露出修長的脖子，像在引誘Alpha標記他，Steve的意志幾乎被Omega的信息素所吞噬，他饑渴地研磨著Bucky的生殖口，想進入他最深最脆弱的地方。

他確認這就是他的Omega，現在是將來也是，但還是不夠，遠遠不夠。Steve蠻橫地扯咬Bucky的乳首，想讓他抖得更厲害，呻吟得更放浪，被含吮得充血挺立的乳珠像裹著糖漿的櫻桃，受蹂躪後透出更鮮艷的顏色，Steve湊在Bucky耳邊，用唇瓣撫掃他敏感的耳背，飽脹的陰莖擠壓他軟嫩的內壁，「疼不疼？」

「兄弟，我要是生疼，早就掐住你的頸把你甩飛，」Bucky微喘著說：「不准忍耐，Steve，你這是小看我。」

「收到（Roger that）。」

Steve親上他的眉心，揉按他大腿內側的軟肉，疾快地撞擊他的股丘，抽出時會翻出紅嫩的媚肉，Steve慢慢掌握到訣竅，穩住節奏又狠又深地侵犯Bucky，偶爾插入他的生殖口，淫靡的水聲和喘息在攀高的體温中越發激烈。

Bucky的後穴被陰莖摩擦得滾燙酥麻，痙攣似地吞吐莖身，他像顆被催熟的果實，狂亂的肏弄令汁液濺出，腿間一片狼藉，快感如藤鞭一樣抽打他，讓他只能伏在Steve的肩窩上，蜷曲趾尖嗚咽。

科學家都認為Captain America是成功蛻化的新人類，他擁有無與倫比的優秀體質：力大無窮，身手敏捷，自癒細胞，但他也失去了作為人的一部分——感覺，他跟手上那塊堅硬的盾牌沒差別，似乎能承受任何傷痛，他百毒不侵，所以無法喝醉，身體因強壯而麻木，神智因清醒而枯涸，血清使他平靜無波，甚至死氣沉沉。

然而這一刻，他缺失的感官都回來了，他不曾覺得自己如此鮮活，他像平凡人一樣，會沉溺在溫軟的吻啄之中不能自拔，會有強烈得衝昏頭腦的情熱，身體忽然不再受他駕馭，他也終於可以解開疆繩，縱情投入於Bucky給予他的甜蜜裡去。

情欲像鎖鏈般套住他倆，然後不斷收緊，勒進皮肉，陷入內臟，直至把他們的靈魂綑綁在一起為止。

X

兩位高壯的士兵肢體交纏，躺在狹小的折疊床上，饜足地耳鬢廝磨，Steve湊在他肩上，享受他們交融的氣味，Bucky繞著他的髮尾把玩，像兒時一樣在被窩裡膩歪整個下午。

「到底四倍自制力是不是意味著四倍性欲？」

「對著你可能是。」

Bucky凝望他的長睫，聯想到麥田中搖曳的稻穗，那一片温和的金色，如同他的小豆芽，都是扎根地上的陽光，他掐住他的臉頰笑說：「Steve Rogers你知道嗎？你有時候真是帥得要命。」

「對你自己說吧，萬人迷Barnes先生。」

「我不敢相信這些居然發生了，」Bucky的指尖眷戀著他的鬢髮，「我有時會幻想，尤其是疼得要活不過去的時候，我會幻想見到你，我們在閣樓裡做愛，偷偷摸摸地遛去洗澡，我會邀請你媽媽過來我家一起吃晚飯，然後我們玩玩撲克，陪Rebecca他們玩你畫我猜。」

Bucky頓了頓，目光深暗地注望他，「所以，你喜歡這樣？你為此感到快樂幸福？不是因為責任、內疚和一堆大道理？」

Steve正想回話，就被他打斷，「等等，Steve，你得坦白，如果你不喜歡，哪怕只是覺得有一點點不對勁，你都得告訴我，我們還可以做朋友，我保證，我們還能像從前那樣，你不能騙我。」

Steve胸口中的暖意開到荼蘼，沉寂在Bucky的言語裡，「⋯⋯你在跟我開玩笑？」

Bucky罕有地端顏正色，「如果你覺得這樣沒問題，那我就是開玩笑，否則，」他侷促地瞥了Steve一眼，「我就是認真的。」

Steve忽然明白他做這些事情背後的用意，他並不是覺得他們的關係是時候更進一步，而是要設法安排後路。

他知道Steve對他瞭如指掌，但切膚接觸過並全心接納，又是另一回事，故他藉此袒露他的殘敗和醜惡，用他不適合擁抱的鐵臂，碰上他温熱的皮肉，他讓他細讀一本名為Bucky Barnes的書，裡頭的劇情Steve已熟爛於心，但他從未以情愛的方式，掀動過缺角泛黃的紙頁，撫摸被撕毀塗黑的章節，斟酌字裡行間所承載的生命。

他讓Steve真切地感受清楚，他就只有這些了。

Steve五味雜陳，柔腸百轉，不知道如何才能使Bucky聽信這件簡單不過的事情，「我愛你，我愛你，如果你不明白這句話，我會不厭其煩地在你耳邊說，我很喜歡你的味道，你的體温，這感覺太好了，我滿腦子想著的就是再來一次，或者好多次。」

「但這些東西真如你想像中那麼美好？你有任何想法大可以說出來，趁我們現在還能改變主意，」Bucky垂斂眼眸，有點底氣不足，「趁一切還不太遲之前。」

沉默令甜膩的空氣都變得苦澀，Bucky等不到答案，只好打圓場，「還吃楓糖鬆餅嗎？」

他轉身找衣服，Steve捉住了他的手腕，把他拉回來，指腹磨娑他肩頭上的吻痕，「Bucky，我浪費了太多時間，明明你就在我身邊，我卻沒抓住。我真想早一點意識到，再早一點，早到可以從那些男男女女手上將你搶回來，四人約會的時候我就有這種衝動，但我以為我只是太寂寞，或是妒忌你，原來我是妒忌他們，我多想現在就回到過去，揪住那個Steve的衣領，命令他砸了場子把你領回去，」他低頭自嘲一笑，「幹，我是個大蠢才，我快被自己氣死。」

「我想你說過的每句情話都是屬於我的，每個吻每個擁抱都是獻給我的，我想你那些浪漫的點子和調情的小動作，都是衝我而來的，你真的太可惡了，居然從沒這樣對待過我，害我眼巴巴看著你到處拈花惹草，在旁邊生悶氣。」

Steve是個過於早熟的孩子，他知道世上沒有牙仙子，沒有獨角獸，童話故事十之八九都是悲劇，所以他不曾期待，也不介意自身的貧乏，偏偏Bucky出現了，出現在他認定不會蹦出禮物的聖誕襪子裡，從那天起，Steve無時無刻都在擔心，來年聖誕老人會遺漏了他，或是隨便送他幾件無聊的玩具，而不是那個他最心愛的玩伴。

Bucky使他明白何謂思念，何謂空虛；何謂求而不得，何謂捨而不能，他使他變回一個幼稚的小孩，總是向天許願，相信美夢可成真。

如今他再往水池投擲硬幣，祈盼Bucky為他駐留，「我想擁有你的一切，過往，現在，將來。」

Bucky沒守住嘴角的防線，恢復嘴貧本色打趣他，「你跟我比可憐？你看著我調戲女生，不過你別忘了，我也看著你變成美國隊長，受萬人擁戴，他們的眼光熱烈得像要吃了你，你知道我有多難受嗎？你跟Peggy眉來眼去，把我晾在一旁，你還吻Sharon，在我面前吻得難捨難離！我看得妒火中燒，我才是那個苦戀——得了吧，Steve你別臭美，那個苦戀了你整世紀的人，不過我寬宏大量，前事不計，就當作我們打和好了。」

「不對，我確實曾經喜歡Peggy，但我們連舞也來不及跳，至於Sharon，就是那一吻，我們沒發展下去。倒是你，你真的跟很多人談過戀愛，多到我數不清，你跟他們喝酒談心，去遊樂園，看電影，天知道你們還幹過甚麼。」

「那時你還沒喜歡我，可你遇到Peggy時我已經喜歡你，你讓我的心都碎了。」

「準確來說，是我還沒察覺自己喜歡你，沒察覺不代表我不難受，你跟女孩去玩，拋下我孤單一人，我只有你這個好朋友，四人約會時我都悶到摺餐紙！你知道我多委屈嗎？你到哪兒都那麼亮眼，而我當了十多年透明人，怎說也是我吃了大虧。」

Bucky詞窮了，他驚覺Captain America這個雄辯家，連耍賴都這麼思路清晰振振有詞，「那你想怎樣？」

「我要把這七十年的份兒都討回來。」

「很好，那我也不客氣，以後我會盡情壓榨你，小處男你等著受死吧。」

那大兵哥摟著Bucky的腰，挺起胸膛道：「我接受挑戰，我可是超級Alpha，而且你知道的，就算對手多強勁，最後的贏家都是我，你到時可別哭著求饒。」

Bucky嗤之以鼻，「你被揍人到屁滾尿流時，不也對我說『我快要擊退他了（I had him on the ropes）』。」

「你翻舊帳。」

「是你先找荏的。」

兩人對視片刻，不約而同地笑起來，笑得合不攏嘴，Steve忍不住吻他，上唇下唇嘴角都親一遍，「你的嘴唇很柔軟，我很喜歡。」

「Steve，正常人的嘴都不會生刺。」

「你怎麼就是要嗆我？」

Bucky無辜地聳肩，他就是少逗Steve兩分鐘都會不自在，「你看，做情侶多麻煩，我們會為了雞毛蒜皮的事吵架，會智商急降，吃醋，無故發脾氣，疑神疑鬼。」

「我覺得我的智商已經開始急降了。」

「你本來就是傻子。原來你談起戀愛這麼油嘴滑舌？你對Peggy也是這樣？」

「然後你開始吃醋了。」

「這叫好奇心。」

「沒有，我會保持風度，我覺得她喜歡我穩重的一面，對著你才說得出這種話。」Steve清清喉嚨，重回原旨，「以上就是我的答案，是否需要我覆述一遍？」

Bucky給了他一個標準的軍禮，「回長官，屬下會銘記於心，永誌不忘。」

X

Steve看著他穿衣服，忽然想起了甚麼，拿出枕下的畫冊，撫按著封面翹起的一角踟躕不決。

「Bucky，我……」他撐起身來，難為情地摸摸鼻子，「我畫了些東西，是水彩畫，我一直不太擅長這個，所以想讓你看看，給我一點意見。」

Bucky在床上盤腿而坐，「又是小鹿系列？慢著，你甚麼時候畫？我都沒見過你用畫筆。」

「半夜趁你睡覺時畫的。」

「不會是我的裸體吧？」Bucky接過畫簿翻開來，「老實說，我很有興趣當你的人體模——」

他呆住了。

那是一張全家福。

Rogers夫婦和Barnes夫婦坐在中間，長大的兒女站在他們身邊，健碩的Steve穿著藍白格子襯衣和夾克，一手搭在Bucky肩上，Bucky束小馬尾，金屬手臂上滿是弟妹的簽名和塗鴉，那顆紅星星被改成小花朵，還有温婉內向的二姐Flora，成為了裁縫師的弟弟Arthur，留了一頭清爽短髮的Rebecca，挽住她最愛的大哥，臉上是天真爛漫的笑容。

Bucky的親人都已離他而去，他有打探過侄兒的下落，在他們的Facebook上見過幾張弟妹年老時兒孫繞膝的照片，至於他們年輕的容貌，便只能淹沒在Bucky混濁失真的記憶之中。

然而當他看著畫中父母慈愛的眉目，畫筆將歲月重現，他彷彿能感受到妹妹纖細的手牽著他，彷彿置身於那個熱鬧温暖的家，聽母親發牢騷，Arthur和Rebecca打架，而Flora正乖巧地陪父親讀她根本看不懂的報紙，出門前，母親總給他一包果仁或是一籃水果。

「Steve太瘦了，要吸收多點營養，你得監督他把午餐吃光。記得提Sarah周末過來找我，我買了很多款花茶，等著她跟我一起嚐嚐，」她會替他整理衣領，打開大門，微笑對他說：「去找那小子吧！」

「你之前說記不起你父親的模樣，所以我畫了我們家族的合影，我還畫了別的。」

Steve掀往下一頁，往事如歸巢倦鳥，飛落畫紙上，梳理披塵帶霜的羽翼。

「這是我們第一次見面，你跟Ralph他們踢球，我在旁邊畫榕樹，你是個優秀的前鋒，全場兩個入球都是你踢進龍門的。」

「這是我們第二次見面，我們在遊樂場重遇，你認得我就是在山上畫畫的瘦子，主動走來跟我打招呼，我起初以為你是來蹊落我，但你沒有，還提議一起去玩鞦韆，那天是我第一次坐那玩意，因為鞦韆一行四個，小孩都會跟三兩朋友排隊等玩，我沒甚麼朋友，所以從來不去排隊。」

「這是你來我家吃晚飯，你本來沒這個打算，但那天下大雨，而且你的褲子被樹枝勾出一個大破洞，你來我家換衣服，我們坐在沙發上，看著我媽媽替你縫褲子。」

「這是我們在製作話劇道具，Flora寫了一個月亮殞落地球的小故事，你決定把它演出來，召集我當演員，Flora知道之後很高興，Rebecca自告奮勇當怪物，Arthur想當主角，我認為應該你來演，我們吵了一架，最後你說應該由故事作者來擔任主人翁。」

「這是我們一起上學，你這傢伙老是睡過頭，害我要陪你跑回學校，但後來你怕我哮喘發作，變成你一大清早在我家門等我。」

「這是……」

Steve娓娓道來，如數家珍，他温柔的聲音，填補了Bucky人生中的空白。

Steve找到了他，給予他遮風擋雨的居所，給予他治療，給予他陪伴，除此之外，他想Bucky不止擁有Steve Rogers，也能重新擁有自己的過去，逝世的家人與朋友。

他沒有超能力，卻有辦法穿梭時光，撿起Bucky所遺失的一切，用顏色使它們起死回生。

「這是你入伍前最後一晚，你帶我到明日展覽會，臨別前，你擁抱我，然後我看著你的身影消失在人群裡。」

Bucky撫摸金髮男子瘦削的臉龐，動作輕柔得像是怕驚動畫中人。

「所以就算你不記得也沒關係，我可以全都畫給你看，等我學會用繪圖板之後，就能把我們小時候的事情都畫成漫畫。」

「Steve——」

「你說過，收到禮物的人這時候只需要說謝。」

Bucky低頭不語，似乎在消化翻騰的記憶和情緒，他繼續掀動書頁。

後面的畫卻完全走了調，從細緻柔和的彩色，驟然變成潦草灰沉的素描。

是只畫了一角的Stark大廈，最後兩筆為發洩苦悶猛打了幾圈。

「這些是很久之前的廢稿，我忘了撕掉。」

Steve伸手過來欲清除違和礙眼的畫作，卻被Bucky擋開。

一台像魔鬼魚的巨大戰機。

星巴克咖啡紙杯。

路邊跛腳的野狗。

Steve的自畫像。

Winter Soldier和Captain America擠在九頭蛇狹小的冷凍艙裡，永遠沉眠。

Steve的筆觸向來細膩入微，Bucky根本認不出這是他的作品，這些速描的鉛筆痕跡過於深刻，每一筆都透露著哀愁，他的思緒跟畫中線條一樣混亂狂躁，唯獨在最後那張因為得到解脫而稍稍平靜，他還特地在艙門加了一個複雜的機械鎖，以防有人再拆散他們。

「我亂畫的，沒有任何意義，」Steve著急解釋，「那時奧創佔了上風，我們只能暫使撤退，Clint讓我們藏身在他家裡，他的家在郊區，奧創無法通過城市的天眼網絡追蹤到，我們在那兒歇了幾天，我沒事做，看著Clint他們一家四口——五口，他老婆懷孕了，我腦子裡還殘留Wanda造成的幻覺，我就，我⋯⋯」

「我忽然想我可能會戰死，離那一天可能很近了，而我斷氣前還是沒法見你一面；我知道你經歷過太多可怕的事，你躲開我，我在想，如果有一天，你真的無法再去面對這個世界，如果你決定⋯⋯我可以陪你。」

「我想陪你——我要陪你回去。」

他的尾音幾不可聞地抖顫。

Bucky看著畫紙上Steve Rogers死寂卻安寧的臉容，心疼得閉上眼，淚水暈開了筆跡。

由始至終，他都未曾理解過Steve來到七十年後的痛苦。

他愛了Steve愛得太久了，久到已經盲目，久到只剩下懼怕，他把Steve當成櫥窗裡完美的洋娃娃，認為他必須配上包裝裡附帶的豪華車房，以及同一系列的完美伴侶和兒女，認為他要得到世人眼中的美滿家庭，連一絲瑕疵都不能容許。

儘管Steve跟他說了那麼多，他還是想把他拒之門外，只顧沉緬在內疚之中自暴自棄，於是編出一堆冠冕堂皇的話，來掩飾心虛。

他為Bucky奉獻所有，而Bucky卻連他唯一渴求的東西都不願交付他手上。

前一張醜陋的自畫像裡，Steve憔悴，陰鬱，寂寞，竟與鏡中的他別無二致。Bucky在鏡裡看到一個不熟識的自己，而Steve看到一個不為人熟識的自己，他們被世界用不同的方式遺留下來：剝離記憶，獨守記憶；行屍走肉，墓前空等。

他們總認定自己跟對方有雲泥之差，昔日Steve病弱矮小，Bucky受人青睞；現在Bucky落難，Steve成為英雄，卻忽略了他們是何等相似， 舊時身為長子肩負眾望的他，從特立獨行的Steve身上得到勇氣，如今他是Steve在繁華鬧市裡最後一根救命草，蠶蝕人心的水泥森林中最後一線生機。

他們都是天生的拾荒者，偏執地抱殘守缺，別人棄如敝屣的，他們愛不釋手。

所以Steve寧願用紙筆亂塗一氣，也不觸碰五彩繽紛的新世界；他寧願獨自奮戰，也不違背本心，西裝革履會見各國元首領受榮譽。他要跟著Bucky一起顛沛流離，頭也不會回地離開金雕玉砌的城堡。因為他就是做不到，做不到像芸芸眾生一樣，摘除骨頭以塞進防空洞躲藏殘酷現實，他只能發足狂奔，以肉身衝撞攔路的坦克，穿過槍林彈雨，直至落入另一個人的懷抱裡，或者曝屍路上。

這些生命注定是強大卻悲慘的，他們只懂順從天性，無法適應人類的遊戲規則，藍鯨終究也難逃被人類獵殺的命運，落得近乎滅絕的下場，牠只能在大海中悲鳴，向他唯一的同類，發出絕望的求救訊號。

Steve不知所措地摟住抽噎的Bucky，「我也不知道為何會這樣畫，Bucky，我⋯⋯我只是想回家。」

是啊，Steve想回家，為何他不明白這一點，歸根究底，他不過是無法承認Steve想要的不是一顆鑽石，是一塊爛鐵皮，為了心安理得，放任那個屢屢痛失摯愛的人，在無邊的孤獨裡浮沉，在茫茫人海中徬徨無助，他亟欲避免自己成為Steve的痛苦，結果因這愚蠢的想法傷他至深。

Bucky瞧著Steve也漸漸泛紅的雙眸，原來相愛的人會成為彼此的倒影，就連生死都互相呼應，他們猶如光影，世人皆以為兩者對立，互相驅逐，卻沒想過它們其實一體同生，共榮共枯，若有一方消失，另一方也終將滅亡。

除他以外，便沒人能把這頭倔驢子從陰冷的巷子裡帶出來了。

Bucky破涕為笑，用力地親上Steve的臉頰，「我愛你。」

這三字至關重要，他的聲音太渺小，在表白這事情上，他得好好仿效他的男朋友，於是他堅定地再說一次：「Steve Rogers，我愛你。」

Steve怔怔地望著他，模樣傻得像聽到的是外星語，然後一直懸起來的心霎時間被剪斷繩索，落在綿軟的被窩裡。

這是Bucky頭一次對他說這句話，他終於等到了這句話。

「我早就知道，」Steve笑起來，「而且，我也愛你。」

車外蟬鳴嘹亮，蟬花費大半生在泥中成長，羽化後便只剩幾星期的壽命，牠們在短暫的仲夏裡尋覓配偶，連昆蟲都知道要在歸於塵土前追求所愛，Bucky心想，他可不能連一隻蟬都不如。

「Steve，你剛剛是不是說想來個加時賽？」

*梗確實出自Twitter的IncorrectStucky  
*WTF=What the fuck  
*Home Sweet Home這首歌出自歌舞劇《綠野仙縱》，復聯一裡Fury和Steve有提及這電影  
*出自考琳.麥卡洛的《荊棘鳥》


	10. 番外二

事實證明，十八歲的情侶談戀愛像十八歲，九十八歲的情侶談戀愛還是像十八歲，Bucky睡眼惺忪地瞄了瞄一大清早就在廚房鼓搗的Steve，翻個身又竊笑著步入甜美夢鄉，他聽Steve說，一個人的好壞之處都會被血清所強化，那超級戰士的傻氣一定也被強化了，十八除四，他現在看來只有四歲半，實在不能更多。

Bucky在床上吃過早餐後，便癱著不想動，他們昨夜研究Instagram的濾鏡研究了一整晚，看完電視台的周末電影《蝙蝠俠對超人》，然後為了爭論兩位英雄誰比較厲害而吵到凌晨四點，但Steve仍有無窮精力，他忽然興起，要給T’Challa、Shuri和身處阿爾及爾的Wanda寄明信片。

前兩者是聊表感激之意，後者是他想讓Wanda在瘋狂日子裡有點平凡的驚喜，她在奧創事件失去唯一的親人，如今又流離失所，雖然她早就過了收心意卡的年紀，但Steve堅持一封信比一個短訊更有意義，他到附近買了幾張明信片回來，兩人一起寫，內容都是閒話家常，介紹一下當地風土人情，落款只簽上「R&B」*。

Steve急不及待要把它們放入郵筒寄出去，回來時看到Bucky在睡回籠覺，Bucky素來抗拒睡眠，只要能多清醒一分鐘，他就不想閉眼，擔心一不留神惡魔又重返人間，但現在他卻大字型趴在床上，像幼時硬摟住Steve當抱枕入夢那般，會不自覺地輕輕撅起嘴唇，兩腮微鼓，使他看上去像個中餐館裡新鮮出籠的白嫩蒸包子。

Steve蹲在床邊親了Bucky一口，後者的嘴角隨即忍不住上揚。

「別裝了，殺手先生，你根本沒睡著。」

Bucky睜開一眼，「這樣親起來不是更浪漫嗎？」

「你自己試試，來，」Steve閉上眼睛，「輪到我了。」

Bucky瞧他那副滿懷期待的模樣，不禁動了壞心眼，伸手搔他的腰，不料對方早有準備，瞬即抓住他，Bucky不服輸，把心一橫將人拽到床上去，接著張口咬住Steve的頸側，Bucky從前恃著力氣大，總會在床上摔跤時把他壓成比目魚，他就等著這個機會一雪前恥，怎麼狠怎麼來，兩人像青春期的少年鬧得又笑又叫，要不是Bucky機警地舉手投降，他可能還會用上大腿絞殺。

「我就知道你會這樣，」Steve邊喘氣邊笑道，「好了老混蛋，快點親我。」

Bucky凝望著他，眼前的臉容跟醜陋的自畫像逐漸重疊起來，Bucky要替Steve修改這幅畫，於是他先親上他的眉梢，帶走千斤重擔；親上他的眼皮，將目光裡的悲傷一掃而空；再溫柔地吻上他的唇，使他永遠掛著幸福的笑容。

Steve緩緩睜開眼睛，青澀地抿起嘴角，「冬日戰士的吻果然很厲害。」

「怎樣，是不是足以打敗復仇者聯盟？」

「這點我不知道，」Steve靦腆地瞥他一眼，「但絕對能拯救一個美國隊長。」

「不得了了，我以為頂多只是毀滅宇宙。」

他被Bucky逗得低頭發笑，驟眼間瞥到擱在被子上的書，他拿到手上，是一本殘舊的漫畫，被翻掀得整本捲曲，頁面上縱橫折痕。

「你的漫畫書，簡直精彩絕倫，」Bucky儼是個興奮地拿著海報要他簽名的小男孩，「我在羅馬尼亞的地鐵車廂撿到這本，不知是哪個孩子遺下的，結果我一看就停不下來，真的很棒。」

漫畫在一九四三年他到處登台表演時便發行，前期都是瞎編胡縐，只為娛樂大眾，作者還把他的好朋友Bucky Barnes寫成童子軍，大英雄的小助手，讓小孩子更有代入感，Steve望著封面上穿藍紅緊身衣的少年人，漫畫裡的Bucky成為現實中的他，矮小、倔強、受人保護，他就這個荒謬的設定跟出版方吵了大架，反對為了映襯美國隊長的威武形象，拿他的過去強行套在Bucky身上。

美國隊長生來就是空殼，世人怎樣看待也沒所謂，但Bucky是真實存在的人，並不是美國隊長的附屬品，他不想任何人因此誤解他最好的朋友，更擔心漫畫一旦受歡迎，軍方會從前線召回Bucky，要他放下槍杆穿上表演服，被逼跟Steve一起踏上滑稽的舞台，藉此賣更多國債。

他萬萬沒想到，自己七十年多後，也會憑著這些卡通圖畫，懷念自己跟Bucky的崢嶸歲月。

「那時候我很羨慕漫畫裡的我，他是正派，他永遠追隨美國隊長，他們倆形影不離，一起生活一起揍壞人，你知道嗎，我們在漫畫裡穿過女裝，我還騎在你的肩膀上瞄準敵人！我沒跟你經歷過的事情，他都在彩繪頁中替我完成了。」他撫摸著封面上褪色的自己，「我很喜歡那個Bucky，他的戰鬥力也許比我弱那麼一點，但至少他不會三更半夜夢遊刺殺自己的同僚。」

「顯然你只看了故事的開頭，Bucky之後同樣在戰爭中壯烈犧牲，他的隊長依舊只能眼睜睜看著一切發生，隊長在每一卷漫畫裡悼念他的伙伴，有次他中了幻覺看見地獄，卻因為見不到Bucky而察覺破綻；別人用假Bucky餌誘他，他總是一次又一次地落入陷阱，還會抱住死去的膺品傷心落淚，我很慶幸現實中沒有敵人用這種方法對付我，不然我可能早就躺進棺材。*」

他想像了一下Bucky撕破臉皮，變成Tony家的機械人模樣，感到不寒而慄，「我醒來之後，接手這漫畫的主創人找過我，邀請我畫一個短篇或者插圖，也希望能聽一些關於我的故事，為漫畫搜集新題材，我有問過他，會不會考慮復活Bucky——哪怕只是虛構情節，我也想你回來，他婉轉地告訴我，現在的人都不再喜歡主人翁跟好拍檔去打怪物的套路了。」

「其實美國隊長的漫畫在九十年代已被腰斬，只是因為我醒過來，商家覺得有利可圖才復刊，但這看來不是一個明智的決定，主創人說我的角色不夠立體，大家更愛風趣和亦正亦邪的人物，問我有沒有Peggy以外的情史，或是不為人知的過往，我那時心想，美國隊長要完蛋了，廿一世紀的讀者將會把他逐出英雄行列，他要麼改頭換面，要麼多留意招聘廣告準備轉工。」

Steve一直以為在他沉沒冰川後，會有人接替Captain America的位置，他只不過是恰好被挑中的扮演者，美國隊長卻根植於人們心裡，標誌著自由與公義的精神，它會流傳下去，可在彈指間，這套信念已不合時宜，擇善固執倒成了食古不化，忠誠勇敢變得枯燥乏味，他彷如夢醒一場空，他深信不疑的核心價值已被淘汰，甚至寫在漫畫裡也會被嫌棄。

在華盛頓廣場和Sam進行了一場毫無懸念的賽跑後，Sam推薦他聽Marvin Gaye的《黑手煞星》原聲帶，笑說這張專齊集他錯過的東西，網絡助他把大千世界囊括掌中，然而一個時代的更迭、他真正無可追溯的事物，仍會體現於他張口卻難以傾訴，站在人群卻難以共鳴。

「如果當初喪命的是美國隊長，由Bucky繼任主角，說不定這漫畫會大賣，畢竟你無論何時都比我更討人喜歡。」

「你想得美，也只有你這冤大頭願意替政府擦屁股，還忍受他們蹬鼻子上臉，我一定沒過試用期就捅出大簍子。我說過我只跟隨你，你不幹的話，我會把盾甩到那些政客的噁心嘴臉上，再拿手榴彈塞進他們的嗓子眼，看還有沒有人敢對你大小聲。」

以Bucky有仇必報的個性，見到Ross說不定真會裝瘋賣傻把人戲弄一番，如同兒時非要幫Steve出一口惡氣不可的孩子王，「但無可否認，Bucky確實是Captain America的福星，雖然你可能會失望——上兩期漫畫裡，Winter Soldier登場了，我聽說銷售量還急漲，主創團隊終於不用再為讀者反應冷淡而加班構思情節。」

Bucky無奈地嘆氣，「但願他們不會讓我揍你揍得比空艦那次還狠。」他怔了怔，臉色驟變，「媽的，你幹嘛劇透？我還沒看到我們怎打敗紅骷髏！」

Steve失笑，「我以為你有仔細看過史密森尼博物館的展板。」

「歷史和故事書是兩回事。」Bucky抱頭苦叫，「就算你是主角也不能這樣做，你扼殺了我看漫畫的樂趣。」

「好吧，是我的錯。」

「你要怎補償我的損失？」

Steve看著他不懷好意的笑容，心甘情願地落入圈套，「隨你喜歡。」

*R&B＝Rogers & Barnes  
*美隊漫畫的原設定是Steve和年輕的小助手Bucky，我這裡想作電影和漫畫的扣連，所以提到漫畫內容，但停刊是我亂扯的，冬兵出場後大受歡迎是真的

X

Bucky在Youtube上找到《美國隊長》黑白電影，是他為推銷國債而出演的唯一一齣電影，開畫後便突破同期最高票房，當時製作單位資金短缺，唯有搭幾個簡陋的場景粗製濫造，以現下的審美觀更是看不入眼，博物館大概也因此只放映他上戰場的紀實影片，以及展出電影海報，他開始感受到網絡的可怕之處：哪怕過了半世紀，別人還是能把你的黑歷史挖出來。

Bucky用手機連接電視螢幕播出，落下所有窗簾營造氣氛，他扔了一包薯片給Steve，坐在他身邊賊笑，「讓我看看二戰時期最受歡迎的男明星演技如何。」

「我得告訴你，他的演技爛透了，所以他拍了一部作品就息影，」Steve窘逼極了，「看這個還不如看海綿寶寶。」

「那就更值得品味了，當年我沒機會親自進戲院捧場，現在要看個夠本。」

Bucky不顧他的意願按下播放鍵，嘈雜的背景音樂充斥一室，畫面不外乎是美國隊長左一拳右一拳地打納粹軍，帶一票人馬突襲敵方基地，再用槍掃射邪惡軸心的首領。

這是他們坐時光機來到現世後，頭一次看電影，結果看的不是特效逼真的科幻巨著，也不是Bucky最愛的喜劇，居然是這套連打戲也會被看出借位的爛片，Steve聽著美國隊長的台詞，他當年還拍過一些教育廣告，早就習慣在螢幕上看到自己，他並不感到羞恥，這是他的工作，但一想到觀眾席裡多了一個Bucky，他就尷尬得如坐針顫。

Steve偷眼瞄向身旁的看客，Bucky卻看得目不轉睛，捧在手裡的零食包根本沒打開，光影在他的眼睛裡流轉，彷彿眼前是望一眼少一眼的金星凌日*，他七十年前錯過了一次，幸好星子猶在，為他特地在天空中再繞一圈，使他禁不住拔足追著它蹦跳巡遊。

電影步入尾聲，隊長領著士兵凱旋回歸時，背景響起激昂的配樂。

誰既強壯又勇敢，拯救美國於水火，  
誰會去柏林吊死納粹，誰會聽到美國的呼喚，  
誰將會打敗軸心國，誰和狐狸一樣聰明，  
我們會像雄鷹一樣高飛，誰讓納粹不敢踏出自己的地盤，  
我們喚醒了沉睡的巨人，我們知道，他就是美國隊長。  
我們知道，就是美國隊長。  
誰將完成我們的使命，誰會把鬼子踢回日本，星光閃爍的男人，胸懷計劃……*

Bucky也投入地唱起來，Steve笑得不能自已，Bucky摟住他，「你到底是怎樣克服心理關口，穿上這件衣服？老實說，你的褲襠有點搶鏡。」

「你應該關注劇情。」

「我看得可認真了。」

「認真？劇情在我的褲襠上嗎？」

「劇情就在你臉上，你臉上寫著我的神奇男孩會排除萬難，戰勝邪惡，而這不防礙我關心正義使者的小兄弟有沒有被緊身衣勒到透不過氣，它不應該遭受這種虐待。」

「謝謝關心，我認為你幾天前已經很清楚它仍活力充沛。」

「但我從不知道，原來你是個如此出色的演員，我真希望能去看你的舞台劇，每一場都為你獻花，還要衝上台問你拿簽名。」Barnes中士含情脈脈地望著他，「很遺憾我辦法做到了，不過我至少可以——」

他手中拿著一枝不知自哪變來的玫瑰花，「為我的最佳男主角，送上我最真誠的愛意。」

Steve憶起Bucky二十歲那年，在舞池裡親吻花裙女生的手背，他在四人約會上聽過的情話，肯定比Bucky每一任情人聽到的都要多，但此時此刻，那位翩翩公子將目光從紅男綠女身上收回來，轉頭望著他，他滿腦子只想到，Bucky的聲音實在太適合說台詞了，他們正在露營車裡，上演可能是史上最老套肉麻的愛情橋段，而他像任何女主角一樣受寵若驚，又為之陶醉傾心。

Steve傻笑著接過花兒，「我、我以為你會不喜歡，因為軍人都不喜歡，有次我去慰問演出，台下的士兵甚至衝我扔土豆，要我滾蛋，他們只想看舞女表演。」

「甚麼？如果我在場，一定勾斷那些人的舌頭掛在門樑上。」

「如果你在場，我會緊張得一句話都說不出口。」

Bucky直接跟他槓上了，「說給我聽聽。」

「不！」

「說，現在就說。」

「我忘得一乾二淨。」

「你猜網上會不會有你的戲稿？」

Steve垮下了肩，只能認命，「我真的記不起慰問演出的對白了，那次之後我就沒再去，宣傳國債的舞台劇倒是記得一些。」

Bucky用眼神催促他開始，他深呼吸一口氣，「不是所有人都能掀起狂瀾，開動坦克，但我們仍有能力戰鬥，E系列國防債券，你每買一張，戰士們就會多一顆子彈，」他忍住笑場的衝動續下去，「這些都是為了贏得戰爭，沒有子彈和繃帶，我們無法取勝*⋯⋯呃，然後不記得了。」

Bucky隨即熱烈鼓掌喝釆，「說得好，大伙兒為美國隊長歡呼吧 (Let’s hear it for Captain America)！」

Steve的臉紅得像熟蝦子，「Bucky，別再取笑我！」

「我沒取笑你，一個真正的英雄，在舞台上還是戰場上都不改本色，你受得起這讚賞有餘。雖然軍方大材小用，派你去這個位置，讓你到處穿國旗裝跳舞，但你沒有棄餒，沒有馬虎了事，你盡力為前線的同袍賺取武器和傷藥，不是嗎？」

「弱小卻不畏欺壓，敢於迎戰卻不願塗炭生靈，不受器重卻謹守崗位，Steve，人人都想當英雄，享受凡人的膜拜、至高無上的力量和榮譽，但你的事蹟給了那些天真的人當頭棒喝，告訴他們這個位置是詛咒，你必須在逆境時刻忍耐，在暴怒時保持理智，眼看戰友犧牲而無能為力，甚至要執意做世界反對的事情，違抗政府背負罵名，你會身陷泥濘，命途崎嶇，卻要永遠高尚剛正，這對於任何人都難得離譜。」

Bucky看著書頁上面容肅穆的美國隊長，「跟其他風光而灰諧的人物不同，你展現了殘酷的現實，你的生平，乃至後半段漫畫故事都彌漫沉鬱，苦難，悲涼，付出高昂代價，到最後自己卻一無所獲，你使人們的英雄夢統統幻滅。」

他抬眸望向Steve，目光裡滿懷身為中士對拍檔的尊敬，也是身為情人對另一半的戀慕，「也正因如此，只有隊長可以在自己的名字裡擔起一個國家，唯獨你有這個資格。」

那個打倒Hitler兩百次的星條旗男人，是戰爭工具，是嚇退噩夢的稻草人，哪兒需要往哪兒搬去，他從登場到他朝退出都身不由己。世人在黑暗時份從他身上尋得光明，到破曉自然將之拋棄，但這未嘗不是好事，其實Steve並非一無所獲，他有Bucky，有鮮花，感謝主，他還有一副健壯的體魄，好使他能爭取幸福在他們的生命裡，停留多一分多一秒。

「我之前上亞馬遜訂繪畫板給你，順帶搜索我們當年的小東西，鋼筆郵票之類的，那價錢嚇了我一跳，假若我倆的家當還在，在布魯克林買房子養老絕對不成問題，我敢打賭美國隊長的尿壺能在拍賣行投得歷史新高的成交紀錄。」

Bucky微笑道：「有些東西就是因為過時，才會是無價之寶。」

「這點我知道，我的頭顱在黑市叫價非常高。」

「一次性買賣不化算，你有考慮做回老本行當明星嗎？你的身價不單能暴漲百倍，還有持續收入，只要偶爾接廣告代言出席活動就行。」

「相信我，不會有人想看一個九十歲老頭上台唱歌跳舞，而且我會被悶瘋，那時我聽到一零七軍團戰敗的消息，連薪水都沒領就趕緊翹班去了。」

「你忘了這兒有位史前生物願意散盡家財只為看他表演，如果是脫衣熱舞是最好不過，作為Steve Rogers 的忠實粉絲，他要上山下海我都會支持他，畢竟他是全世界最好的人，沒有之一。」

「你一定是不認識Bucky Barnes，他才是最好的，我當了他的頭號粉絲快一個世紀，我自己想起來也覺得可怕，像是被灌了迷湯一樣想醒也醒不來。」

Bucky忍笑忍得快要咽氣了，他指著那金髪男人，「Steve，你在冒犯我的偶像，這簡直不可饒恕。」

Steve推開他的手，不以為然，「我們是不是要打一場？誰打贏就代表誰的偶像更優秀。」

「好，我們來打撲克。*」他胸有成竹。

「你這是欺負我。」

「我公平公正，是你太膽小。」

「既然你膽大，那我們來比誰能把自己的偶像畫得更好看。」

Bucky作勢踹了他一腳，「Punk。」

Steve把他的頭髮揉成鳥窩，「Jerk。」

*金星凌日，罕有的天文現象  
*美隊一裡Steve在舞台上播放的歌，歌詞翻譯來自電影字幕：http://t.cn/EvXoFu3  
*美隊一裡Steve在舞台上說過的台詞，台詞翻譯來自電影字幕：http://t.cn/EvXoFu3  
*打撲克，Bucky在漫畫設定裡，非常擅於賭博

X

Bucky給Steve上了幾課外語速成班，讓他買菜至少能講講價，他沒多久就自告奮勇負責出門買東西，用蹩腳的阿拉伯話攢實戰經驗，今天早上剛好有跳蚤巿場，他去逛了一圈，無情殺價的氣勢可謂盡得Bucky真傳，瞬即收獲一大袋雜貨，再去買日用品和食材，然後風風火火地回去，像急著要給家長看滿分考試卷領賞的小朋友。

「Bucky！我——」

Steve定睛一看，Natasha和Clint正坐在沙發翹著二郎腿，悠閑地衝他舉起手中的罐裝玉泉忌廉打招呼。

他把衛衣的帽簷往後扯下，面露窘態，正在煮洋蔥湯的Bucky走來，「我已經跟兩位客人說過約定時間是一點，現在Rogers餐廳還沒營業，但他們堅持要先入座，我也沒辦法。」

「我們得確保你不會煮二戰出產的沙甸魚罐頭。」Clint解釋。

Natasha補充：「職業病，特工對於吃進嘴裡的東西都非常小心，Steve你別介意。」

Steve放下膠袋，「我們打算做卡邦尼意粉，食材用不用先給你過目？」

「樂意之至。」

女特工笑得甜美，她打開袋子逐一檢查，除了所需的煙肉和起司碎，還有一堆太妃糖、洋芋片、巧克力、燕麥、幾個李子和一打蘇打水*，Steve記得Bucky在羅馬尼亞的公寓裡存放了這幾樣東西，之後一旦在超巿看到，都會順手買回來。

而另一個袋子放著織上紅駱駝的手工地顫，素黑羊毛圍巾，和一系列美國隊長漫畫。

「你在哪買來的？」Bucky扯斷捆綁舊書冊的尼龍繩，拿了一本翻看，「我看到第七期就找不到實體書了，我還掙扎要不要冒險去布加勒斯特的圖書館繼續看。」

「在地攤淘回來，十本湊合才不到五美元。」

「值得嘉許。」

「能為你效勞，是我的榮幸。」

Steve給了他一個英式管家的正宗鞠躬禮，Bucky用手肘撞他一下，掏出食材走往流理桌，並解鎖手機播放音樂，Natasha留意到他的手機桌布是漫畫插圖，美國隊長騎著哈雷，小助手捧槍站在後座上整裝待發，輕快的歌聲洋溢車內，她看著穿上米奇老鼠和憤怒鳥衛衣的兩人，有點驚訝於他們的轉變。

Clint感嘆地說：「如果現在我跟你們走上大街，絕對會被認為是送侄子上學的大叔。」

「我們的清單裡確實有『遛進大學聽課』這一項活動。」Steve邊切煙肉邊說。

「還有去主題樂園。」

「去也不是不可以，但你不能玩機動遊戲，免得你又吐我一身。

「Steve，我眼也不眨就從高架橋跳下來追殺你，你還覺得我畏高？」

「你有所不知，現在的過山車可以比一座大廈還高。」

「我他媽才不怕。」

「我得替Barnes說句話，那次他擊殺我的護送對象，神盾局的支援已緊隨而來，他直接從山路跳下去，消失在大海中，像頭刁到獵物就飛走的老鷹，」Natasha支頷打量刮了鬍子長相白淨的Bucky，「Steve，但你沒告訴過我，二戰幽靈的真身是個招蜂引蝶的小甜心。」

「我還是頭一次聽人家這樣形容我，但這說法真不錯，神盾局都跟沒有鼻子的紅骷髏交過手了，我對你們來說怎也算不錯吧，為何就不能親切一點，叫我二戰甜心？或者九頭蛇甜心？」

「Buck，你本來就是布魯克林的超級甜心，你使我明白上天有多偏心，街區裡的男女老幼，只要是認識你的人都愛你，有些外城來的Alpha知道你只愛Beta，打賭誰能用藥將你騙到手，結果被你的朋友聽到，雙方打起來，」Steve低頭自嘲地笑，「我本來是去勸架，但是……你懂的，最後酒吧老闆攆了他們出去，還說以後都不做他們生意。」

「你告訴過我，你是為了保護Adam和Suzanne才跟人動手。」

「這也算是部份原因，我太丟人了，最後還是Suzanne用高跟鞋痛毆他們救下我。」

「你們都把我當成愚蠢又隨便的花花公子嗎？這種人我連衝他們啐痰都覺得浪費口水，你事後為何沒告訴我實情？」

「說到底你是Barnes家長子，你爸爸不喜歡聽到這些事情，我們就當成外城人騷擾姑娘，沒再提起。」

「那我老爹現在應該非常欣慰，因為Rogers家長子會替他盯緊我。」

「對，所以你下次再去搭訕女生，我就——」

Steve的後半句話哽在喉嚨，他說得興起，忘了坐在身後的訪客，Clint和Natasha一副看好戲的模樣，示意他說下去，他跟Bucky交換眼色，彼此都認為沒必要藏著掖著，於是他續道：「對了，我跟Bucky……」

「現在Steve Rogers代號Captain America已經是我的人了，你們都別想打他的主意，」Bucky摟住他的肩膀，爽快地接了話，「對，我就是在說Tasha你，他已經跟我自首親過史上最美艷的紅髮女郎。」

Natasha被逗樂了，「他的吻技比他的說謊技巧更差，像冷冰冰的石像，我才不要再吻他。」

「你知道嗎，當我知道你們是同事，還一起拯救過地球不下三次時，我都絕望了，你們看上去是天造地設的一對，假如你是我的情敵，我根本沒勝算可言。」

Steve瞠大眼睛，「你真的這麼想？怪不得之前你會撮合我們！」

「Nat，無意冒犯，那時我還不知道你心有所屬，」他轉頭面對Steve不滿的目光，「Come on！她非常出色，還這麼迷人！」

「Claire，對，你的前女友，鎮上唯一上過音樂學院的音樂老師，也是很出色很漂亮，」他擺著一副臭臉，「承認吧，是你對紅髮女孩情有獨鍾。」

「Stevie，你難道想把世上的紅髮美女都滅口？白雪公主的故事教訓我們，皇后那套是行不通的。」

「不用這麼麻煩，我只需要去買一盒染髮劑。」

「你確實應該改變髮色——雖然我很捨不得，但你那明晃晃的金色頭顱正是我們狙擊手和很多狂蜂浪蝶的最佳目標。」

Bucky摸了摸Steve那頭過於燦爛的金髮，Clint挑眉給Natasha遞了個眼色。

——上過床了？

 

肯定上過。

她點頭。

Steve在Bucky耳邊飛快地啄了一下，然後假裝無事發生，Natasha不禁翻白眼，從口袋掏了五張一百大鈔，交到Clint手上去，他們早就猜到Steve跟他的老朋友有一腿，在來路上打賭這兩位老人家誰會先忍不住在他們面前親對方。

「慢著，你這傢伙怎麼能沒有白頭髮？你是妖精嗎？」

Steve抿著Bucky斑白的鬢角，在他的耳濡目染下，Steve也開始喜歡逮準時機擠兌他，「你十四歲就偷偷塗父親的古龍水，試圖裝大人混進酒館，恭喜你今天終於成年了，以後去酒吧不會被截查身分證。」

「閉嘴，你這個往皮鞋裡的塞一整份紐約時報的小白臉沒資格說我。」

「那是因為鞋子太大。」

「得了吧，我說過送你一對童裝皮鞋，是你偏不要。」

「至少我沒一次用半盒髮蠟，害自己洗頭洗了半天頭髮還是黏成一團。」

看著他們旁若無人地拉拉扯扯，兩位訪客面面相覷，Clint呷一口汽水低聲說：「這一代的老年人真不靠譜，為了愛情居然雙雙辭職環遊世界去，完全不懂得人間疾苦。」

「同意，他們吵起架來還要死要活，在林蔭大道上轟烈地駁火，結果Cap安然無恙，就我一個中槍，你說有沒有天理。」

「噢，Nat，」聽力敏銳的士兵轉身望向她，「我以為你已經消氣了。」

「你要是能煮一頓好吃的，我就不計較你令我繼比堅尼後，連露肩裝都得說再見的血海深仇。」

「沒問題，我會請星級大廚穿裸體圍裙為你上菜，」他拍了一下Steve的屁股，「夫債妻還。」

Rogers夫夫所炮製的午餐幸得黑寡婦賞識，暫時留住他們的小命，此時Clint正式交代了離隊的打算。

「我和Scott都答應了FBI的條件，不用出賣朋友，不用受人差遣，只需要軟禁兩年，他們就當作一筆勾銷，這交易不虧吧？」

Steve放下叉子，皺起眉頭，板著一副憂心忡忡的模樣，Natasha就知道他的脾氣，隨即續話：「Tony跟FBI談妥了，保證絕對不會為難他們。如今復仇者解散，比起到處樹敵，政府更想攏絡人才，畢竟外星人再來的時候還是得指望我們。」

他沉默下來，Scott和Clint都是有家室的人，之前已說過會挑個適當的時候回去，大家亦贊成這決定。Steve堅持做正確的選擇，但總不免反覆琢磨自己在索高維亞協議一事上有所不足，沒顧慮周全，以致走到如斯田地，由隊員承受惡果。

Bucky緊握住他的手，放在自己的大腿上，他吁了口氣，望向那位老練的特工，後者倒是一貫地笑得雲淡風輕，「我老婆一定高興死了，不單有個英雄老公，而且我將會有兩年全天候足不出戶帶孩子做家務。Cap，你得相信你的隊友，我唯一生氣的就是你沒第一時間召我回來助陣，而Scott那傢伙還吹噓隊長在危急時記起他的電話號碼*，你就知道他有多自豪。」

「Rogers帶領的英雄旅遊團，驚險刺激之餘包一份豐富午餐，一生人怎也得參加一次。」Natasha附和。

「對啊，我現在回去，可以天天跟我的小豆丁炫耀跟美國隊長一起拯救世界的事蹟，我恨不得立刻告訴我的小女兒，你已經名花有主，省得她再披著星條旗被子當嫁衣，上演跟你結婚的戲碼，自從上次你來過我家，她就暗戀你了。」

語畢，Clint瞧著Bucky，示意最有說服力的隊長家屬也開口說點甚麼，他聳聳肩，「Stevie，我說過多少遍，他們全都是蠢材 (Told you, they’re all idiots)。」

Steve失笑，他拍拍Clint的肩膀，「Barton，替我向你的家人問好，以及不要忘了保持手機處於鬧響模式，假如有天我又惹禍上身，你得帶著你的弓箭來救我。」

「鷹眼我向來廿四小時候命，全年不休。」

臨別前Steve提議到車外的樹下合照，攝影是他的新興趣，他還在網上物色便宜好用的二手單鏡反光相機，Bucky的衣服在做飯時沾到醬汁，連忙去換一件。

Steve踱步走近伸懶腰的Natasha，心思清明的她瞬即意會，「別擔心我，我會跟Sam還有他那台小紅翼*搭擋；Banner有Thor看著，但願阿斯加德的新任國王不會被Hulk欺負得太慘。」

「充其量也是被他抓腳踝摔來摔去，我相信Thor挺得住。」

Steve打趣地說，Natasha退後一步端詳他，那曖昧笑容像是知道某兩位同班同學的緋聞而心照不宣。

戀愛後Steve整個人都不同了，她未曾見過這個眉目憂悒的老軍人如此高興，他看上去就是紐約星巴克裡戴耳機做功課的尋常大男孩，笑起來還有嬰兒肥，她先是乍舌，接而想到，大家老笑說他是歷史遺跡，可他真正活過的只有二十幾年，其實是戰亂和世代劇變催人蒼老。

現在的他才是那個布魯克林小子應有的形貌，開朗朝氣，渾身衝勁，有一位可以傾注全力去愛的人，有一個可以憧憬的未來。

「所以你認識了他一輩子，卻到一百歲才發現自己愛他。」

他露齒一笑，「是啊，嚴格來說這也是我的初戀，我想我可能破了某個金氏世界紀錄？」

她那雙明眸認真地望著他，「好好吻他吧，Rogers。」

「行了！」

Bucky說著跑上前，他換上米妮老鼠的T恤，跟Steve的衛衣湊對，從洗手間出來的Clint嘲諷他們返老還童，Bucky反駁這叫青春可愛，已為人父的大叔別太妒忌，Steve趕在他們要吵起來前掏出手機，眾人各自就位，都靠在他們的隊長身邊，對著自拍鏡頭擺姿勢做鬼臉。

「三，二，一，Cheese——再來一張！」

*太妃糖、燕麥、蘇打水、洋芋片，都在隊三冬兵的房子裡出現過，而巧克力是漫畫裡Bucky愛吃的東西  
*記起Scott的是在蟻人一出現過的Sam，隊三裡Sam提議找他做援兵  
*小紅翼 (Red Wings)，小型搖控飛機，隊三時幫Natasha放倒手上拿著生化病毒的敵人，Sam還讓她摸摸它

X

Steve恢復了久違的晚禱習慣，他一直以來也有斷斷續續地祈禱，只是當他闔上眼睛，偶然會被一股難以言喻的憤恨所淹沒，久久無法平靜，如果他心情尚好，他會祈求窮苦人家得到溫飽、平息戰火，但大多時候他都不清楚該真正祈求甚麼。

Bucky很少參與這場睡前禱告，因為他喜歡看誠心閉目的Steve，看他細密的金色睫毛，然後他們會接吻，互道晚安。

然而日子有好有壞，這個月Bucky試過昏睡兩天，他醒來後經常短暫性精神解離，而今晚是他第八次嚴重受噩夢困擾，Steve看到他全身濕透縮在浴室裡，滴水的髮絲黏在他臉上，Steve抱住毛巾，不敢走近，也不敢開燈，只能呆站在浴簾後方。

Bucky不斷顫抖，四肢時而猛烈地痙攣，九頭蛇以殘暴手段置入的程序，試圖鳩佔鵲巢操控宿主的神智，他像不倒翁那般前後擺動身體，著魔地唸Steve聽不懂的語言，他唸到一半會忍不住哽咽，但又會催促自己趕緊說下去。

Steve蹲下來，Bucky霍然往後退，泛淚的目光穿過Steve望到其他人，他抽一口氣又垂頭貼住膝蓋。

「STE——STEVEN——STEVE——RO——ROGERS。」

「Steve、Steve。」

「Bucky，我在這兒。」

「9871——76——76——32——54320*。」

Steve僵住了腳步。

「很矮——病——很——金、金頭髮，打——架，二十五——參軍，參、參——軍，美——美——美國——隊長——。」

「我的，我的——我、我的朋友。」

Steve努力讓自己不要發出聲音，他知道Bucky不是在喚他，Bucky是在背頌他，在拼命記住一個比自己更重要的名字，手術刀磕碰的聲音如同死亡前奏，電椅的束具被解開，有一群穿白袍的人走來，Bucky閉目遏力用想象觸碰記憶裡那個人，顫著唇灰敗地說出遺言。

「我的朋友，我——我的兄弟，我、我——」

「我的愛人，我——愛——愛——」

他忽然抱住頭，嘶啞哭聲變成了可怕的慘叫，鐵臂用力得快要掐碎顴骨，Steve不得不拗開他的手將他扯入懷裡，Bucky只管蜷縮身體，彷彿要把脊椎折疊起來才能罷休，電流燒焦他的視野，劈開地面劃花道標，斷絕所有讓他通往Steve的途徑，摧毀閃過腦海的身影，他開始甚麼都感覺不到，他甚至不清楚自己嘴裡還唸著Steve的名字，像一棵枯死的樹，黃葉一片一片飄離，生命從內部逐一解體。

清零。

空白。

重寫。

他在一記槍響中睜開雙目。

日光像玻璃刺入他雙眼，滿身冷汗的他從浴室爬起來，Steve就在旁邊，面色蒼白，警惕又擔心地望著他，他如野獸一樣撲上Steve身上，撕開他的衣服。

「Bucky！」

Steve及時制住他的兩手，他怔怔地看著Steve的胸腹，一陣黑影晃過眼前。

他強逼自己回想那些糢糊不堪的畫面：Steve摟住他，他摸到腰間的手槍，扣下扳機。

Steve倒在他身上，Steve就倒在他身上，從柔軟到僵硬，從温熱到冰冷，從心跳到寂靜。

他感覺得到腥甜，感覺得到逝去的呼吸，他有那麼一剎那，確信自己殺了Steve。

「我沒事。」Steve明白他的用意，「你看，我沒受傷。」

Bucky脫力地坐在牆腳，迷茫地昵暔：「我以為你死了，我記得我下手了，我⋯⋯」

他又開始瑟縮發抖，歪扭地跪在地上，額頭碰地面，好像Steve的命就是他如此卑恭彎膝從死神那兒乞求回來的，他的每一寸都被縫入恐懼，然後毛線被猛地一扯，皮開肉綻，鮮血淋漓。

報應。這就是報應。人總是一步步促成自己最憂慮的境況，一步步成為自己的劊子手，他諱莫如深的想法被邪神一語道破，冬日戰士本是殺人機器，他無法違抗命令，而他最後所得的命令就是割破Steve Rogers的喉嚨，射穿他的心臟，無所不用其極把人置諸死地，可能他仍然在伺機執行務。

他以愛為名脅持著Steve的命，他就像俄羅斯輪盤裡的手槍，不知道子彈在彈巢哪一個位置，也不能決定槍口對著何人，Steve靠得太近，機率明顯得不需計算。掙扎，後悔，懷疑，他錯了，Steve的容貌了無生氣，一動不動，但他的護士母親不在家，Bucky害死了她的兒子。他錯了，他錯了，他罪無可恕。

「Bucky，我很清楚你在想甚麼，」Steve蹲身走前，「我需要你看著我。」

「別動。」

Bucky順應他的要求，艱難地抬起頭，以此換取他留在原地，卻無法正眼望著他，Steve那套演練過無數次的緊急程序只能作廢，這次沒有追著他頸喉的鐵爪，沒有凶殘的廝打，他沒辦法設身處地揣摩自己擊殺了Bucky的感受，他被禁止去安撫，被禁止去擁抱，因為此刻他正正是Bucky的沉痾，Bucky的心魔。

他催促自己尋找替代方案，說點甚麼，Steve Rogers，說點甚麼，但當他看著Bucky扯衣領擦眼淚，他的手還在抖震，仍處於恐慌之中，Steve幾乎想終結一切，如此便能永遠帶走他的痛苦。

他記起了感染肺結核病逝的母親，護士長著他穿上防護衣罩，穿過充斥刺鼻氯水味的長廊，來到病房，他想打開病床的床簾，卻被護士長按住肩頭。

——不要過來。

彌留之際的母親對他說。因為他的身體太弱，而病毒太強橫，有好多人甚至不敢來醫院見親人的最後一面，母親的聲音如燃盡的煤炭，被微薄的氣息彈落一地，他根本沒來得及聽見，他想再看看她溫柔的臉容，握住她乾瘦的手，但他不敢越過雷池，於是他們只能在互不相見的情況下永別。

然後是葬禮和冷凍艙，他總被命令保持距離，以免受到傷害，他無能為力，透支所有理智才拴住雙足呆立對岸，目送故人。

Steve從褲袋裡掏出兩個昨天摺好準備送他的心形，放在他旁邊，「我肯定你不會那樣做，你動不了手，但如果你想離開⋯⋯」那你就真的會殺了我。他不想給Bucky壓力，便略去這句話，「無論如何，我還活著，就算我像猛瑪象*被冰封這麼多年，我還是活著，我很命硬——我有證據。」

他攤開手掌，「我、我在索高維亞救了一個東方人，他給我算命，說我的手相有福氣，某條掌紋特別好，是長壽的象徵。」

Bucky在震耳欲聾的情緒洪流中抓住兩個字：證據，他摸往後腰，環視四周，沒有手槍，既然凶器不存在，他的臆想便不成立，他嘗試拔除將他釘在處刑架上的罪狀，深呼吸鎮定心神，使人頭痛欲裂的嗡鳴逐漸淡退，他又從修羅場回到彷如靜止的人間。

Steve見他扯動嘴角，立刻明白他是想說笑緩和氣氛，「如果你需要安靜地待著，就別勉強說話，用不用吃藥？我現在去拿給你。」

「等等。」

他捉住Steve的手，研究那隻寬厚手掌上的紋路，又張開自己的手作對比，他自然是看不懂，不一會就垂頭輕笑，Steve聽不清笑聲中是夾雜著哀戚還是僥倖，Bucky緊扣住他的手。

Bucky有話要說。他才放鬆兩秒鐘的心情再次變得沉重，Steve懊惱地想到Sam，說不定他能處理得更好，但Steve如今不能指望誰，他理順思路，觀察Bucky的神情，腦海閃過一條條心理治療師提醒病患家屬需注意的要項，思索怎樣減輕Bucky的心理負擔。

「Steve。」

他的聲音沙啞，Steve不禁緊張起來，然後他終於抬眸看著他。

「⋯⋯我愛你。」

Bucky驚魂未定，卻不改笑意，眼底裡一道道幻覺所留下的鏽蝕痕跡，被淚水沖擦乾淨，他幾次張嘴也說不出話，像是言語要塞受突發性焦慮所砲轟，除了這句話，其餘都已成斷壁殘垣，無法拼砌完整。

Steve愣住了。

Bucky沒有放棄他。

那三字彷彿是一個暗號，鋪天蓋地的危機瞬即解除，Steve多麼想摟著Bucky，緊貼他的胸膛，撫摸他的肩背，但肢體接觸可能會引起他的不安，Steve只能從指尖得到他的體溫，Bucky撿起脹鼓鼓的紙心，用另一手將它拆開。

「是瑞士糖*，我加入前線之後，慰問團團員偶爾送我這些小東西，你很喜歡吃，我會用軍帽裝住帶給你，而我因為新陳代謝加快，老是吃不飽，你搭關係找炊事兵討些摔壞或者過期的罐頭，還能吃就帶回來，變質了你就分一點自己的食糧給我，如果我敢拒絕你，你會撬開我的牙關一匙一匙把菜塞進我的喉嚨。」

Steve將葡萄口味的軟糖放入Bucky嘴裡去，「當我在清理你的剩飯剩菜，你就在旁邊吃糖，把糖果紙摺成紙鶴，遇到認識的同袍受傷臥床，你便給他們枕邊放一堆五顏六色的紙鶴，祝他們早日康復。」

味蕾上蔓延的熟悉甜味，比鎮靜劑有著更神奇的效用，他笑起來，「我不記得怎樣摺了。」

「我可以教你。」Steve凝望他，紅著眼眶吃吃傻笑，「Bucky……」

「我嚇到你了嗎？體諒一下我吧，畢竟我是一隻腦袋很細小的鹿仔*。」 

「你是一隻心胸很廣闊的鹿仔。」

兩人十指交纏，手心中承載命數的掌紋合在一起，抵消降臨他們身上的厄運，彼此福禍相印，共苦同甘。

「還要是我心心念念的那隻。」

Steve的早安吻隨著盛夏陽光，落在Bucky的唇上。

「我愛你。」

*987654320，Steve Rogers的軍號  
*猛瑪象，已絕種，科學家在冰層找到牠完好的屍體，胃裡還有大象還沒消化的食物  
*瑞士糖 (Sugus)，一九三一年投入生產的正方形糖果  
*對話改自電影《小熊維尼》，原話是Winnie the Pooh說 ” I am a bear with a very little brain.”，Christopher回應 “you are a bear with a very big heart.”

X

後來Bucky的情況越來越差，他們原本打算到沙灘燒烤游泳，不料Bucky癲癇發作，他還忽然害怕水，敲響車窗的暴雨、打開水龍頭的水流聲，甚至是放在附近的水杯，都會抽空他周圍的氧氣，Steve知道這是接受過水刑的後遺症，水刑是最常用的刑求手段，可以長時間置人於遇溺瀕死的痛苦之中，但Bucky從未有因此產生嚴重恐慌，幸好天公很快就放晴，解救了頭焦額爛的Steve和快要活活憋死自己的Bucky。

Steve打電話回瓦干達求救，然而Shuri給予他的答覆使他半天都沒法反應過來，Bucky睡了一覺，大抵回復正常，只是在藥物副作用影響下變得精神呆滯，混混沌沌地躺在床上看電視，可Steve的異樣就連一個神遊太虛的病人都能察覺得到，Bucky調低電視音量。

「Steve？」

他應聲走到床邊，茫然地望著已掛斷通話的手機，「Shuri跟我說……」

「說甚麼？」Bucky打了個呵欠，他應該緊張，但他只感到疲倦和麻木，不過這狀態可能更有助他承受壞消息帶來的打擊。

「她在我們帶去的行李箱裡找到很多有用的資料，Eugene有參與過其他冬日戰士的研究計劃，她們從那些文件找到破解指令機制的方法，而且……」Steve緩一口氣才能繼續說：「而且能修復你大腦受損的區域，那是個大工程，她想你盡快回去進行治療。」

「嗯。」輪到Bucky疑惑了，「剛才是你在說話？還是我有幻聽？」

「Bucky，是我在說話，你這個蠢貨，我就說肯定有辦法治好你，看到了吧？早就說你應該相信我！」

Bucky還驚呆了兩分鐘，然後從床上彈起來，跳到Steve身上去，Steve穩穩抱住這頭巨型樹熊，兩人伏在彼此的頸窩上笑得不能自已。

「對對對，我家Steive最聰明最厲害，耶穌基督啊，為甚麼你這麼完美？」

「Shuri才是最聰明的人，而你是最笨的那個。」

「我這叫大智若愚，不然我怎泡到世上屁股最翹的男人，我在你六歲時就知道你長大後屁股會很翹，所以我去勾搭你，我的眼光實在太好了。」

Bucky高興得胡言亂語，彷彿病痛都扔到抽水馬桶沖到污水渠去，他們趕緊準備起程，Bucky去執拾行囊和安排交還露營車，Steve聯絡眾人制定臨時備戰計劃，確認一遍登上昆式飛往瓦干達的路線，到處理好所有雜務，太陽也下山了。

Bucky拿出雪櫃剩下的怪味魚丸子和饢餅，煮沸不知放了多少天的羊肉咖喱，配上兩罐蘇打水，做好他們窮酸的燭光晚餐。

Steve危襟正坐，靦腆地看著對面桌的Bucky，「終於不是操蛋的四人約會了。」

「我們還有一件事要談談，」Bucky的指尖在他手背上打圈，「往後我可能要做手術，留院觀察，一堆復健療程，如果我沒法及時歸隊，你得跟Sam和Natasha一起行動，你總不能讓我在地球另一方為你提心吊膽，有天醒來看見你斷手斷腳躺在床上，當我的同房病鄰。」

Steve自知沒有討價還價的餘地，只能服軟，「好，我答應你。」

「別想著偷偷獨自行動，我隨時會打電話給你，你有沒有撒謊我一聽便知，到時候就算我躺在手術台上頭殼被掀起來，也會駕飛機去揍你。」

「Bucky，我不會騙你。」

他掐了掐Steve的手背，凶狠地瞪他一眼，「在我回來之前別幹傻事 (Don't do anything stupid until I get back)。」

「我怎會？你把所有傻氣都帶走了 (How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you)。」

相隔多年，他們又重覆這個對話，那時他還不曉得他們正走到命運的分水嶺，匆匆擁抱便各奔前程，Steve握住Bucky的手，憂喜參半，但至少他們仍有這個漫漫長夜，可以聊個天南地北，可以細看對方的一顰一笑，保管臨別前珍貴的時刻。

兩人只顧著打鬧談話，都沒怎動過碟子裡的食物，Bucky忽然興起，播了一首慢歌，站起來鞠身邀請他跳舞。

「來吧，你這個矜持的矮冬瓜，我知道你期待這天很久了。」

Steve侷促地摟住Bucky的腰，「我不會跳，我從來沒跳過舞。」

「誰讓你不敢邀請女生？」

「因為沒人會願意跟我跳。」

「Steve，我願意。」

Bucky望著一臉迷糊的Steve，手搭在他寬橫的肩膊上，他不禁為當初沒有跟那個瘦小的金髪男孩跳舞而惋惜，他應該像王子一樣，在眾目睽睽下帶Steve到舞池裡去，使Steve羞惱又驚喜，使小鎮上每家每戶都知曉Bucky鍾情於他最好的朋友，使所有親朋鄰里見證他們的愛情。

從沒想過，你會佇立得離我如此之近，  
我有許多感受想對你傾訴，  
但話語可以留待他日。

 

Bucky順著旋律引導Steve，平日被火箭砲炸飛都能迅速應變接而穩站的美國隊長，現在被幾個小舞步弄得暈頭暈腦，他的目光迷失在Bucky身上，那雙綠眸子被燭光炙得透著鎏金，薄唇的弧度總是恰如其分地俏皮而不失優雅，Bucky對女孩子風度翩翩，此時卻緊貼他的身體，毫不掩飾對他的迷戀，他非常享受這特別待遇，此刻他終於填補了舞池的空缺，青春的遺慽，他曾以為替他圓夢的會是Peggy，最後她等到Daniel，而他的舞伴原來一直在他左右。

「你有那麼多舞台經驗，怎麼還是不會跳？Stevie，你要聽音樂，跟著我的腳步。」

Steve一回神便踩到Bucky，他不由自主地緊張起來，盯著腳尖慎防再出差錯，結果反而令他跳得更爛，Bucky笑看他手忙腳亂，「你的腿不會趁你不注意時偷懶，別給它壓力。」

但Steve的手腳像是被磁石干擾的機器，一碰到Bucky便不協調，Bucky想讓他放鬆一些，於是摸著他後頸，親上他的嘴。

吻我一回、兩回，  
然後再吻我一回。  
我們已經好久、好久不見，  
已經好久沒有如此感受，親愛的，  
因為我記不起上次是何時，  
我們已經好久、好久不見。*

慵懶的女低音在耳邊迴響，他們的呼吸慢慢融合，節奏隨之而同步，Bucky的舌尖掃過他的牙根，輕輕吻吮他的唇，Steve感覺自己像浸泡在糖漿裡的水蜜桃，哪怕冰封數百載也不會變質，他們在一首名為時間的樂曲裡跳華爾茲，退左，踏右，並腳，回到三年前，七十年前，八十年前，Bucky像兒時玩捉迷藏那般，翻山越嶺尋索玩伴，第一回吻住被揍到鼻血不止的他，第二回吻住失去母親在家中發呆的他，然後再吻住孤單醒來的他。

進右，踏左，一九四五年的歌聲從黑膠唱片跳入手機照樣流轉，Bucky的擁抱裡藏著無數個布魯克林的春與秋，似箭光陰都化作繞指柔，Steve長了個頭兒，心眼卻跟從前的豆芽菜一樣小，溫柔底下是焦灼惴恐，他心急火燎地想佔有他的Bucky哥哥，彷彿每次接吻都是最後一次，彷佛當他們闔上雙眼唇齒相觸，浩劫便已守候在旁，看準時機搶去他的一切。

休止符徐徐落下，Steve只顧著回吻Bucky，毫不知覺該結束這支舞，他們撇開伴奏又跳了幾圈，直至Bucky掐掐他的上臂，他如大夢初醒，搞不清今夕何夕，一心等待Bucky把話說完就再親上去。

「你沒有專心上舞蹈課，模範生。」

Steve頓時臉頰飛紅，連忙低頭抺去嘴邊的口涎，「這都歸咎於你的吻。」

「哦，美國隊長還學會推卸責任了？真是與時並進啊。」

「我只是陳述因果。」

「行，對不起，是我大逆不道，勾引世上空前絕後的老實男人，」Bucky笑著眨巴眼睛，像一頭狡詐的豺狼，「而且我不打算罷手。」

「我接受你的道歉。」Steve被他盯得不自在，「遲點再練習跳舞，現在我們⋯⋯練別的東西？」

*歌名是《It's Been a Long, Long Time》，是美隊二Fury躲在美隊家中時播放的音樂，歌詞翻譯來自：https://goo.gl/XrNfpS 

X

流浪貓在深夜四出覓食，有幾隻自來熟的小花貓擠開半敞的車門，在台階上探看人類交媾，Steve沒有驅趕這群不速之客，兩指繼續擴張Bucky的後穴，做過幾次後他已經得心應手，熟練地調教細嫩的入口，Bucky被壓在車窗上，兩手圈住Steve的脖子，後穴被碰到某處後開始敏感地張合，他低哼一聲，綠眸子濕瀌瀌的，Steve像是嗅到花蜜的蝴蝶，哄近Omega散發甜味的位置竊取馨香。

Bucky迫不及待地攀上Steve的身體，雙腿牢牢地夾住他的腰，龜頭扺住他的腹肌戳了兩下，無聲地催促他，Steve托住他的腰，脹硬的分身在他的股溝反覆蹭磨，Bucky隨即伏在他肩窩上舒服地嗚咽，像一頭在主人的撫摸下打呼嚕的小羊，Steve親吻他的鎖骨，緩緩挺入他的身體。

「哇噢，你這隻小怪獸，」Bucky咬了他一口，「快把全身上下都纖幼得像牙籤兒的Stevie還給我。」

Steve輕輕摸按Bucky大腿上的刀疤，「他沒法滿足你，只好由我代勞。」

「狗屁，他那條細腰可誘人了，他穿背帶西褲還特別性感，像個裝大人的小男孩⋯⋯」

Steve在情事上一向都是實幹派，Bucky卻愛耍嘴皮子，有時被肏得上氣不接下氣仍堅持要說個笑，Steve聽著他的胡話，莖身破開他緊致的甬道，滾燙的柱物撐滿他的穴口，Bucky覺得酸脹無比，但逐漸被清淺的抽插撩撥得酥酥麻麻，繃緊的軀幹在情熱中一點一點變軟。

Steve肏開他的身體後使勁頂入，Bucky猝不及防，咬唇隱忍地呻吟，內壁煞時絞緊粗大的肉刃，Omega的後穴還不知饞足地吸吮，像在渴求Alpha的精液，Steve熱烈地啃咬他的喉結，掰開他的臀瓣肆意抽送，把Bucky操得身子一顛一顛，浪蕩地呻叫。

「Steve、Stevie，唔⋯⋯Steve⋯⋯」

Bucky故意讓自己色情的喘息全都送往Steve的耳邊，舔過他汗濕的髮鬢，然後含住他的耳垂，Steve被他挑逗得血脈賁張，越發用力地搗弄Bucky的穴口，使他的Omega興奮得身後一片濕膩，腸液隨著肉刃的抽離滴落地面，每一次由下而上的楔入都會令Bucky發抖，他不得不扶著身後的窗框穩住身體，Steve用温厚的大掌揉搓他的股丘，指尖忽然滑入激烈交合的秘處摸索，Bucky禁不住他如此玩弄，不一會便被他插射。

Steve把他抱到床上，他矇矇矓矓的，還來不及舒展酸軟的四肢，Steve就撈起他的腰從後侵犯他，仍在高潮餘韻中的Bucky尤其敏感，他登時弓起腰想躲避，然而身上之人正拽住他的大腿，粗糲的陰莖再度頂入他紅腫的穴口，快感像要在他身上鞭出紅印，他努力壓住哭叫的衝動，胸膛像鼓動的風箱起伏不停，Steve用鼻尖蹭蹭他的後背，一手蔫壞蔫壞地揉扯他的乳頭把玩。

「是你說的，你喜歡我狠狠地操你。」

Bucky被身後磨人的搔癢和炙熱刺激得扭動腰肢，他把頭埋在枕裡不願見人，難得地沒說話，只朝Steve凶惡地舉起中指，表示不齒他的偷襲，他不禁失笑，覺得Bucky可愛極了，他親了親對方的髮頂，卻沒打算給予Bucky歇息的空檔，整根肉柱沒入Omega緊窄的甬道，探得生殖口後倏地抽插起來。

Steve掐住Bucky的屁股頂撞得翻起肉浪，莖身重重輾過他的敏感點，他難受得淚水漣漣，只能死死咬住被子，每次被肏得腰背抽搐想撐起身來，Steve便會把他按回床上，他的Omega慢慢陷入情欲，像發情的貓兒自覺地抬起臀部迎合，信息素化身妖魔縈繞Alpha煽風點火，Bucky伸手摸往吐出前液的分身，想給自己痛快，卻被人捉住手腕反剪背後。

「幹，你原來是個下流控制狂，美國糟老頭，你他媽的淨會對我使壞——你還笑！我撕了你的嘴！」

他一腔邪火在小腹悶燒，當即如困籠之獸暴怒掙扎，嘴上還罵罵咧咧，這倒使Steve欲望高漲，瀕臨失控邊緣，他大開大合地頂弄Bucky濕軟的入口，刺進更深更暖的地方去，帶著哭腔的叫床令他實在把持不住，他受本能主宰，苦苦奢望能徹底將Bucky據為己有，Steve壓在他身上，寬闊的胸膛包裹住他的後背，兩具赤裸野性的肉體緊密交纏。

「Buck⋯⋯」

Steve親吻他的後頸，抱住他的手臂浮現青筋，洶湧的熱力像要煮沸Steve的血肉，他唯有向Bucky求取解藥，以根治他的饑渴與不安。

「我隨時都可以，天啊Steve，連流浪貓都聞得出我想怎樣，」Bucky輕輕扯住他的金髪，「你不會是想我求你吧？」

Steve瞬間咬住他的腺體，牙齒刺破皮膚，像一隻渴求甘露的吸血鬼，身下依然狂亂無章地送胯縱欲，Omega被他操透了，身體彷似成熟的果實溢出濃烈芬芳，流出汁水，兩人如同共鳴的弦線，快感在軀殼內翻騰迴盪，Bucky顫抖著釋放出來，身後被灌滿濁液，Alpha的氣味印烙於他的頸窩，兩半生命圖騰在此刻永久結合。

上帝所創造的靈欲連繫如此虛無，卻又因愛而牢不可破，使伴侶的身體只忠誠於彼此，他們開始察覺微妙的變化，剛生成的標記讓Steve清晰感受到Bucky的情緒，喜悅，依戀，圓滿，彷彿是一個相通的美夢，可以安置思念，可以抵禦痛楚，可以在那兒尋得另一人的音容與體温，至死不渝。

X

今晚Bucky似乎記起了很多東西，他們興高釆烈地聊枕邊話，輪流說出從自己懂事後的每一件事情。Bucky小時候像個過動兒，老是上竄下跳，屁股不能安份貼住椅子，他的媽媽Winifred出門買菜前讓他看書寫字，回來就發現他在抹地板，推著毛巾自左跑到右，來來回回跑個不停，於是她便讓大兒子擔任家務小助理消耗精力，他這好動活潑的個性很討母親和鄰居歡心，父親卻不怎滿意，他認為長男應該成熟沉穩，不能跟弟弟妹妹一起瘋玩，他倒是很欣賞沉默老成的Steve，還叮囑Bucky要多向朋友學習。

老Barnes果然沒看錯，Bucky唯有跟Steve待在一起，才能安靜下來，Steve如果在畫畫，Bucky會在旁邊寫寫母親佈置的作業；如果Steve在看書，那麼Bucky也會乖乖地跟著看，若是Winifred想兒子做他最抗拒的閱讀報告，會悄悄把功課交給Steve，由他督促Bucky，這個小領袖總有法子讓Bucky聽話。

Steve討厭運動，但Bucky喜歡，Steve上學校前體驗過的所有球類運動，都是被他硬拉去玩的，羽毛球、乒乒球、棒球，他的弟妹剛好能湊一支小型球隊，不愁人數不足，Steve被球擊中的次數多於打球，跳繩卻會不少花樣。

他上初中的暑假患上肺炎，醫生建議他好好休養，遲一年上學也沒關係，但他堅持如期入學，他已經跟Bucky差了一個年級，他不想離他更遠。

他們一直聊一直聊，談到阿爾卑斯的火車，談到Steve如何直搗九頭蛇陣地，紅骷髏被宇宙方塊傳送到外太空去，惡人最終栽在他無法操控的力量手上，而美國隊長跟Peggy約定要在俱樂部見面後，便沉沒冰川。

他的人生就此停頓，而Bucky作為冬日戰士的人生卻剛拉開帷幕。

他撥開Steve散落額前的瀏海，「Tasha給你的報告裡有沒有提到，Pierce為何會成為我的管理者？」

溫和的信息素猶在繾綣萬千，Steve借著床頭暗黃的燈光凝望Bucky，他很少談及這段過去，是兩人默認應該埋葬的歷史，起初Steve更視之如禁忌，偶爾Bucky拿自己的經歷取樂，他都會極力迴避，以防觸發他們的心理創傷，令Bucky噩夢連連，令他悲憤難當卻無可紓解，殺盡所有九頭蛇成員亦不足以洩他心頭之恨。

儘管如此，他仍希望了解發生在Bucky身上的一切，他沒法陪伴他面對，至少可以一同承擔，只是他不敢問，擔心因此對Bucky造成二次傷害。

但Bucky已經大概摸清了自己的記憶堡壘，知道那些安全可以示人，那些需要築堤戒備，他想為Steve開展一千零一夜*，逐一揭曉關於Winter Soldier的故事，好讓Steve不會錯失他人生中任何一段日子。

「沒有。」

「可能還有其他因素，但我可以確定，主要原因是Pierce年輕時的樣子挺像你*。」

Steve的心像踏了個空。

「你想聽下去？」

「我想聽，」Steve握住他的手，「Bucky，我想聽。」

「起初那幾年他們的技術尚未成熟，我被洗腦之後只是記憶錯亂，但不會完全忘記事情，我醒來的時候，看見Pierce在我床邊，我總會有一剎那認錯他，我以為——我以為是你來救我，就像你曾經找到手術台上的我，如果我情況還可以，我會掙脫束具，我想抱你，可能也想吻你，我記得Pierce有時會皺眉後退，看一條瘋狗那樣看我，但我不在乎，我在想，可能這是我最後一次看到你了，哪怕你不喜歡，我也得抓緊機會。」

「現在想起來，他們應該是故意讓我看到Pierce的，如果洗腦後我依然看著他叫出你的名字，那就得再來一次，可惜這法子不管用，我忘記一些東西後，反而會更加頑固地記住你，就算上一刻忘了，只要我看到線索：矮子、藥丸，甚至是醫生手上的筆，他們就功虧一簣，那些人意識到必須摧毀我的信念，於是他們告訴我你已經死了，讓我看電視新聞，報紙，一遍一遍的逼我看，直至我承認這個事實。」

「後來的事情我都記不清，他們一定是成功了，可能是我精神崩潰，或是技術人員打造出一台更要命的電椅，但始終沒人能讓我穩定下來聽命行事，我會突然暴怒，大吼大叫，胡亂攻擊，而Pierce，他是唯一一個管得住我的人，他會頂著那張神似你的臉，對我循循善誘，編一些正義的籍口——我們幹的事情能造福全人類，九頭蛇會塑造一個新時代*，重建世界秩序，保護百姓免受戰火蹂躪，他說得天花亂墜，我居然相信了，還深信不疑，我只效忠於他，他要我殺人我就殺人，要我聽憑誰的差遣我都照單全收，如果他滿意我的表現，我會很高興，比能洗澡更高興，也許我以為自己還在追隨美國隊長。」

「不過他老得太快，冷戰結束後我睡了好幾年，再見到他我都認不出他是誰了，九頭蛇應該給他一個紅骷髏那樣的人皮面具戴上，這樣說不定我還會受美色所騙，為他再賣命幾年。」

Steve將臉頰貼上Bucky的手掌，然後在他長滿厚繭的掌心裡簌簌流淚，Steve咬緊牙關，命令自己冷靜，他朝思暮想的一切都在他眼前了，沒甚麼需要他去悲傷了，但當他想起追尋Bucky的日子，他在不只一個九頭蛇基地看到洗腦裝置和冷凍艙，冬日戰士曾經記得他，可等著冬日戰士的只有更多的折磨，他應該出現在那裡，而不是天殺的Pierce或者其他混帳傢伙，但他沒有，他任由他被人活生生改造成機器。

情愛和結合使Steve的意志變得柔軟而不堪一擊，他摟住Bucky泣不成聲，哭得連肺葉都在抽疼，「對不起，對不起，Bucky，對不起⋯⋯」

「真正的你最後也來了，不是嗎？」

Bucky撫掃他的後背，如同昔日安慰病重煎熬的豆芽菜，他知道Steve一直在勉強支撐，從他們相遇開始，Steve找到他，治療他，帶他逃亡，他瘋癲且危險，所以Steve時刻戰戰兢兢，千萬不能倒下，硬著頭皮把公事私事一樣一樣的扛在背上，他的生活永遠處於戒嚴狀態，上一秒風平浪靜，下一秒Bucky便會大肆破壞，但他毫無怨言，頂住各種糟糕情緒，照顧無理取鬧的殺人犯，他看上去總是堅強勇敢，然而Bucky被催殘得不似人形，他又怎可能不受牽連。

Bucky能為Steve做的並不多，但至可以在他需要大哭一場時，給予他肩膀依靠，將鬱積心裡的痛苦都發洩出來。

「求求你，Bucky⋯⋯別再離開我。」

哭泣被壓抑成散渙的呼吸聲，Steve不曾用這種怯生生的口吻說話，這使Bucky痛若錐心，「你已經標記我了，還怕我飛天遁地不成？」

「不行，我要你向我保證，你得發誓，無論發生甚麼事，你都不會離開我，怎樣都不會，我不知道我還能不能再經歷一次，我——我會崩潰，我一定會，」Steve喉頭哽咽，「我只要你留在我身邊。」

「Buck，你得重新說一遍。」

Bucky瞧著他脆弱的藍眼睛，「伙計，我會陪你到最後（I’ll be with you til the end of the line, pal）。」

死生契闊，與子成說，Bucky在廿一世紀對同一人許下這個承諾。他們相隔陰陽，相隔年月，相隔千里，披荆帶棘，一路走來，哪怕只是細微地改動方向與軌道，他們便會錯失對方，但如今他們就在彼此的臂彎裡，星子的光穿梭數十光年才能到達地球的天空，也許某些人的感情亦如是。

Steve吸吸鼻子笑起來，「這是我人生中最快樂的一天，真的。」 

Bucky衝他擠擠眼，「別說得這麼早，留到我們結婚再說吧。」

「神盾局把我從冰層挖出來，放入四面佈景板合成的病房裡，我醒來聽到收音機在直播賽事，嚇得我破門而出跑上大街，是一九四一年的道奇隊比賽，那時我母親病逝半年，你為了逗我開心，節衣縮食儲錢請我去看棒球賽。」

「我這輩子都記得那一天，失去母親之後，我總是悶悶不樂，我甚至覺得你要厭棄我了，但你⋯⋯你在道奇隊獲勝後親了我一口，在臉上，很用力地親，大家都在喝采，那一刻我知道，原來世上還有一件事能令我感到歡欣雀躍，我喜歡你對著我笑，只要你還在，我就⋯⋯」他深呼吸一口氣，努力不讓眼淚掉下來，「我很感謝你為我所做的一切。」

「等你完成手術，我們再去看棒球賽。」

Steve的臂膀暗自下死勁兒圈住Bucky的腰，他從前身形單薄，擔心自己的擁抱不夠份量，所以總會使盡力氣，把Bucky寬闊的胸膛納入懷裡，至今他也沒法改變這習慣，Bucky笑著點頭，他倆都是老爺爺了，但時間在兩人身上起不了效用，他們歷盡滄桑，似乎又從未長大，依舊相信難以實現的山盟海誓；像幼時玩麻鷹捉小雞的大母雞，老是想將對方護在身後；找到新奇玩意都要第一時間獻給另一人；而且他們依然拒絕分離，父母、老師，甚至命運也拿這對好朋友沒轍。

他們成為了彼此的橋樑，這橋樑不單連接過去，連接迷失於荒島的自己，也使他們可以走出滿帶遺憾的回憶，走向盡頭。

*一千零一夜，是阿拉伯的民間故事，女孩每晚都會為國王講一個故事，講了一千零一夜  
*美隊漫畫裡，提及過美隊長得像Pierce的飾演者Robert Redford  
*美隊二裡Pierce對冬兵說過的話，原話是 ”Your work has been a gift to mankind. You shaped a century.”

X

Steve在瓦干達待了兩個月，陪伴Bucky完成手術和開始初步康復治療，不久後Natasha截取到消息，得知阿爾及利亞幾個在野激進宗教黨派準備跟武裝份子進行軍火交易，立即將Steve召回來組織行動。

然而Sam和Natasha大大低估了美國隊長的痴纏程度，開戰前他仍要在貨車裡用Skype視像通訊，事無大小都向某人稟報，看得他們想抄起車裡所有機關槍，拿武裝份子當標靶大開殺戒。

Natasha朝螢幕裡的Bucky調侃Steve：「你男友談戀愛時跟Wanda那小女孩一樣，一天到晚只想著往你那邊跑，我受不了了，我得出去逛逛，順道幫你買對老花眼鏡？Cap，我知道你經常關了燈還在被窩裡跟別人聊天，這樣下去你一定會大近視。」

她撥了撥自己那頭清爽的金色短髮，瀟灑離去，Sam還想待在有空調的座位裡品嚐他的即溶咖啡，於是用耳機塞住耳朵，到他喝完最後一口，前面駕駛座的Steve也沒說過一句話，他翻白眼翻到眼球快抽筋， 「你們打算就這樣在網上對望一整天？」

Bucky托著腮回答：「不，我們正打算玩視像性愛，要不要一起來？」

「 Holy shit！Shit！ Shit！Shit！SHITTTT！」

Sam登時整個人彈起來跳下車，如果Bucky在場，他們一定又會掐架，Steve掩臉窘逼地笑，「你別再逗他吧。」

「我是在逗你，Stevie，你臉紅了，怎樣，要不要試試我的免費服務？」

「我想，有些事情還是面對面做比較好。」

「真老派，你一點都不會享受科技帶來的好處。」

Steve瞄了瞄手錶，時間已差不多，此時Bucky那邊的背景便傳來Shuri的聲音。

「中士！我有個新想法！我——呃，嗨，Cap，下午好。」

Shuri看到電腦視訊煞時止住了話，Bucky接著說：「有人來找我談心，我得下線了，趕緊去拯救世界吧，正義的Captain America可不能遲到。」

他關掉視像鏡頭，Shuri向他示展設計圖，繼續介紹她的構思，「這對戒指有個小裝置，一旦兩者分開，無論身處何地，它們都會引領持有者找到對方，很浪漫吧？還有還有⋯⋯」

那邊廂的Steve打開剛製作完成的白金戒指，環內刻有對方的軍號，他把小盒子放回背囊裡去，下車走往Sam，Natasha按原定路線，領他們拐進迂迴窄巷，避免貨車太靠近現場而被放哨的守衛察覺。

他們來到貧民窟的垃圾場，這地方入夜後寂靜幽深，居民緊關窗門不敢外出，四周沒有路燈，只有垃圾場後方的雙層貨櫃屋亮起微光。

三人掩藏於被棄置的大型廣告牌後，Steve拿軍用望遠鏡視察完目標地點，轉身對著他們靦腆地說：「有件事情我得拜託你們⋯⋯我想請你們當我的伴郎和伴娘。」

Natasha的雙眸靈動地眨了眨，這位資深間諜大概早已嗅到端倪，瞭然地微笑，Sam卻驚訝得怪叫起來：「甚、甚麼？！」

Steve低頭摸摸鼻子，「我還沒跟任何人說。」

Sam高興的跳起來，「天啊！真的嗎！老天！我想打電話告訴我媽，啊不行，保密，對吧？你想搞驚喜，對不對？這是我人生中第一次當伴郎，還是Steve Rogers的首席伴郎！我得去買一套最貴的禮服，現在就去！」

Steve被他的好兄弟勾住肩頸晃來晃去，「我們還得解決敵人。」

「媽的，他們今天死定了，因為老子超級趕時間！」

「你把手榴彈扔進二樓窗戶，並引開火力，我負責掃蕩外圍，Nat去破壞電力供應，燈滅後掩護我進入貨櫃屋，」Steve脫去運動外套，原本裹在袖子裡的盾牌完全展開，「接著當然是一起去踹他們的屁股。」

Natasha裝作煩厭地歎了口氣，「你的口吻越來越像Barnes了。」

「他才不會這樣說。」Steve回頭笑望他的隊友，「他會說，let’s fuck the motherfuckers. 」

Sam在心裡又罵了一句holy shit，跟Natasha相視一笑，Steve沒有戴頭盔，為掩人耳目染了一頭棕髮，蓄起鬍鬚，制服上奪目的紅白藍標誌已不復見，他不再是昔日雜誌封面上的美國玩具大兵，如今的Captain America，笑起來時眉梢都帶著俏皮，倒是有點壞男孩Bucky Barnes的影子，那雙漂亮的藍眼睛裡，還攙雜了一點綠。

展翼飛到上空的Sam看著Steve挺拔的背影，如果有誰敢在他面前再說美國隊長古板無趣，他絕對會把那個人掉進黃石火山口，因為他們的隊長簡直帥炸了。

耳機裡傳來Steve沉穩的聲音，「On my mark.*」

*On my mark＝聽我命令

完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後記：  
> 最後當然要來個(自稱是)英雄電影feel的燃向結局！BGM是Imagine Dragons-I'm So Sorry 或是 Zayde Wolf-Gladiator  
> 我的原意是想盡量符合電影走向，所以結局後續大家可以想成復聯三劇情，也可以是其他任何可能性。  
> 用了四個多月終於完成這篇幾萬字的文，在這之前我都在擔心自己會寫不完，但幸好還是順利寫好了。  
> 我很喜歡MCU裡盾冬的靈魂伴侶感情和他們之間的宿命感，因為自己只愛看原作向/原作AU，或至少保留美隊和九頭蛇冬兵設定的文章，所以今後也會繼續寫原作向的文，但會偏重劇情，不再以感情為主，我最喜歡的還是劇情文，寫這篇是因為我第一次寫盾冬，需要抓一抓手感，摸熟盾冬的感情模式才寫的，所以通篇都在反覆參照電影橋段和部份漫畫情節，其實就是想讓自己記住這些，大概是梳理MCU盾冬感情的練習，我不太擅長寫感情，寫的時候經常寫到一半就迷失，不知如何是好，才會寫了這麼久，如果寫得太沉悶太老套煽情肉麻的話，實在很抱歉OTZ  
> 另外我也想挑戰寫更長篇，目前已經有四個構思，但還沒動筆，我打算寫了大半再放出來日更，所以應該會消失好長一段時間。  
> 最後希望能得到大家的回覆和提點！謝謝！


End file.
